Let's get together (retitled, previously Breakfast)
by mommaj69
Summary: A series of stand alone chapters each telling a different story of how Jane and Maura get together.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1 : Breakfast

_This morning I am waiting for Jack to come over to fix me breakfast before work. I still have not slept with the man, even though we have been dating for almost a month. Which is quite unusual for how I used to be, in fact if I really took account of my sex life these past few years, I haven't slept with anyone since Ian strolled in and out of my life a few years ago. I was thankful for not having slept with Dennis, the thought of that still sends chills down my spine. So why the dry spell? Why haven't I jumped into bed with Jack? I mean he is a wonderful man, a complete change to what I usually encounter, yet I find I just cannot commit. Okay, if I really wanted to be honest with myself I would admit that I have been in love with someone for the past several years, but that the person is unattainable. In my younger years that would not have stopped me, I would have been honest, looked them in the face and told them that I wanted to take them to bed. However this person is more important than just a roll in the sack, or several rolls. I saw this person as my everything, my life, my love, my family. I also knew that just dreaming about it would not get me the whole package. In fact I knew it could only be a dream, because this person was just not interested in me in that way. I almost lost her to a man not even a year ago, then she found herself pregnant and then lost her child only a few weeks ago. All of this only emphasized to me that I am not what she wants to wake up to and that I am not willing to put my life on hold anymore. I am not getting any younger, I want to have a child, I want to be loved, I want to be happy. That brings me to today, I am letting Jack come over to fix breakfast to get a feel for what it would be like to be domestic with him. I know we share a lot of interests, and that he is very comfortable around me. He truly loves that I am smart, and doesn't think that I am weird. He is definitely good looking and with the way he talks about his daughter, I know he is a good father. _

_I may not ever love him as much as I do another, but I do believe that I could come to love him enough. So this morning is a gauge to see if I can make the next step with him, to see if I can let my guard down and cross that line and open myself up to having sexual intercourse with him. Well, no more dwelling he is here._

The door bell rings and I walk over to answer it, Jack is standing there with his arms full, bags in one hand and flowers in the other, a bright big smile on his face. I reach out to help him with the bags, but he leans in and gives me a kiss instead, then says "I have it all under control my lady, I am just so happy to see you this morning."

I laugh at his antics and close the door as he heads to the kitchen. I sit at the island and watch him as he begins to prepare breakfast. While the mixer is beating egg whites he goes about placing the flowers he brought into an empty vase I have in the living room as he says, "I noticed this was empty the other day and thought if I'd fill it, you may think of me whenever you looked at them."

I had to chuckle, it was just so corny. He really did have the ability to make me laugh, but before I could contemplate more, he came over and kissed me once again. This time however, it was not a simple peck on the lips, it was a deep kiss which he had put so much passion into. It left me with more to think about.

He went back to cooking and we made small talk as he did so. I was soon lost in thought though and by the time I realized that I had zoned out, breakfast was ready.

I looked over the food and asked, "So what do we have here?"

Jack smile and said, "Well I took the liberty of asking Jane what your favorite breakfast foods were and she said that you normally only eat healthy stuff like egg whites, yogurt, fruit with granola, and smoothies; but that you secretly enjoy bacon, eggs, and pancakes with extra syrup. So I figured the last part was her being the sarcastic Jane that she is, so I have made for you an egg white omelet with a fruit parfait."

I looked from him to the food before me and back to him again. In that short amount of time it all struck me like a bolt of lightening. "I am so sorry Jack, but I cannot do this. I don't mean to hurt you, but I just can't move forward with you. I need to go and I wish I could give you a better explanation, that I owe you an answer to my erratic behavior, but I just don't have one right now, other than you deserve someone better than me, someone who can love you completely. Someone who wold appreciate the effort you put into this breakfast, I am not that someone. I will clean this up later, I need to go."

I ran out the door and jumped into my car as I headed across town. Within fifteen minutes I was exiting my car and running up a flight of stairs, I used my key and barged into her apartment yelling for her, "JANE! JANE Where are you?"

Not finding her in her living room or kitchen I entered her bedroom which was also empty, that left only one other option, the bathroom. I could hear the shower going as soon as I made several strides to the door, It only took me two seconds to decide on whether I should wait or not, I was done waiting.

I pushed the door opened and Jane jumped at the intrusion, she had grabbed the shower around her and began yelling, "Maura, what the hell are you doing?"

But then she must have registered the look of determination and want on my face, because her look of outrage turned to one of fear and apprehension, her words turning to those of warning, "Maura, what are you doing? Here...in my shower of all places? Aren't you supposed to be at home eating breakfast with Jack?"

She watches in amazement, her mouth open with no words coming out, as I begin to remove my dress and step into the shower with her all awhile speaking with great conviction, "I realized that I have been a fool to not take what I have wanted all these years, you are what I want, you are my home and you are the only one who I wish to have fix me my breakfast." I then captured her in a kiss, not a simple kiss, a deep kiss putting all my love and passion for her in it. When we needed air, I pulled back and stated, "I hope I have not just ruined our friendship, but I am tired of not being able to ask for what I want, and I want you, if you will have me that is?"

Jane smiled down at me and then pulled me into another kiss, this time she was pouring herself into it, in that moment I knew all would be well, and that we both were on the same page. When she pulled back she asked, "I have to know, what made you decide that today was the day to tell me?"

I smiled and laughed a little before replying, "He chose to make me an egg white omelet for breakfast, when what I really wanted was Bacon, Eggs and Pancakes."

Jane laughed as she began to remove my undergarments, "Well, I will have to make sure to make you just that another day, because today all I want is you."

I will let you just imagine what happened next, lets just say shower sex with Jane led to a morning, afternoon and evening of love making. We had a lot of time to make up for.

Hope you enjoyed, just a little something that came to me this morning.


	2. Chapter 2 Stormy Weather

I decided to continue this with different stories for each chapter on how Maura and Jane could express their desire for the other.

Chapter 2: Stormy Weather

It all began on a dark and stormy morning in early October. I awoke to a fog so dense that I began to think back on my days spent in London as a youth. The feeling was very eerie since the weather was very rare, the darkness and quiet added to my foreboding. I was not on call this morning and my usual morning routine was now ruined by the unexpected precipitation. I decided that I would make myself some breakfast and turn on the news to see how long the storm was to last.

As I sipped on my blueberry-kelp smoothie, I was shocked to learn that the forecasters predicted this storm system would last for the next several days. I began to wonder if the sewer systems would be able to handle the rapid influx of water, or if we would need to implement emergency flood protocols. I could only hope that no new murders took place in this storm, nothing is worse than rain messing with crime scenes and washing the evidence away.

Once I was finished cleaning up in the kitchen a crash of thunder shook the house and soon I found myself standing in complete darkness, the electricity had gone out. I began to feel around in one of the drawers until I came across a candle and lighter. Once I had the candle lit, I went about lighting other candles I had around the house.

As I was about to check my laptop for any incoming emails I heard another loud crash, but this time it was not from thunder, but what sounded like a glass shattering. I knew that Angela was not home in the guest house, so I was literally all alone to check out the noise. I grabbed a bat that Jane made me keep by my front door and proceeded to go room by room checking for the source of the crash.

Once I deemed the first floor safe, I made my way upstairs. With my office, bedroom, and library all cleared, I had only the guest bedroom to check out. I was a bit apprehensive in opening the door, but once I did I saw the cause of the crash, a large branch from my Chinese Elm had snapped and crashed through the window and into the room. Jane was lucky that she had not spent the night, for the branch had fallen across the bed.

Rain was pouring into the house and I needed to find a way to prevent further water damage. As I went in search of plastic sheeting that I stored for winterizing my home each year, I grabbed my cell phone to call and see if I could get any help. I didn't want to call to Jane, well I did want to call her, but I didn't want her to drive over here in this terrible weather, it was too risky in my opinion. So instead I called the fire department and spoke with Chief Richards, whom I have worked with on numerous arson cases. He informed me that with the number of emergency calls they were receiving, that they had begun to place the calls in order of severity. I told him that I understood and that I would try to locate someone to help me, and that since I did not have an injury I assured him that he didn't need to put me on any lists. So that left me with a few options, but only one that I really wanted to use.

I hit number one in my call list and hit send, but instead of the phone being answered with a hello Maura, or a what's up Maura, I got, "What the Fu...dge, Oh hey Maura sorry about that, I know language. I am kinda busy here, the storm caused an electrical surge and wiped out my computer, TV, microwave and now my fridge isn't staying cold either. Anyways, what ya need?"

I felt bad for Jane and knew she was stressed out with all that had happened to her from this storm, she did not need the weight of my problems as well, so I replied with a lie, "Oh Jane, I was only calling to say hi, I am so sorry to hear about your damage, when the weather clears up you can always come over here and stay until your insurance company can replace your appliances and such. If you need anything at all just ask, but I can tell you have your hands full, so I will let you go."

I rushed it all out and hung up as soon as I could, I felt myself developing hives and needed to regulate my breathing before I went vasovagal. It was amazing how even a small white lie could cause my body to react this way.

With plastic sheeting in hand I made my way to the guest room to try and cover the window the best I could, with the branch being in the way. I had also grabbed a box of nails and a hammer while I was in the closet, so I began with one corner of the plastic and hammered it into place and began to stretch it across the branch and to the other side of the window. As I did this my leg slipped on the branch as I tried to climb over it, and my leg got sliced open by a smaller branch below the main one. I cried out in pain, as the cut was fairly deep. I knew I needed to get the window done before I could treat my leg, so I bit the bullet, as Jane would say, so I grabbed a 2 pillowcases from the bed and wrapped one around my leg to absorb the blood, and the other I tied in a knot around the leg to act as a tourniquet then I continued on with the task at hand.

It took me a good half hour to get the plastic as secure as I could, the wind had died down a bit which made a big difference. I could only hope that it stayed that way, I wasn't sure how well my handiwork would hold up to higher winds. I took the towels from the guest bathroom and linen closet and placed them on the floor to help soak up the water that had accumulated there, I was not worried about the carpet itself, but rather the possibility of it leaking down through the ceiling.

Now I was able to tend to my leg wound, so I went over to the room next to the guest room, my office. I searched by candle light to find my medical bag, and as I was reaching down by my desk to retrieve it, another branch from the same tree broke through the window in this room. The branch caught me in my side and I was tossed across the desk and onto the floor, glass shattering all around me. I was not knocked out, but the fall to the floor had dazed me a bit. As I began to stand up I could tell that I had several gashes on my arms and face from the branch, as well as several glass shards imbedded into them. My goal was to grab my bag and get downstairs and someplace safer.

When I reached the living room a heard a loud banging on my front door, what else could possibly happen to me today? When I tried to open the door it wouldn't budge, something was preventing the knob to turn. As I turned to head to the other entrance, that door swung open and I became startled, but that soon turned into a feeling of relief, Jane had come. She was carrying a large LED lantern, which lit up the whole room, and when she got a look at me, she became quite concerned.

All I could think to say in that moment was, "You came"

Jane shook her head at me as she guided me to the couch and yelled, "Of course I came, I know my best friend well enough to know when her voice and words do not match, I am surprised you are not covered in hives. I thought we had an understanding, when you need something, you ask."

I knew that even though Jane seemed upset with me, that she wasn't really mad, just concerned.

"I'm sorry Jane, but at the time your problems seemed to be of a greater issue really, all I had was a branch that crashed through the guest room window and well I decided I could handle it, I didn't want to have you come out in this weather, and the firemen were busy with bigger emergencies, and well I was fine until I slipped and cut my leg, but I was able to get the window covered fairly well, and I couldn't have predicted that another branch would crash through my office window while I was searching for my medical bag and that I would be hurled across the room and sustain more cuts. I didn't expect for you to get mad and come all the way here to yell at me."

I said all of that in one breath and by the time I was done, uncontrollable tears were running down my face. Jane reached out to wipe my tears as she softly said, "Hey Maur, I didn't mean to yell, I'm not mad at you, I just wished you were comfortable with being able to tell me that you needed me. I shouldn't have ranted the way I did when you called, I was frustrated, but nothing is more important to me than you. How about you let me attend to these cuts and we get you into a change of clothes, you must be freezing. Then I will take a look at the damage to the rooms and see if I need to secure anything else okay."

I nodded my head in agreement, I had not even taken notice to how soaked my clothes were from the rain that had been pouring into the rooms upstairs. I allowed Jane to guide me back upstairs, but to my room this time, and into the master bath.

I sat down on the toilet lid and began to remove my outer layers while Jane went to find me a change of clothes. When Jane returned she had stopped in the door way for a brief moment and it seemed like she was in a trance of some sort with the way she was looking at me, "Jane? Is everything alright?" I asked.

She shook her head as if clearing her mind and replied, "yeah, sure, um sorry..I, um..., Oh my God Maur, your leg looks really bad."

Well that was a great cover there Jane, If it weren't for these stupid cuts I think you may have come clean with me about how you feel. Don't worry though, before the day is over, I will be sure to find out just how you do feel, because I do need you and I do want you. I too am tired of this game we play.

As I sat there with these thoughts going through my head, Jane had begin to clean my cuts and scrapes with warm water at first and then she applied antiseptic. Most only needed to be cleaned up, only a few required a band aide. The cut on the leg however, required cleaning, 4 stitches, that I was able to do, before Jane gently wrapped a gauze bandage around it, with a light kiss on top to finish it off.

I smiled down at her, as she was sitting on the bathroom floor, and thanked her as I reached for her hand. She proceeded to stand and help me up, I immediately sought comfort in her arms as I said meekly, "Please just hold me, I think the reality of all that has happened this morning is settling in. You were with me in my head, it was your voice that helped me to do what I needed to, but having you here in the flesh is so much better. I do need you Jane, I …."

Before I could finish, Jane cut me off, needing to add humor to the moment, "Speaking of flesh, I think we need to cover yours before you catch cold"

I nodded my head and pushed my self out of her embrace, "Yes, I'm sorry Jane. Why don't you go check out the windows while I get dressed? I am sure you will need a change of clothes as well ,once you are through, you know where they are here. I will meet you in the kitchen, I think I have the supplies to make us some peanut butter fluff sandwiches." I didn't want the hurt that I was feeling to show, so I grabbed my clothes from the where Jane had placed them and walked out into my room. Maybe Jane wasn't ready for the next step, maybe she never would be.

About a half hour had passed before I saw Jane again, when she entered the kitchen she was changed into her BPD sweatshirt and her very unused yoga pants. I think she knew that she had upset me upstairs because she was acting a bit skittish when she came into the kitchen and stated, "Hey, you can turn on light in here if you want, after I secured the window in your office, I went outside and started the generator for the house, I know your state of the art fridge has an internal back-up, but I figure why stay in the dark when we don't have to."

As I observed her talking I felt bad for being upset, it wasn't like I wasn't to blame as well. I have had multiple opportunities to tell her, but chickened out as well. I needed to refocus and get back on track with what I had planned on earlier, and taking the time to talk to her. "Thank you Jane, I wasn't too worried about starting it up yet, if the electricity had not kicked on by this evening, I was just going to light up the fireplace for some heat, I didn't want to venture outside in this weather if I didn't have to. I have our sandwiches and drinks ready to go, so why don't we go sit in the living room and I will go ahead and start that fire now, we might as well get the chill out of the air, I know my body would feel better."

Jane followed me into the room and placed our dishes on the coffee table, as I set the drinks down, she then followed me to the fireplace and watched me ignite the pilot light. As I turned to move back to the couch, Jane stopped me in my tracks as she placed her hands on my shoulders, and said, "I am sorry I upset you again when we were upstairs. That was not my intention, I actually enjoy holding you in my arms, I just find myself in this tug of war with my emotions when I am with you, because I do want to be with you, and well neither one of us seems to be able to cross the line, but I want to Maura, I want to cross the line with you, and if I am a good detective, I believe you want to cross that line with me as well. So what do you say, can we end this little dance and finally be with each other?"

Tears had begun to fall lightly down my face as I smiled up at Jane and said, "Yes, I would like that so very much, so much in fact that I was planning on making my move today, you just happened to beat me to it."

Jane wrapped her arms around me now and laughed as she said, "Really, I might just take everything I just said back, just to see how you would have told me."

I noticed that Jane was fidgeting around trying to get the right hold on me as she spoke, which felt weird, so I asked "Jane, is there something wrong, what's with this dance of arms that I find myself in?"

Jane looked a bit embarrassed as she replied, "would it be to soon in this new step to our relationship to ask if I could hold you again with a lot less clothing on?"

I swatted Jane on the arm and laughed, then in reply I began to remove my clothes as I said, "Only if you join me in a state of undress as well. Oh and for the record, I plan on having me way with you before the end of day."

I pulled the cushions off the couch and situated them in front of the fireplace before sat down waiting for a stunned Jane to join me.

After Jane got over her initial shock at my current state of nakedness, she began to remove her clothes as well, and said, "If I survive the next few minutes without having a heart attack, I plan on having my way with you right now, God you are just so beautiful and if this is a dream, please do not wake me."

I had to giggle at Jane, she was just so amazing and I couldn't be happier than I was right then and there, so I answered her by pulling her down to me on the floor and kissed her for the very first time. Our bodies intertwined with each other like a complete puzzle, no pieces missing. I pulled away from the kiss just to say, "This is no dream my dear, this is living, and I am about to rock your world."

I had never been so thankful for an October storm.


	3. Chapter 3 Ma Knows Best

When I awoke this morning I had a really hard time getting myself up and out of bed. I knew that it had to do with last night, my Ma had crossed a line and I was pissed off. I wasn't sure who I was more mad at, my Ma or Maura. Ma may have been the one to set up Maura on a blind date, but it was Maura who accepted the invitation with such an upbeat attitude that I wanted to vomit on the spot. Why couldn't life be easy? Why couldn't Maura be attracted to someone like me? I couldn't keep dwelling on this all morning so I finally got myself up and into the shower, today was going to be a long long day.

Before I headed into the station, I swung by Maura's to see my Ma, I needed to know why she set Maura up on this date and even more important, I needed to know who the blind date was. When I arrived I found her in the guest house having breakfast, instead of being in Maura's house, this worked to my advantage.

"Hey Ma, I was hoping we could talk about something." I said while my mother watched me with that look she seems to always have when she knows her kids are upset or in trouble.

"Sure Janie, Do you want some coffee?" Ma asked.

"No thanks Ma, I'd rather just get to why I am here if that's okay."

Ma took a seat on the couch and I surprised her by taking a seat next to her, this must have sent up a reg flag or something cause Ma started in first, "Janie what's wrong, is it Tommy, did he do something stupid again, so help me I will..."

I quickly cut off my mothers tirade, "No Ma, it's not Tommy, and before you start up again it's not Frankie either. I just wanted to know why you set Maura up on a blind date, and well who this perfect someone is?"

My Ma had a smirk on her face now, like my pain was somehow funny, then she took my hand in hers, and to her mild surprise, I didn't try to pull it away. "Janie, you may see Maura every day, but I don't think you really see her. I think you are so busy needing her for your own issues, whether that be dealing with your current cases, helping you with issues with Tommy, Frankie, T.J. or even me, or just using her for your sounding board to alleviate your stresses, that you do not see that she pushes her own life's problems, stresses and needs aside. When was the last time you took the time to listen to her, to ask her how she was doing, and I mean really asking her, not a passing Hey how's it going?"

I must have looked like a fish, I kept opening my mouth to reply, but found that I had no words of rebuttal to what my mother was saying, She seemed to sense this and just continued on talking, "Look Jane, I have that motherly ability to know when my kids are hurting, stressed, happy, sad, you name it, I can tell. Maura is a member of this family, and even though she already has two mothers, both of which I could kick in the ass for their lack of involvement in her life, I still see her as one of my own, so when I saw how down she has been I called her on it. Instead of being like you and pushing me away, she opened up to me and we had a very nice and very long talk."

I wasn't sure if Ma was going to elaborate or not, so I quietly asked, "What did she say?"

Ma tapped the top of my hand a few times and seemed to be thinking things over, and finally said,

"Maura is lonely dear, she has been thinking about where she is in her life and where she thought she would be by now, and well she is worried that her future will be just more loneliness."

I was taken aback by this and pulled my hands from my Ma's as I stood up and said, "Lonely, how can she be lonely, she has us, she has me, her best friend. I don't get it."

Ma then reached for me to sit down again, "Janie, she wants to find someone to settle down with, have a family of her own with, she wants a companion to go to bed with at night and wake up with in the morning. A person can have a thousand friends, but still be lonely inside. Maura is sad because she thinks that there is something wrong with her, she doesn't believe she will ever find someone that will love her back."

I couldn't have helped it if I tried, my mouth was quicker than my brain as I yelled out, "For Fucks sake I love her! I have always loved her! She is just either too blind to see it, too white collar to even consider that I could be good enough for her, or just plain too heterosexual. Dammit Ma, I love her and it hurts so bad."

I was balling now and my Ma just reached out and held me, I am not sure if she was just giving me time to calm down or if she was in shock and couldn't think of what to say to her daughter that just came out to her, but she surprised me again when she calmly said, "She may be blinded by your inaction's, She may think herself not good enough for you, She may think that you are the one who is too hetero for her."

That put a stop to all of my crying, I pulled back and looked at my Ma's face, it only held love and compassion for me, "What are you saying Ma? Is Maura in love with me? If she is, why is she going on this date, why hasn't she told me?"

Ma was smiling at me again, which was really beginning to weird me out, "Janie, Maura has been in love with you for a very long time, everyone can see it, but you. Look at how much she has willingly changed in her life for you, to make you happy, to spend time with you, to put you first before everything else, to put up with all of your shit, to stand by your side no matter what. Think about it, does Maura go to the museums, operas, symphonies or Gala's on her weekends off? No, she watches sports, drinks beer, cooks with me while you and the guys do your manly things, if you think about it, she has been your non live in wife for the past several years, minus the sex."

I was still in utter shock and disbelief and I had to know, "And You're okay with this? My loving Maura and as you say her loving me?"

Ma smacked me hard on the arm this time, "You are so thick headed like your father, how do get it through that head of yours, Maura is already a daughter to me, Maura is already family, I don't care if you are both women, you are perfect for one another, I love you both and Maura is head over heels in love with you. She gave up though, she is willing to settle for whoever will have her, she does not believe that she can have you, so that is the only reason that she is going on this blind date. Now if you are ready to profess your love to her, I will rearrange this blind date and you can go meet her instead."

I couldn't believe it, I never expected for this to happen, I was getting a chance to be with Maura, and my mother approved, "I would like that very much Ma, but I would still like to know who you set her up with, I mean what did you tell her about them?"

There was that sly smile again, "I set her up my oral hygienist, but I can easily cancel it, now do want to know where you are meeting her?"

I was back to my eyes bugging out of my head, "You set her up with Holly, Dr. Richards daughter! You set her up with another woman! Oh my God! You better get on that phone and cancel right this minute, and then you are going to contact Maura and change the meeting place, I will plan the where and how."

Ma was laughing now, and it bothered me, "What Ma, What's so funny?"

When she realized that she was getting on my nerves, she replied, "Oh Janie calm down, I will call Holly and then I will call Maura, I am just so happy to see you in this passionate state, now go make your plans and go get your woman."

Ughhh, she really knew how to make me cringe, "Fine, and thank you Ma, for everything. Tell Maura to meet her date at the Aquarium and tell her to where a black dress, also tell her that her date will meet her by the Ocean tank."

I gave my Ma a kiss and headed into work, I had several calls to make on the way.

The luck I had today was just amazing, I had been worried about how I was going to either avoid Maura for the day, or how I was going to keep her from wondering why I was acting odd, because I was definitely acting odd. However, Maura got called to a crime scene across town and I was able to keep our interactions to text messages only. We had not caught a case and I was able to arrange for a corsage to be waiting for Maura at the ticket office at the aquarium, as well as a paid ticket, I mean what kind of first date would it be if I had her pay for her own ticket. The employee was even nice enough to have a sign placed with her name at each of the four registers, to ensure she wasn't missed.

Then at my lunch hour I went out and bought a leather skirt and a Crepe lace blouse from Ann Taylor, I wanted to look my best for her, and finally I went and made reservations for dinner and by the off chance that the evening went as well as I hoped, I booked us a room at the same hotel where the restaurant was located. I hoped I was not being too presumptuous, and getting my hopes too high, but tonight I was laying it all out for her.

Maura was usually always five minutes early to any prearranged meeting, so I made sure that I was at the Aquarium a half hour early and I waited on the back side of the penguin display, which gave me a perfect view to the entrance. Twenty minutes later, I saw her, and me knees began to shake and my stomach began churning, my nerves were getting the best of me. God she was just so beautiful, I love when she wears that particular black dress, it hugs her ass so well and the way it defines her chest, I was like a horny teenager in that moment. I wanted to run to her, kiss her and rip her clothes off, but somehow spending the night in Jail for attacking the Chief Medical Examiner was not my idea of fun, it is a good thing that I have common sense. So instead I watched as her face lit up when the clerk handed her the corsage and ticket, then she began to proceed to the center ramp which winded its way up and around the ocean tank. I waited a few minutes to give her a head start, and then I followed up behind her. Once she made it to the third level, and I saw that there was no one else around, I knew that this was the moment to approach her. She was watching Myrtle, our famous Sea Turtle swimming in the tank, so I got close up and said, "Did you know that Myrtle has always been my favorite exhibit since I started coming here as a child?"

Maura turned to me with a look of shock, which quickly turned into a big bright smile as she said, "Jane, how?...Wow you look gorgeous!... Are you my blind date?..."

I heard confusion yet hope in her voice and quickly replied, "You are the one who is gorgeous, and when I heard you were going on a blind date that Ma set up, I was enraged, I confronted Ma with what she did and well I kinda let my secret out to her, and she so nicely told me your secret and well it seems that we have both been too scared to tell each other how much we love each other. I love you Maura and I want to spend the rest of my life with you, if you will have me."

Maura was looking rather pale, and I wasn't sure what to do, she was just standing there in a trance like state, when a squeak of a voice came out, "You...love..me? Angela told you about everything? And you really do love me?"

My heart was hammering in my chest, Maura looked so confused as she was trying to figure it all out, I couldn't believe how surprised she was to hear that I loved her. So I did the only thing I could think of to show her just how I felt, I kissed her with everything I had in my heart.

That kiss led to many more kisses and to years of intimate entanglement, so much better than what Maura refers to it as, anyways it has been five amazing years since that day and four years since we have been married. We felt it only fitting to keep that date as our day. We have two beautiful boys, 3yr old twins, Liam and Alex, and another child soon to pop out of Maura's belly any day now, Ma thinks it's a girl, but then again she thought Liam and Alex were going to be girls. I hope it is a girl, or else I think Maura will keep having kids until she has a girl for Ma, anyways we both learned that Ma does know best.


	4. Chapter 4: The 5 Year Agreement

Chapter 3: The 5 year Agreement

This was it, this was the big day. I had waited 4 years, 364 days, 17 hours and 34 min so far and in only 6 hrs and 26 minutes my life would starting anew. I had only a few more details to complete and then I could relax until the big moment. My only worry was that Jane may have forgotten and find this all to be to one big joke in the end, but there was no turning back and if I made a fool of myself, then so be it, my heart ached for this moment and I would not be denied the chance.

Most of this evenings plans were of my doing, but I knew I couldn't accomplish it all on my own, so a month ago I let Angela in on what was to take place. At first she was leery of the idea, but once she heard the whole story of what had taken place almost 5 years ago, she couldn't have been happier to help.

Two weeks earlier I anonymously sent an invitation to Jane. The card gave away very few details, just that it was a private event, the date, and time. The location was undisclosed, a car service would be picking her up. I had typed out a dress code, but that was to be changed, once she received the package that I was sending over to her apartment this afternoon. It also would hold no clues as to its sender.

Jane had been stumped as to its sender, but I assured her that I too received an invitation, and that I was excited to attend, that the mystery intrigued me. After speaking with Korsak, Frankie, and Angela, all of whom had received similar invites, she was finally on board to attend. I did have to invent a little lie as to why I would not be able to leave with her from her apartment, and why she could not leave with me from my house; but my fib about having to be in a different part of town for a meeting seemed to suffice.

I arrived an hour early at the facility to ensure that all was set up properly and to get ready myself. I had arranged to use a private room so that I could change clothes, and to fix my hair and makeup. The tables and signs were as I requested, and the food and drinks were being set up at present. To the casual observer this function would look like a meet and greet function, but to those that really knew, it would look like a very well planned out surprise for Jane.

The room that I arranged to change in had an unobstructed view of the outside level where Jane would be, but the window was tinted, so I knew she could not see me. Just as I was about to check for her there was a knock on the door, I called out to see who it was, and was not surprised to find that it was Angela. She took one look at me and could not contain her excitement as she pulled me into a hug and told me how beautiful I looked. We both went to the window and she pointed out Jane's location, that was when it all hit me and the nerves set in again. Angela could tell what was happening and reassured me that Jane would be more than happy with the evenings surprise, I could only hope that she was.

Angela walked with me to the lower level and I took my place out of Jane's site, but within 10 feet of her. Angela then went over to Vince and whispered in his ear, most likely telling him that I was ready. That was when it all began as I heard Vince speak out to the crowd.

"Ladies and Gentleman, We have all been invited here this evening for a special event, and I am honored to have been asked to officiate. Yes you all have heard me right, this evening we are all gathered here to witness a wedding that in my opinion is long overdue. I was asked to have Jane, Frankie and Thomas Rizzoli stand on my left here, and then I need to have Angela Rizzoli, Susie Chang and Maura Isles come stand on my right."

I could see Jane's face as she began to look all around her, probably wondering where I was and why I was not coming forward, but this was all part of the plan.

Vince continued with his part, "Maura are you here? Has anyone seen Maura Isles? (since no one seems to know, he continues) Okay, so no Maura yet, but we should continue on, Ladies and Gentlemen I ask for you to being your attention to the small white tent, as the orchestra begins to play Pachelbel Canon and our bride begins her way down the aisle, Oh and before I forget, Jane would you mind holding the rings?"

A still somewhat stunned Jane holds out her hand and takes the rings from Vince, then the orchestra plays and I proceed to walk the short distance to Jane, all I can see is her smile and how bright is has gotten. I can only vaguely make out the murmurs from our family and friends as they realize what is about to happen, or what I hope will happen.

When I approach Jane, I reach out to take her hands in mine, she looks stunning in her white dress slacks and Red Sox Jersey, and I say to her in a soft tone, so that only those in close proximity can hear, "It has been 5 years to the day that I proposed to you that if neither one of us found a suitable mate, that we would throw caution to the wind and cross the line we have been walking all these years. You said yes five years ago to marrying me, and now the time is up, will you still marry me? will you allow me to spend the rest of my life showing you how much I love you?"

Jane swallowed hard and tears were gently falling down her face as she squeezed my hands in hers, then she answered, "You are the most beautiful bride I have even seen, I never thought you were serious that day, I always had wished it were true, but I always thought it was your way of cheering me up that night, but now to have you here, dressed all in white, and me in my Red Sox Jersey, standing at home plate of Fenway Park, I am either dreaming or I am in heaven, because I can't imagine that I am this lucky, for you to want me so much to go through all that you have, to make this the wedding of my dreams. Maura I love you, I have loved you since before that night, I was afraid before, but right now in this moment, all fear is gone. I would be honored to be your wife, I want nothing more than to grow old with you, and even raise a family with you. So I guess what I am saying is Yes, I will Marry you."

We sealed the proposal with our very first kiss, which was better than I ever thought it could be, I wanted to continue with many more, but we had a wedding to finish. Vince officiated the rest of the ceremony and within 30 minutes we were wife and wife. After greeting all of our family and friends and thanking them for being with us, we enjoyed our first meal as a married couple then our first dance ever.

By nights end we were both still flying high, a limousine came to pick us up and we headed back to our home, where we made love for the very first time, and second and third and so on. Tomorrow we would head off on our honeymoon, but tonight was all about discovering each other.

The best agreements are those that we make with our best friend!


	5. Chapter 5: Chance Almost Lost

This one I am not that happy with, but since I have spent a few days on it, well a week actually, trying to get it to work, I thought I might as well let you all decide. Don't be too harsh, since I am already agreeing that this one misses the mark.

Chapter 5: Chance Almost Lost

It had been a rough week for Jane Rizzoli, actually it had been a tough year for her, but right now all she wanted was to spend the night with her best friend. To Jane this was the only way for to her to unwind and relax completely, there was just nobody else she would rather be with. It had taken her the past 6 months to come to terms with the fact that she was in love with her best friend, and had been since almost the moment that they had met.

During her revelation period Jane had been trying to determine if Maura could possibly have feelings for her as well, and concluded that there were signs pointing to yes. The problem was that the way Maura was around her, was how she always had been, so Jane couldn't understand why Maura never said anything to her. Maybe she was wrong and this was just how Maura was, Maura dated guys, but then again she herself dated guys and had never dated women.

Currently on her way over to Maura's for dinner and movie, Jane was trying to decide if she should risk it all and tell Maura how she felt, or if she should just enjoy what she had with Maura.

When Jane arrived she let herself in and found her friend with her Mother in the kitchen. Jane had not been expecting her mother to be there since she had started dating Maura's butcher, which she hoped was just a phase, and grumpily said, "Hey Ma, thought you'd be out with Pete tonight or is her too busy stuffing sausage?"

Angela knew her daughter didn't approve of her recent choice in dates, and also could tell her daughter was in a mood, which meant she wanted to be alone with Maura. She really wished her two girls would just admit their feelings already, then maybe Jane wouldn't be so crabby all the time. "I am going out with Pete tonight, in fact he is taking me away to Foxwoods Casino for a meat packers convention and I won't be back 'til Sunday, so you have Maura all to yourself, I was just helping her finish up the dinner she was preparing for you while I waited to tell you where I was going. So now that you know, I am off."

Jane wasn't sure if she should react to her happiness with being alone with Maura, or her irritation that her mother was going away with this guy, she chose the later, and yelled, "You're going two hours away with this guy and spending more than one night with him, what the hell Ma, you hardly know the guy. I can't believe I am saying this, but I sure wish you were still dating Cavanaugh."

Maura was standing in the kitchen waiting for Angela to yell back at her daughter, she couldn't understand sometimes why Jane couldn't just be happy for her mother, everyone needed somebody to share their life with. She knew all too well what loneliness was like and she never wanted to experience that again, even if all she got in return was friendship. It didn't take long for Angela to reply, "You better watch how you speak to me missy, I am still your mother, not to mention I am an Adult, I can pick and choose whoever I feel like dating. At least I put myself out there and want to have fun and adventure in my life, not to mention the added bonus of sex. You both should try it sometime."

Maura was biting her lip to keep herself from laughing, Jane was standing there completely dumfounded. Once her mother had left she looked at Maura and said, "I blame you for that, now what did you make me for dinner, 'cause I am starved."

Maura tilted her head to the side and looked her friend over before replying, "You know what, you are a prude and your mother is right, you should get laid, it would help with your crankiness. Which is the same mood you have displayed for the past week, that is why I made you your mother's Lasagna, homemade garlic bread and pasta salad. If you're not having sex, you might as well eat comfort food. You can serve yourself, I will join you once I am done taking a shower, I need to unwind myself."

With that Maura walked off in a huff, leaving a bewildered Jane standing alone in the kitchen. She turned to Bass and said, "What the hell just happened? How did I end up in the dog house with your mother?"

Jane wasn't about to eat by herself so she plated up food for the both of them and placed their dishes in the oven on warm, and the salad in the fridge to cool, while she went about cleaning up the kitchen for Maura. As she did this she thought about the dinner that Maura had made her, she could have easily made one of her healthy meals, but instead she had put together a meal with her in mind. That is what Maura did, she always put others before herself, even with the rest of her family. It also made Jane realize that she took it all for granted, she never really went out of her way to do things for Maura, maybe an occasional coffee in the mornings, but really what was that in comparison to all that Maura did for her.

When Maura entered the kitchen she was surprised to see that Jane had cleaned everything up, she was even more surprised to see that Jane had waited and that their dinner was all setup in the living room on the coffee table. The shower had relaxed her and she was no longer irritated with Jane, it wasn't her fault really, she had never told Jane that she was in love with her and was waiting for a sign that she felt the same way. In fact, at times she thought she did show signs, but then as quick as it showed, the quicker she pulled away. So she joined Jane and tried to act like nothing had bothered her, that all was well.

The rest of the night was spent like any other night, after dinner they continued to sit on the couch, only now they shared a blanket as they watched the movie Jane had brought over, Captain America Winter Soldier. Not much talking took place during the movie, so when it was over Jane was unsure if she should head home, or spend the night. She wanted to spend the night, she wanted to tell Maura how she felt, she was finally ready. However, before she had a chance to ask about staying, their phones went off, a murder had decided for them. Well she would have to wait for another day.

When they arrived at the scene, which was in the cemetery, things began to get even stranger, starting with Korsak's behavior. Korsak walked over to them and held them back, "Jane, doc, we blocked off the whole cemetery, but the scene is actually 2 sections over, I need to warn you that the grave site will be familiar to say the least."

Jane didn't like when people were evasive, especially when it came to her job, "Just spit it out Korsak, what are we walking into?"

Korsak looked at the doc first, which made Jane look to her and then back to Korsak, she had a feeling Korsak was trying to indicate that this had something to do with Maura, so she calmed down her irritation and added, "Who's grave?"

Korsak had been shocked by the scene when he arrived, Dr. Isles was family to him, she was a friend and nobody messed with his family or friends, so what he had saw sparked fury deep within him, someone had gone to great lengths to send the doctor a message, and not a nice one either.

Maura was waiting patiently for Korsak to tell them what was going on, she assumed that it had something to do with Jane, especially with the way Korsak was acting, and it wouldn't be the first time that a case were to be aimed at Jane, trouble seemed to follow her friend. So when Korsak spoke, she was taken by surprise, and found herself bolting toward the scene.

What Korsak had said was, "Sorry doc, but the grave for Maura Doyle has been disturbed, and in place of the empty casket, is the body of an unknown female victim, ….."

He never got to finish, Maura had ran off and Jane was quick to follow, he soon followed as well.

The officers and crime scene techs that were already at the scene stepped away as they saw their Chief ME approach, no one wanting to be in her way. As Maura reached the grave she fell to her knees beside the body, trying to place the face, when she realized that she had no clue to who this woman was, she went about processing the body. As she was about to turn the victims head, she realized a piece of paper had been stuffed into her mouth and proceeded to carefully remove it. When she uncrumpled it and read what was on it, she became startled and let out a loud gasp.

Jane who had stood a few steps back from her friend, wanting to give her space to work, quickly made it to her side, "Maura, what is it? She asked.

Without a word Maura handed the note to Jane, and then called out instructions to her team, telling them that she would perform the autopsy first thing in the morning. She then headed back to her car happy that she chose to drive separate from Jane, she needed to get away from here, she felt like she was suffocating, she needed to get to her home, she knew Jane would be mad, but she couldn't wait for her, Jane had a job to do.

As Jane read the note, she could feel the panic within herself begin to take hold, in this moment she was only worried about Maura. She took a picture of the note with her phone, then she stuffed it into an evidence bag. She turned and shoved it into Korsak's hands as she said, "Frankie can handle the scene with you, I need to go after her, she is not safe. You should have warned me, you should have called for Dr. Banner instead."

Jane ran to her car and sped off for Maura's, she knew why Maura left, she would have reacted the same way, but that didn't mean it was the right thing to do, especially with the circumstances that were involved. Maura was in danger and being alone was just not smart.

As Maura drove home all she could think about was the note that she had found on the body, the words replaying over and over in her mind.

_I will be coming for you soon __Maura Doyle__, or should I say Dr. Maura Isles. You __were never supposed to be born, nor were you supposed to live, you cannot avoid fate any longer, enjoy what life you have left._

What Maura couldn't get past was who the woman was, if this man wanted her dead, then why kill that woman? She looked to be about 70 years old and was not someone that she knew. She also wanted to know why now, it had been 2 years since it became public knowledge that she was his biological daughter. Just as she was about to turn onto her street, a truck came out of nowhere and plowed into the passenger side of her car. The force and speed of the truck caused Maura's car to continue to be pushed down the street; just as the truck seemed to be slowing down, the car clipped the side of a curb. This action caused the car to be flipped end over end three times before it came to a stop, as it slid on its side into a tree.

Jane had tried to call Maura several times since leaving the scene, all calls going to voice mail. She knew she was only about ten minutes behind her, but those ten minutes felt like hours. Just as Jane was about to turn onto Commonwealth Drive, she saw Maura's car in the distance smashed against a tree, then she saw a man climbing onto the car, gun in hand. Jane gunned the engine and sped to stop the man.

Maura had hit her head at the moment of first impact, which caused her to black out, so when she finally was able to open her eyes, she was very disoriented. She could make out that her car was now lying on its side and her body could feel the results of all airbags having been deployed. Blood was currently gushing down the side of her face, and she could feel the sticky substance on her arms and legs as well.

Just as she was about to try and locate her phone, she could hear movement from outside. Her hopes of a rescue were soon lost, replaced instead with thoughts of fear. She now knew what people meant when they stated, _"My life flashed before my eyes", _because in that moment she saw everyone that had ever mattered to her, every event that had been special to her; but just as she was about to feel happy about the life she had lived, regret came into the picture, and soon she was having visions of Jane and the life that she was about to leave behind, the missed opportunities, the wasted moments.

The scraping of metal broke her trance and as she focused her attention on the man aiming his gun at her, she silently prayed to the God that she had long ago pushed aside for science, and asked for him to give her one last chance, but if he couldn't then to please watch over her best friend.

Jane jumped out of her car just as the shot rang out, she immediately took aim and began firing. Five rounds in all she had put into the man, not caring that she would be looked at for overkill. When she finally got to the car, she carefully lowered herself down to check Maura's vitals. She was surprised to find that Maura was alive and awake, but in need of medical care.

Jane reached out to move blood soaked stands of hair out of Maura's face, "I thought the worst Maur, when I heard the shot, I knew I was too late, but here you are, and I am so not going to waste anymore time. I love you Maura and I mean love as in love with you. I want to spend the rest of our lives showing you just how much, that is if you feel the same way of course."

Tears were flowing down Jane's face as she smiled and laughed through her declaration. Maura tried to move her arm to reach Jane's as she said, "I thought I was dead too for awhile, but his shot missed me and in that moment all I could think about was you, and how much I regretted not telling you that I love you, that I want a life with you. The whole package Jane, no more wasted time, so how about once I get out of here, once they release me from the hospital, because well judging from my injuries, I may be there a few days at most, well will you marry me?"

Jane could hear the sirens and felt a sense of relief, Maura was going to be okay, then she laughed in response to Maura's proposal, "We really are a pair aren't we, you really want to marry me, even though you have no idea what kind of kisser I am, or the fact that I want like a dozen kids with you. (Maura was trying to not laugh, since it hurt so much, but she was smiling at Jane's antics) Well you can't take it back now, it is out there and well I am accepting the proposal, so you are stuck with me. So just remember, when you are subjected to having to have sex with me, night after night, you were the one who proposed."

Maura couldn't help but laugh out at that one, even though it was not her usual laugh, but one filled with groans instead, "I happen to believe that you will be an amazing kisser, and a wonderful lover."

The paramedics and firemen were able to get Maura out of her car and into the ambulance in a short amount of time. Within two days she was released from the hospital, she had only sustained multiple cuts and bruises as well as a concussion. Luckily the airbags helped to prevent more serious injuries. During this time Jane found out that the woman's identity was Margaret Mallory, the midwife who had delivered Maura and who had helped hide the fact that she had lived. The man who Jane had shot had been hired by Maura's grandfather, who was now behind bars once again. He wanted revenge for her aiding in his son's arrest, to him Maura was evil.

The morning before Maura's release, Jane went to the jeweler and bought Maura a wedding ring, as well as pull some stings to get a marriage license without Maura's presence needed. That afternoon, with only the Rizzoli's and close friends in attendance, Jane and Maura were married. After a nice dinner to celebrate afterward, they soon headed off to Hawaii for their honeymoon.


	6. Chapter 6: Princes and Princesses

Chapter 6: The Life of a Disney Prince and Princess

For the past two days Jane had been babysitting her nephew T.J., so that Tommy and Lydia could get away for the weekend. Her plans to take him to the park, museums and aquarium had been been fouled by a stomach bug. Early Friday morning T.J. had become sick and so Jane had to change her plans for the now five years old. She quickly decided on a Disney movie marathon which had gotten them through Friday and Saturday, now with it being Sunday and her last day with the little man, she asked him if he wanted to keep watching movies, or if he wanted to try and get out for the day. T.J quickly replied with, "more Disney Aunt Janie". Everyone else Jane would give a hard time for calling her Janie, but not T.J. He was wrapped around her little finger.

As Jane was laying on the couch with T.J, she began to realize that almost all of the Disney movies had an overly romantic tone, one of which always implied that a prince always got his princess, or a boy dog got his female counterpart, or a beast got his beauty. This seemed to really bother her, for she wasn't one to want a prince to sweep her off her feet. She never felt the need for a man to chase her, protect her, care for her. She was Jane Rizzoli and she wanted to be the protector, the chaser. Who did she want to chase and protect though?

T.J. quickly brought a halt to her thoughts when he said, "Aunt Janie can I ask you a question?"

"Sure Teege", she replied using the nickname she had for him.

"I was just wondering, I know mommy is daddies princess, Nona is Sean's Princess, and Carlie is Uncle Frankie's princess, but who's princess are you?"

Jane had to smile at him, such an intuitive mind and she also had to laugh that they both had been thinking similar thoughts, so she answered with the only thing that seemed to be right, "I am nobody's princess Teege."

So out of the mouth of babes he said, "Then are you someones Prince? Are you Auntie Maura's Prince?"

This got Jane to thinking, and in that moment everything became clear to her. The reason she didn't want to be chased or protected, was because she was meant to chase and protect Maura. She was always the one that Jane cared for, the only she had ever cared for. So she smiled and replied, "You know what little guy, I am not her Prince yet, but before the week is over, I hope that she will be. Can you keep a secret Teege?"

Once he gave his vow to keep things quiet, Jane said, "I love your Auntie Maura so much and it is because of you that I have the courage to tell her now"

TJ looked at his aunt funny and said, "But Aunt Jane, everybody already knows that you two love each other. Uncle Frankie, Nona and Daddy always say so."

Jane just shook her head, realizing once again that she was late to the party. Now she had to plan how she was going to tell Maura. Then again, maybe Maura already knew as well.

As soon as Tommy left from picking TJ up, Jane was working on the plan she had come up with, starting with ordering a new pair of shoes for Maura. This didn't take as long as she thought it would, she remembered Maura had been looking for a pair of knee high black boots, because at the time she had laughed when Maura explained that she needed a new pair of boots for the winter season for when they had to trudge through the snow. At the time her sarcastic reply had been,"Hey Maur I don't think any of the bodies we come across are going to react to your ef me boots, you may want to save them for a night at the dirty robber." As Jane looked the boots over, she began to imagine her best friend wearing them, and then she began to imagine her wearing them with only a matching set of black lace undies, and her heart began to beat rapidly, very rapidly. This was how she knew she had the right pair.

The next part to Jane's plan was to come up with a venue, she wanted the place to be romantic but yet private. It had to be memorable but yet she didn't want to go overboard, it wasn't like she was proposing marriage, just proposing that they pursue a relationship right? They had been best friends for the past nine years, but it felt like a life time, but in a good way. They had their ups and downs, but it all amounted to a happiness that Jane had not known until the day Maura had walked into her life, well maybe the 2nd or 3rd day in all honesty. Maybe they were ready to make the jump, maybe she should jump straight to a proposal. She would need to figure it out before Friday night.

Monday morning Jane awoke with an extra bit of energy, she was excited to start the week. Her morning started with an early morning run and then before heading into work a quick stop at her favorite coffee shop for her usual order. When she finally got to work she headed straight for the morgue to see Maura with delivery of goodies in hand.

Maura had noticed right off that her friend was in an unusually chipper mood for a Monday morning. It must have had something to do with being off for three days and getting to spend them with her nephew. Especially since she had not heard from her friend except for an occasional text. Maura herself had been busy with a serial killer out in Braintree for the past 5 days, and had just gotten back to her own office at 4'o'clock this morning, when she got called in for an apparent suicide.

Jane could tell that Maura had not gotten much sleep in awhile, the bags under her eyes in which she tried to cover with makeup, could be easily seen, but her biggest tell was the fact that she was wearing casual slacks and a pair of Birkenstock's lined with fur, which Jane absolutely hated, but Maura thought were the most comfortable sandals ever. "Hey Maur, I come bearing gifts this morning, are you able to take a break? You look like you could use one and I have something to ask you that may bring a big smile to your face."

Maura had to laugh, Jane had a way of just making her feel better. Even as exhausted as she was, just seeing Jane's smile gave her a bit more energy, a bit more drive. "Yes, I really could use a break Jane, and thank you for what I am sure is going to be delicious, the smell of the coffee alone is enticing, but what I am looking forward to most is spending at least fifteen minutes with my best friend. I have really missed you, these past few days have been physically and mentally draining."

Jane reached out for Maura's hand and guided her to the office, where they ate and drank their coffees while Maura filled Jane in on the case she had been involved in. When Maura was done Jane pulled out a picture from her jacket pocket and handed it Maura. She looked it over and said, "What is this Jane? Or should I ask where is this?"

Jane smiled and reached out to take Maura's hands in her own, although a very intimate display, it was not something that was unusual for them. I missed you too these past few days and even though I had 3 days without any homicide calls, spending them with a sick 5 year old was not completely relaxing, fun and enjoyable, but not relaxing. So the picture you just saw is a cabin that my Aunt owns in Maine, I thought this weekend we could both get away and have a few days to catch up and just relax. So what do say, would you like to go away with me?"

Maura was beyond excited, it had been awhile since they had any kind of alone time, Angela always seemed to come over whenever Jane was there. So just the prospect of spending anytime with Jane was enough for Maura to say yes, so she excitedly jumped into Jane's arms and gave her a hug and quick kiss on the cheek before replying, "Yes, I will call and ensure I have coverage. Thank you so much Jane, I have to admit I really need to get away, and you being there is the best medicine that this doctor could have ever hoped for."

Jane needed to head up to the homicide unit and start her day, the morning had been the absolute best, she only had just over 3 days until her time away with Maura, and she couldn't wait. Cavanaugh had already okayed her time off, he said that with the amount of vacation time that she had accrued, she would be able to take off at least one week per month and still have time left over.

They caught a case late in the afternoon which had them tied up for the next few days, Jane was worried that she may have to postpone the trip, but luckily Maura had come through once again and found a strange anomaly about the victim, which led to the capture of the killer. Tomorrow morning she would be picking Maura up at 7am, so she made her way home to pack.

When Maura arrived home Thursday night she found a note that Jane had left for her, when she had time to do so was a mystery to the doctor. When she opened it, she had to laugh, Jane had left her specific packing instructions. She was only allowed one dress for the entire weekend, to be worn on Friday evening when Jane had planned to take them to a nice restaurant. The rest of the weekend she was only allowed jeans, sweats, sweaters and sweatshirts. As for her feet, she was only allowed to bring hiking boots, tennis shoes, or slippers in addition to the wrapped box located on Maura's kitchen counter. To be opened only when Jane said she could. Maura had to laugh at the lengths Jane had gone to for this trip, the added mystery intrigued her.

The drive to Standish, ME, where my Aunt's cabin was located, was only a little over two hours away; which meant we didn't need to leave first thing in the morning. I called Maura when I first got up and let her know that I would pick her up by nine, then after a quick breakfast I ran to the store to pick up items for a picnic lunch for when we arrived.

As we drove Maura inquired about my Aunt's cabin and how long ago I had been there last.

"Well my Aunt Linda, who is eight years older than Ma, was a nun for almost twenty years and taught at St. Joseph's College in Standish. When she was almost forty she went on a missionary trip to Frosinone, Italy, there she met a lay minister and well, she fell in love. She left the order and married Uncle Salvatore, they settled back in Standish and built the cabin. The college kept her on as a teacher and they stayed here until her retirement a few years ago. She and Salvatore now live back in Italy with his family, but she wanted her family here to have a place to go to when we needed. I haven't been here since I graduated from the police academy, but Frankie and Tommy come here a lot. Sebago Lake is just a hike away and they like to fish there. This time of year it is beautiful with the leaves changing, but the nights do get cold. We will have to run into town to pick up groceries, but I did stop and pick us up stuff for lunch, I know a perfect spot to have a picnic."

Maura smiled at Jane, she loved to hear stories about Jane's family and her childhood. It helped to make up for her lack of memories of family like moments. "That sounds wonderful Jane, and if I get too cold I always have my cuddle buddy."

Jane laughed at that last comment, she was secretly planning on a cuddle session in front of the fireplace, and if things went as planned, a lot of kissing was going to be added to their cuddling. Then she thought about the wood she was going to need for the fireplace, "I hope Frankie and Tommy stocked the firewood the last time they were here, or else I am going to have to chop some."

This set Maura off into a trance of her own, envisioning Jane in a flannel shirt and jeans, as she lifted and swung an ax. The thought of the muscles she would use, and how tone her abs were, began to excite the doctor, then her vision became even more intense as she now saw her detective standing in just her boy-shorts, tankini, and hiking boots, as she still held her ax. Maura could feel her heart rate begin to increase and she soon found herself shaking the vision from her mind.

It was eleven thirty when they arrived at the cabin, and after unloading their things, Jane grabbed the picnic basket and led Maura down a path and away from the cabin. After about a twenty minute hike, Maura found herself on top of a small ridge that overlooked a vast lake, the scene was breathtaking.

"This is absolutely beautiful Jane, just what I needed, thank you for bringing me here." Jane was taking in the scene before her as well, "yes beautiful, very beautiful." However Jane was not referring to the lake, trees or sky, the beauty she was enamored with was Maura, who seemed to catch the detective staring at her as she was talking, Maura smiled at her and gave a quick wink before going about laying a blanket on the ground.

As they ate their lunch, mainly fruits, veggies and sandwich meats, Maura encouraged Jane to tell her more stories of her adventures here at the cabin. By the time they made it back to the cabin it was mid afternoon and Jane wanted to get on with her profession, so she said, "Hey Maur, I know we have already been in the car for a bit today, but I wanted to take you into Portland for a nice dinner tonight. How about you go freshen up and put on the dress you brought and then tomorrow we can worry about buying groceries? It is only about a half hour into town and I even know a great place to get authentic gelatos after dinner."

Maura who had just wanted to spend alone time with Jane was a bit disappointed with the thought of going out, but she knew that Jane had planned for this so she decided to just go with it. Okay Jane, that sounds lovely and I am a bit excited to see what is in the box you gave me. Can I open it now?"

Jane who was becoming a bit anxious yelled out a bit too quickly, "NO!, I mean no, I will let you open it once you and I are both dressed and ready to head out okay, it is a bit of a surprise and well I kind of planned it to go a certain way, sorry I didn't mean to yell at you, just.."

Maura watched her friend and was wondering what had made her so nervous, what could possibly be in the box that could cause this reaction, "It's okay Jane, I can wait. I may even get ready in record time just to find out." Maura didn't know what made her do it, but before she headed to the bathroom, she walked over to Jane and gave her short but lingering kiss to the cheek and thanked her friend once again for bringing her.

After Maura walked away, Jane reached up and touched the spot where just moments before her lips had been. If she felt the way she did now from just a small gesture, how was she going to handle a full kiss to the lips, she may die from a heart attack, but what a way to go. Jane quickly went about setting the scene, and then went to the bedroom to get dressed.

When Maura returned forty minutes later she found Jane dressed in what she believed to be a new and very stylish outfit. In fact in all the years she had known Jane, she had never seen her look so model like. She was gorgeous and feminine, but yet it also kept her in a comfortable non girly look. The pants were of a knit material, black and had a wide leg, which were complemented with a stacked heeled black boot. The top she wore was stunning, a black and white waterfall blouse, which draped her body beautifully. "You look absolutely breath taking, wow, I mean wow. If only your mother could see you now, I think she would be utterly speechless. I have always said you were gorgeous Jane, but this is just...wow."

Jane had been shocked out of her own trance by Maura's words, in fact she had to laugh at the state she found Maura, "I don't think I ever saw you with a lack of words before, I mean wow isn't exactly the norm for miss google. Thank you though, I was trying to make sure I had an outfit that would complement you for when we went out, I wanted to look like I belonged next to you, and not be an eyesore. I guess I did a good job, but please do not speak of this to my mother, she would go burn the rest of my wardrobe and can you imagine me having to wear this everyday to work."

Maura smiled at Jane, "Actually I do not think I would get much work done if did, and your secret is safe with me, but you are never an eyesore when you are with me Jane, I believe you look good by my side no matter what you wear." So how about we get to my footwear and then we can be on our way, I cannot wait to see where you are taking me.

Jane was still taking in the outfit that Maura herself was wearing, instead of the usual dress Maura had chosen a black leather trimmed A lined skirt that came just to her mid knee, with an olive green form fitting cardigan, it hugged her in all the right places. It took Jane a minute to reply to Maura, and the realization that the time had come only intensified her nervousness. "Uh, yeah sure Maur, how about you take a seat here and I will go get the box, and let me just say you never fail to amaze me with how gorgeous you are."

Jane was back in a flash and kneeling before Maura, "I feel like a shoes salesmen, but yet as corny as this feels right now, I have TJ to thank for this idea. You see even though I have given this a lot of thought over the years, it took watching several Disney movies and the words of a five year old to give me the courage to tell you what I need to, (Jane began to undo the box as she spoke to Maura), you see I do not want to be anyone's princess, (As Jane speaks the next line she slides the boot up Maura's leg)

I only want to be your prince."

Maura had been focusing on Jane's face as she was speaking,, but now looked down and took in the boot that Jane had put on her, then back to Jane's face. "I know that my social cues have gotten better over the years thanks to you, but can you please expand a bit, I can only hope that what I am thinking its happening, is really happening, but I need to be sure."

Maura had a beaming smile on her face and a few tears of joy seemed to be spilling out of her eyes, Jane knew that all was right and that Maura wanted her just as much as she wanted her, so she was confident in her next actions as she leaned closer into Maura's space, "I love you Maura, I am in love with you and I want to spend the rest of my life with you, I want to raise a family with you." Jane leaned in even further and kissed Maura.

The kiss wasn't rushed or forceful, it was gentle, passionate and endless, that was until they both needed air. Jane rested her forehead against Maura's as she said, "I know it may seem too soon, but I know in my heart that you are what I want for my forever, Will you marry me Maura?"

Maura was still coming down from the increase of oxytocin, her knees were still weak, and all she wanted to do was kiss Jane more, she needed more, it was like a sudden addiction to a drug, Jane was her love drug and she was hooked. She never wanted this feeling to end, she had always been in love with Jane and now here she was reciprocating those feelings and asking her for a life time, it was a fairy tale come true. "Yes, I love you Jane, have been in love with you for quite some time now, I cannot believe this is happening, I want you to be my prince, my knight in shining armor, my partner, my wife."

Maura pulled her forehead away just enough to reposition herself and kiss Jane again, this time with a bit more force, but just as passionate as before, this time when they pulled away Maura quickly said, "I never want to stop kissing you." Then before Jane could respond, Maura was once again attacking Jane's lips and mouth. This time however it had become sloppy and not so passionate, Jane had been overcome with the giggles and couldn't seem to keep her composure. "I am so sorry, I love kissing you too, but you're becoming a bit of an uncaged animal here, not that it is a bad thing, but I would like to take you out still and then when we get back, we can continue where we just left off. I do not plan to leave this cabin until we absolutely have to, so we may want to think about ordering extras to heat up later for an energy boost."

Maura laughed at that and they kissed once more before Jane helped Maura with her other boot. "I failed to thank you for these boots Jane, they are very beautiful."

Jane smiled and said, "I was going more for sexy."

Maura laughed even harder, and once composed said, "We need to take TJ to Disney World as a thank you for waking my prince."

Jane smiled and agreed, it was the least she could do. The rest of the weekend was spent showing each other just how much they loved each other, a lot of talking about their future and simple plans for a small but elegant wedding before Christmas, they wanted to start the New Year as wife and wife. Their future was an open book and their dreams were now intertwined.


	7. Chapter 7 :The Scrapbook

Chapter 7: Scrapbook of I Love You's

When Maura had first met Jane she had thought they were very much alike, strong professional women who found fulfillment in life by giving back to others. Jane was a detective who helped bring justice to families of victims, and she was a doctor who could save lives if she wanted to, but instead chose to use her skills to speak for the dead and in so doing also brought justice to families of victims.

Maura also assumed in the beginning that the dark haired detective was not close with her family, since her observations always seemed to take in the detective yelling at her mother or acting annoyed by her mother's presence. This was also something that Maura could relate to, not the yelling part, but the conflict with parental involvement, except Maura didn't have issues with her parents being overly present in her life, in fact it was the opposite. Maura had wished her parents cared more about her. So she concluded that Jane and her were both solitary individuals.

How wrong she had been to assume, and she had scolded herself for allowing that assumption to creep into her mind. The day Jane had invited her to Sunday dinner for the first time, she figured the detective was having her over, but she soon got the shock of her life when she met the entire Rizzoli clan under one roof, minus Tommy who she had yet to meet since he was incarcerated. Not only did she meet Jane's parents, but her aunts, uncles and some cousins too. This Jane Rizzoli was different from the one that she had befriended at work, this Jane Rizzoli she began to envy.

As Maura and Jane began to become better and better friends, the time spent with Angela increased as well. This meant Maura learned about how Jane, Frankie and Tommy grew up, which included many stories of family get togethers, vacations and school functions. While Angela was having these talks she tried to get Maura to open up about her own childhood, so that she and Jane could learn more about her as well. This always made the doctor uncomfortable and at that point she would excuse herself for one reason or another.

Eventually Jane had learned the truth about Maura and her upbringing, first she learned that Maura was adopted at birth by Richard Isles, a professor of anthropology and Constance Isles an Art Instructor and Artist; both her parents came from money and were able to live their lives comfortably doing what they enjoyed, but they were also Philanthropists who set up the Isles Foundation, aiding many charitable organizations around the world.

That would have been somewhat impressive to Jane had she not learned about all the benign neglect that her friend had endured growing up, and still experienced as an adult. Jane could not understand how two people that went out of their way to adopt a child, could think the action alone was enough to raise a child. Maura's early life had been one of seclusion, she had no siblings to interact with and having skipped two grades made it difficult for her to make any friends. Most children thought she was a freak because she was so smart, others didn't like her because she came to school by way of a chauffeur. If that wasn't bad enough, school age Maura never came home to parents concerned in hearing how their daughters day went, instead she came home to the nanny and butler, who would inform her when dinner would be ready and that her parents would be out for the night. Maura would spend her time studying for school and when that was all done, she would venture into her fathers library and read up on everything and anything she could, and that was how her walking Google buddy had been formed.

Maura had shared with Jane her embarrassment about not understanding pop cultural references, sarcasm, and many other things that most would consider the social norm. She went on to tell her how uneasy she always felt when speaking in public, how she felt like everyone was judging her, speaking about her. The numerous nicknames she endured over the years only seemed to get worse, and her current Queen of the Dead was most upsetting. While her colleagues could respect her intelligence all the way back to her time doing her residency at San Francisco Medical Center, they could never get past her other oddities, which caused many to think upon her as some sort of mad scientist. Some even showed signs of being afraid of the doctor. While Maura tried her best to always stay professional and not show her feelings, it didn't mean that when she was alone that it didn't take its toll.

Before that night Jane had been a good friend, after that night she became an even better friend and so much more. She was now Maura's protector, cheerleader, and pop culture educator. She had not only given her friendship, but a family too. Over time Maura gained friends through Jane, as well as the ability to make some of her own. It wasn't like it was a new Maura, it was just that Jane had showed her how to come out of her skin, how to be comfortable being her.

Dating had changed throughout her life as well, the first long term relationship had been with someone that was within her parents circle, and looking back on it, it was most likely based on the monetary aspect. Maura had fallen in love with the idea that someone would want her, Garrett had fallen in love with the Isles money. She then had several partners here and there for sexual release, until she met Ian while in Africa. Maura did fall in love with him, he was a wonderful doctor who seemed to be the first person not afraid of her intellect, but instead challenged her. Unfortunately he was more in love with his duty to others than to Maura, also the financial aide from the Isles foundation was another plus for him liking her. She went back to the occasional fling here and there, not looking for commitment, because honestly She never believed anyone would want her for anything more than sex. That again all changed with Jane, she made Maura feel like she was worth loving, and soon Maura began to fall in love with her, but Jane's Catholic upbringing and her fear of losing the only best friend she ever had, has kept her from telling Jane. In the past 2 years Maura has only dated a hand full of times, one was a serial killer who was going to kill her, a few others that ended before a second date could even be made and Jack who was nice, but just not what she really wanted.

That brings us to today, we find Maura sitting on her couch looking through what appears to be a scrapbook, and not just any scrapbook. This one holds memories from every moment with Jane. The first time Jane took her bowling, ticket stubs from every movie they saw, music concerts Jane would drag her to; even wrappers from the candy she received when Jane had taken her trick or treating, because Maura had never been as a child. In fact Jane had made sure that Maura had experienced everything that a normal child gets to do, right down to roasting hotdogs over a fire and making smores. There were pictures of them in funny poses, group shots with the gang, even pics from where Angela had caught them in a tickling war. To an outsider this book was one filled with lots of love, that was why Maura was going through it again, Angela had found the scrapbook and came to her own conclusions and confronted her last night.

Maura had been surprised by Angela's honesty and openness, she had never thought the day would come that Angela would even suggest what she had. So here she was trying to see what Angela saw, and sure enough it was there all the time and Maura had missed it. Maybe it was more of an overlook and denial, but now she could proceed, now she had the courage to speak. Now she knew that she had a chance.

An Hour later Jane came over for movie night, it was her turn to bring take out and a DVD. While she went about plating the food, Maura stood and watched. Jane had driven out of the way, after a long day at work, to pick up dinner from her favorite Thai restaurant. There were at least 3 Thai restaurants within walking distance from Jane's apartment, and one right around the corner from Maura's home, but instead Jane made the forty minute drive there and back because it was her favorite. Soon Jane noticed that Maura was smiling and crying while looking at her, she quickly stopped what she was doing and made her way to her friend.

Jane reached out her arms inviting Maura in, but instead Maura shook her head and asked her to come with her. Maura took a seat back on the couch where she had been earlier, and motioned for Jane to sit next to her. While still crying and with a shake in her voice she turned to Jane and said, "Why didn't you ever tell me?"

Jane was looking at her friend with mixture of concern and curiosity, she asked, "Tell you what Maur?"

Maura sniffled and reached out for a Kleenex to wipe her eyes, then she pointed to the scrapbook and rambled, "I mean there is this and the Thai you brought, last week it was the fudge clusters on my desk, you cleaned my car and detailed it, and you even have extra boots in your trunk for me to use at a crime scene."

Jane was absolutely bewildered, here Maura was sobbing over things she had done, What was she supposed to tell Maura?, Had she forgotten something? Jane shook her head and calmly said, "Honey, I'm a little confused, What didn't I tell you? Tell me and I will make it all better, just please don't cry, I don't like it when I am the cause of you being upset."

Maura quickly shook her head and tried to compose herself, she had not expected to get as emotional as she had, she needed to assure Jane that she hadn't done anything wrong, but everything right, "Oh Jane, I am so sorry, these are not tears of sadness, just the opposite... you see, there is something that I have wanted to tell you for years, but I just couldn't, and well in the past twenty some hours I realized that I shouldn't have been afraid and all the wasted time, then you brought Thai food and not just any Thai, and well it all became too emotional, it isn't just your fault for not telling me, well actually you have been telling me for years, but not with words and I feel so foolish..."

Maura had spoke all of that in one breath, and Jane was beginning to feel a headache, she was trying to comprehend what she was saying, but it only confused her more. Maura could tell that Jane didn't understand what she was referring to so she picked up the scrapbook and said, "look". Then Maura got up and left the room to get her emotions in check.

When Maura returned she was all freshened up, and found Jane smiling and laughing at something in the book. She once again took a seat next to Jane and saw what she was looking at, a picture of her from their first camping trip. They had gone canoeing but Maura had been with Frankie, and their canoe overturned, and Jane snapped the shot just as Maura's head had popped out of the cold water.

Jane turned to Maura and said, "That was the day I knew".

They both gazed into each others eyes, no confusion remained in Jane's, instead they both held the same look, one of understanding, love and resolve. Maura turned away and began to flip the pages of the book until she came across another picture, this one of Jane all bundled up in her winter coat, scarf, gloves and even a pair of ear muffs under her hat. She was shoveling Maura's drive after a blizzard had swept through leaving at least 24", all because Maura had called her upset that Bass was sick and she didn't now what to do for him. Jane had come over as quick as she could and made sure she got Bass to the vet for her. "This was the day for me, you always put me first."

Jane placed the book on the coffee table and took Maura's hands n hers, "You do the same for me, and I won't look at it as wasted time, because as you can see in that book we have been loving one another for a very long time. The only thing that changes from this point forward is that I will be verbalizing it from now on. My dear Maura, I love you, I am in love with you and I want to spend the rest of our lives together, you are all I need."

Jane then leaned in and kissed Maura for the very first time, it was perfect.

When they finally separated, Maura laughed out, "I plan on doing a whole lot more than verbalizing."

Then she pushed Jane back on the couch and began to non verbally show her just how much she loved her.

A/N: For those that may be interested I am starting another story with a series of individual chapters dealing with times that Jane and Maura have saved each other either physically or emotionally. I will still continue to add to this one as well. Thank you to all who have left reviews, I do enjoy reading them.


	8. Chapter 8: My Best Friend's Wedding

Chapter 8: My Best Friends Wedding

(This one has much more Angst than the previous ones) Hope you enjoy.

It had been 2 ½ years since things had been perfect for Maura, Casey had chosen to remain in the military, and Jane had chosen to stay in Boston, with her. She was there by Jane's side when she lost the baby, just as she had been by her side since they had met. They had become even closer through that last incident, and Maura had truly believed they would finally cross that line between friendship and more. They had come to so close to kissing one another time and time again, that she felt it was inevitable. How wrong she had been to assume, instead of a happy ever after, she was dealt the biggest blow ever, Casey came back.

Jane had welcomed him back with open arms as if nothing had happened, Apparently he had been injured once again, and required several surgeries to his left leg. He promised her that he was done with the military for good this time. and that he wouldn't shut her out like he had in the past. It didn't take long for her to push Maura aside and soon she was the work buddy again.

Angela who had never liked Casey all that much, became his biggest supporter. Frankie was not happy with his sisters choice and soon became the only one Maura could talk to. He was the one she confessed to about her feelings for Jane, and he was the one who understood why she had to leave.

When Maura first announced to everyone else that she was leaving Boston, most figured it had to do with the opportunity to work with William M. Bass, the well known Forensic Anthropologist who began the Body Farm and who she had named her tortoise after. Those closer to her saw through that and knew if it had not been for Casey she would not be leaving. Angela thought Maura was being selfish in her actions and could not understand why she couldn't just be happy for her friend. Maura tried her best to keep her reasons to herself, but when the day came for her to leave for Knoxville, she could no longer remain silent when Angela criticized her once again.

Maura had poured her heart out to Angela about the way she felt for her daughter, and the hurt she was caring around for the way Jane treated her, as if she were her personal door mat. Instead of being supportive, Angela attacked Maura for having those feelings for her daughter, a woman. She accused Maura of inappropriate behavior towards Jane, especially since her daughter was straight and unaware of her sexual orientation. Then if that wasn't hurtful enough she told her that even if her daughter was gay, that she was not good enough for her.

That was the last time Maura had spoken to Angela, and other than a few phone calls and emails from Jane, cards for Birthdays and holidays, she had no contact with her old surrogate family and friends. Yes, Jane had invited her to Thanksgiving and Christmas dinners, but the first time she said yes, Angela had texted her that she was not welcome, that she would tell Jane everything. So Maura found excuses to give to Jane which created an even greater distance between them.

In the past 2 years Maura had transformed her life from a lonely existence relying on her career to supply her sole happiness, to one where her career came second. Maura had given up on seeking out a life partner, instead she sought fulfillment in another way. Two months after arriving in Knoxville, Maura had successfully adopted a 2 year old boy who's parents had died in a car accident. The judge had expedited the adoption since it had been easily proven that he had no living relatives.

The day Maura brought Decker home she had changed back into the Maura most people had come to known after her meeting the Rizzoli's. The bitter edge that she had carried around her those past months had slowly chipped away and she began to feel alive again. She could finally let the pain leave her heart and allow it open up again, this time for her child. As Maura began to interact with her son more and more, she began to feel the need to experience motherhood from the beginning, she wanted to carry a child, to give birth; Within 3 months Maura was pregnant. During this time Maura had been placed on a lecture circuit, she would travel to various colleges offering Forensic Pathology Degrees, and teach a 3 day course on how to process a crime scene properly. Maura not wanting to be apart from Decker, hired a nanny to join them on her trips. All was going well until she had to give the lecture at Boston University, she knew she would eventually have to teach there, but she had not realized how nervous she would be. Maura had debated on emailing Jane and seeing if she wanted to catch up over a coffee while in town, a part of her wanted to see her, while the other part of her was happy to have the current distant friendship that they held onto. In the end she chose to send the email, but at the last minute Jane had caught a case and canceled on her, so that day she sat alone at their favorite coffee shop.

Four months after her Boston lecture Maura had given birth to a beautiful baby girl, Sylvia Jane. The time spent at home with both her son and daughter allowed Maura to realize that she didn't want to go back to the college as a teacher, instead she chose to join Dr. Bass's team of consultants that were called on from to time to aid any Law Enforcement Agency that required assistance in solving crimes. This meant she may have to travel throughout the US, but not very often, leaving her plenty of time to watch her children grow.

Six months after giving birth, Maura decided to check with her doctor to see if it was too early for her to have another baby. She would be thirty-eight soon and wanted one more child at least, if she had any more after that, then she would adopt. The doctor understood and even though it would be of a higher risk, she felt Maura's overall health was where it should be to conceive again. So once again Maura chose the same donor and was fertile enough to conceive on the first try.

Three months later Maura received a letter from Jane.

_Dear Maura, _

_I know we have not seen each other in almost two years and our communication skills are lacking, but I still consider you to be my friend, one of the best friends that I have ever had, my LLBFF remember. I also know that things are strained between us and I was hoping we could rectify that. I am also hoping that you would consider standing by side as I get married, and not to Casey. I have finally met someone with who can fill the hole that I had in my heart, and I would love for you to meet that person, and for them to meet you. You are more than welcome to bring someone with you, for I am sure someone has snatched you up. The wedding is in three months, August 23, and not very formal at all, so whatever dress you choose, that is if you decide to come, will be alright. I hope to hear from you soon, by letter, email, or phone, which ever you like._

_Love Always, your BFF Jane_

Maura was surprised by the letter, in fact she was surprised that she was not upset by it. Maybe she had moved on enough to except Jane back in her life. She wasn't sure she could ever forgive Angela, but this was Jane and she really did miss her friend. She also wanted Jane to finally meet her family, Decker would be four and Sylvia would just be turning one, and well she would be 6 months pregnant, luckily it would be informal.

Two days later Maura sent a text letting Jane know that she would be there, then she went about making arrangements for a place to stay. Maura knew that she would need someone to help her with the children, so she made arrangements for her current baby sitter Anna, a local college student, to join her.

Three months had flown by and Maura found herself, Anna and her family walking to baggage claim. Once she obtained her rental car, they loaded up the luggage and set off for the Ritz Carlton Hotel, where Maura had reserved the Presidential Suite. Upon arrival Maura had received a message from Jane asking if she could meet for dinner at her old house, since Maura had let Angela stay there. The children were tired from the flight, so Maura left them with Anna and once freshened up, headed for her old home.

Frankie was the one who answered the door and gave Maura a huge hug when he saw her, but when he pulled away his eyes went wide in realizing that Maura was pregnant. He was about to inquire where her spouse was, but Angela came and interrupted him. When she saw that Maura was pregnant a smile came over her face and she gave the doctor a hug as well, as if all was right with the world. After repeatedly saying how much she missed Maura, she told her to go see Jane, who was currently outside.

Maura was still getting over Angela's odd behavior, seeing as how their last conversation was not very nice, as she approached Jane who had her back to her. When Maura called out to her she turned around with a huge smile on her face, then let it falter a bit when she Maura pregnant, but soon had it back up as she said, "Oh my God look at you, beautiful as ever, and pregnant too; but isn't it a bit early to be having another baby?"

Maura was shocked to hear the words, another baby, how did Jane know about her other one, so she asked, "What do you mean Jane? How would you know whether I had another child or not, I have not seen anyone since I left, and well I never spoke to you about it either."

Jane realized how it may have come out as a bit harsh, and she didn't want to start a fight, but she knew she had to be honest as well, "Well actually I did see you about sixteen months ago, I was there at the coffee shop, but once I saw that you were pregnant, I chickened out and told you I had been called out on a case."

Maura was not sure what to say, she was confused as to why her being pregnant would have any bearing on Jane, "What did it matter to you if I was pregnant? I would have thought that you would have been happy for me. Maybe this was a mistake, maybe I shouldn't have come."

As Maura made to leave, Jane reached out and grabbed her arm, "No, please do not go, I am sorry, for then and for now. If you are happy, then I am happy for you. I have really missed you Maura and I am sorry for whatever caused you to leave, I have never believed for a minute that it was for the job, but I respected the fact that you seemed to need some space, but I never thought you would leave me for good."

Maura had not wanted to start a fight but Jane's words had hit a nerve, "Leave you, I left you?, what do you think you did Jane? You threw me to the side the moment Casey returned again, just like every other time he came back. You forgot about me, You had used me for whatever purpose and as soon as that jerk came back, I was no longer needed. So you do not get to say that I left you, I left to save myself! I could not stand by and watch you throw yourself at him again."

Maura was about to go on but was interrupted by an unfamiliar voice, "Don't you dare take that tone with my fiance, I told her it was a mistake to ask you here, you don't know the pain you caused her, now turn around and leave."

Maura stood there and just stared at this person, at this woman telling her to get out of her own house, this woman who was Jane's what? Jane's fiance? Maura turned to Jane and questioned her, "This is who you are marrying? This woman?"

When Jane just stood there not answering she shook her head and said, "Amazing, I guess your mother was right when she told me that I wasn't good enough for you, Was it all a joke to you? Leading me on all those years, making me think that we might have a chance? Was I just an experiment? Did you and your family get a good enough laugh? Was asking me here another part of that joke?"

Maura was crying and holding her belly, the stress from all that was transpiring was causing stress on the baby as well, her stomach was cramping and she knew she had to calm herself, she was being unfair to her unborn child, and she needed to get far away from Jane, as she turned to leave she saw Angela standing there watching her, but she had no words for her and walked out the door.

Jane followed after her and yelled, "You couldn't have loved me that much, since you moved on so soon after leaving, I mean two kids Maura."

Maura spun around and yelled back, "It is actually none of your business, but if you must know I have three, the first I adopted, the second one and this one, are from donor sperm. I gave up on being loved the day you went back to Casey, you shattered my heart, and your mother made me think very little of myself. So instead of wasting my life away in self pity, I picked myself up and am giving all the love I have to my children. Oh and before I forget, tell your mother to get the hell out of my house."

Maura got into her rental car and left Jane standing there. She just wanted to get back to her hotel room and hug her children. Then she wanted to get on the earliest flight, she was done with Boston, it held nothing for her anymore.

When Jane went back into the house she pushed her fiance aside as she tried to comfort her, and headed straight for her mother. "What the hell did you say to Maura? Why did you tell me that she left because she was uncomfortable with the way I had been acting around her? Why did you make me believe that she didn't love me the way I loved her?"

Angela stumbled backwards as Jane approached her with such a fury, then her words stumbled out as well, "She may have confessed her feelings for you, but actions speak louder than words, she didn't fight for you, she left you with Casey and ran away like the weak woman she is. She didn't even fight me when I told her she wasn't good enough for you, and when I accused her of taking advantage of you, I mean you are the way you are because of her. I didn't raise you to be a lesbian, but here you are a queer because of her."

Jane slapped her mother across the face, "How dare you? If you are such a homophobe, then why did you set me up with Carrie here?"

Angela laughed and looked to Carrie, "Do you want to tell her, or should I?"

Carrie shrugged her shoulders and allowed Angela to continue, "I wanted to see for myself if you were gay or not. When Casey proved to be a loser once again and leave you, I figured maybe he wasn't the problem. So I asked Carrie here to help me find out, I told her all about Maura and made sure she did things that I know you liked about Maura, and look what happened, you fell in love with her in under a year."

Jane grabbed Carrie by the neck and shoved her into the wall, "You fucking played me, is that why you wanted to wait until our wedding night? Your not even gay are you?" Carrie was shaking her head no as she gasped for air. Jane finally let her go and told her to get out and never show her face again. Then she turned on her own mother, "Maura told me to tell you to get out of her house, well I can do better than that, I want you out of my life, Pop was smart to leave you, you are such a bitch!"

Jane yelled to Frankie to make sure Angela was gone before morning, then she got on the phone and called in a favor to BRIC, she needed the current location of Maura Isles.

Frankie knew that Maura would have a hard time trusting Jane so after telling his mother to start packing, he went outside and gave her call. After forty minutes of explaining what his mother had done to Jane, she was skeptical, but still inclined to give Jane a chance to explain and told Frankie where she was, and that he could inform Jane.

Jane was very thankful for her brother and made it to the hotel thirty minutes later. As she was about to knock on the door, it opened and a young woman made to exit the room. She smiled and asked if she was Jane, once she replied yes, she was told to go wait in the living area and that Maura would be right out.

As Jane took a seat she looked around the room and saw Duplo blocks and cars scattered around the floor as well as several books laying on a chair. Jane was smiling at the small mess, motherhood sure had changed the neat freak doctor she had once been.

Maura approached and took a seat across from Jane, "I am only giving you this opportunity to speak to me because of what Frankie told me, I can only imagine what you are going through right now after finding out about your mother's betrayal. You still played a big part in hurting me all on your own. I do not want to yell and scream, I would like a civilized and honest conversation. I can only hope that we can survive this, just as we survived when you shot my father. If it had not been for Frankie, I would be on a plane already."

Jane smiled tentatively at Maura, "I would have found you either way, even if Frankie had not contacted you. I told my mother off and sent her packing, she means nothing to me anymore. The night before Casey returned I wanted to tell you how I felt, I wanted to ask you to be my girlfriend, but I wanted to make sure that my mother was okay with it. That was the biggest mistake of my life, the second was when I listened to her tell me that you would not return my feelings, that she knew for a fact that you had no interest in women. She claimed that it came up in one of your many conversations with her. She told me to hold on to your friendship and to move on with my life. The next morning Casey was as at my door, and I saw it as a sign. I pushed you away because I couldn't handle seeing you, knowing that I couldn't have you. When you left I thought it was for the best, but then Casey left again and I was alone, without you, and I realized what I had done. I wanted to make it right, that was when I invited you to Thanksgiving, when you said yes, I was so happy, but then you changed your mind and figured you were alright, so I stopped trying. Frankie had been telling me from the beginning that you loved me, but I couldn't believe him, I couldn't see beyond your actions of leaving. Then when you called to say you were coming to Boston and wanted to talk, I decided to take the chance and tell you how I felt, but then I saw you pregnant and knew I was too late. I couldn't face you, so I ran. I went into seclusion after that, I worked, but once the shift was over I went home and wouldn't see anyone. One day Angela had enough, she came over and forced me to take a shower and dress nicely, under the guise of taking me to dinner. That was the day I met Carrie, that was the day I started to feel human again. She was so much like you, same mannerisms, same quirks, that I soon became enamored with her. She made my heart hurt a little bit less. We started doing everything together and I was happy, so very happy. We took these slow, but one day I just really wanted to make love to her, but she said that she wanted to wait until we were married and proposed to me, I said yes, just after knowing her for only eight months. I did not have any idea that my mother and her were behind this sick farce, I still don't know what their end game was, and I really do not care. All I care about right now is making things right with you. Do you think we can overcome this? Do you think you can forgive me?"

Maura was about to reply but she heard Sylvia crying from the monitor, so she excused herself to check on her little one. She returned with Sylvia in her arms. Once Maura was situated in the chair with her child on her lap, she said, "I guess introductions are in order, this her is Sylvia Jane, she is a year old and has the temperament of her name sake, well middle name sake."

Maura smiled at Jane's surprise for giving her daughter her name, even if it was just the middle one, it meant something. Then she said, "We both made the mistake in not voicing our feelings to each other, instead we allowed ourselves and our hearts to be led astray by the actions and words of one person, your mother, my surrogate mother. The day she spoke to me and said those harsh words, it was a slap in the face. I never thought she could be filled with so much hate, especially after all that we had been through together. It still hurts that you chose Casey, that you purposely gave up on me without a fight, but the truth of your mother's actions makes it hurt a bit less. Carrie was right with one thing she said, I should have fought for you as well, I should have risked just telling you, I was leaving anyways and well we both know I didn't do that. Instead I gave up, I felt so defeated, after everything he had put you through, you allowed him back in so freely. In a way though, I am happy you did, I had to pick myself up and become independent again. Not that I wasn't before, but I had relied on you being a part of my life that I wasn't my own person, I had missing pieces. So when I arrived in Tennessee I had to do some soul searching, I needed to put myself back together. Within two weeks of my arrival there had been a horrific car accident involving several tractor trailers and twenty some cars. The States Emergency Response team called the Body Farm and asked for our help as well, since our team was made up of so many crime scene experts. When we arrived on site we spread out in search of survivors. I was the one who found Decker and his parents, and the moment he latched onto me, the moment he was in my arms and holding on for dear life, as if saying, please help me, please make everything better, I knew I had found what I was missing. Once he was taken to the hospital, I continued to check on him, I took an active role in finding his living family members, but when it was found that he had none, the thought of this little boy being alone in such a big world became too much for me. I wanted to protect him, I wanted to give him a home, so I made some calls and a month later, I was officially his mother. Life had new meaning for me, my job was no longer my first priority. As we bonded, I became more aware of my need to experience motherhood in another way, I wanted to give birth, so I did just that. I sought out a sperm bank and this is the beautiful result. It was such a wonderful experience that I had to do it again before I was too old to enjoy it, so that is why I have another one on the way. So I actually have you to thank for all of this."

Maura stood up with Sylvia who was starting to squirm and placed her in her play pen, then she went to grab a couple bottles of water. After handing one to Jane she continued, "In the time away, I was able to mend my heart and place you and the memories we shared in a special spot. I was at the point where I felt I could see you and be okay with how things had to be, but I was wrong, the moment I saw you turn around my knees went weak, and all the love I had just came rushing forth, I know that I will never stop being in love with you. I want to fix our friendship first, and you have to realize that my life is different now, I come with baggage. Decker, Sylvia and Kicker here, are all apart of the package. I need for you to make sure that this is what you want as well, not just me this time, but an instant family. We need to take things slow, I need for us to be open with our feelings and communication, we can not hide anymore. I am not over the hurt, as I am sure you are not either, especially with everything you have just learned. So again, we need to take this slow."

Jane understood and was committed to doing whatever was needed to have Maura in her life again.

"I agree that we need to take things slow, but I need for you to believe me when I say, I will spend the rest of my life telling you and showing you just how much I have always loved you. I also know that we cannot do that with any distance between us, I am not going to ask you to come back here either. This city holds too much pain for both of us, so I want to come back with you to Knoxville. I will get my own place of course, but if we are to do this right, I need to be near you and the children. They need to get to know me as well."

Maura was crying now, but they were happy tears, she knew in her heart that everything was going to be okay in time. Just then Decker came into the room, having awoken from his afternoon nap, rubbing his eyes. He looked from his mother to the other woman sitting in the room, then he realized that his mother was crying, as he climbed on her lap to give her a hug he asked, "Are you okay Momma?" Once Maura replied that she was and that she was crying happy tears, he asked, "Is that Jane, Momma."

Jane was surprised as she looked over at Maura with her son. Maura looked directly in Jane's eyes as she said, "Yes, this is Jane. The one who I have told you all about."

Decker climbed down from Maura's lap and proceeded to walk over and climb into Jane's lap. Which brought a huge smile to the detective's face, especially when he said to her, "Can you teach me to play baseball? Momma and I watch the Red Sox all the time, she said you taught her about it."

Jane hugged the boy to her, "Yes I will teach you, and if you want I can also teach you about Basketball, football, cars, and forts."

He looked from Jane to his Mom and back, "I would like that, thank you very much miss Jane."

This made Jane laugh, he was defiantly Maura's son, perfect manners and only four years old.

Within a month Jane had sold her Condo, put in her papers with BPD and was soon to be employed as a Special Agent with the Tennessee Bureau of Investigation, Criminal Investigation division, In the Field Unit. This department works for the District Attorneys office and investigates everything from high profile murders to official misconduct of public office to embezzlement cases and financial fraud. Jane was excited for this new challenge to being in 3 months, and she was excited for the change of scenery.

Frankie and Tommy had helped her move into her Condo, which was fifteen minutes from work and only ten minutes from Maura's home. Her Condo and Maura's home both overlooked the Tennessee River and she had joked that she should just buy a canoe and paddle over. Her brothers promised to come and visit as often as they could, but it had been a tearful goodbye for them all.

By the time Maura was ready to deliver her second child, she and Jane had found there way back to each other and more. So Maura knew that she was ready for the next step, a week before her due date she took a walk with Jane along the river in her backyard and proposed. It was not overly dramatic, but just a simple profession of her love for her and the desire to spend the rest of her life with her. Jane was overly happy and needed no time to think, as she yelled Yes over and over. Then Maura shocked her when she said that she wanted to get married in two days, when Jane asked why so soon, with the baby due any day, Maura answered, I want to put your name on our child's birth certificate, and once we are settled with this new addition, I would like for you to legally adopt Decker and Sylvia. Jane kissed Maura with all the passion she could muster, she had everything she ever wanted and she was not going to ever screw it up.

Six hours after they said I Do, Maura's water broke and they headed to the hospital, another eight hours and they welcomed their daughter, Avery Elizabeth Rizzoli-lsles. Yes life did not get any better than this.


	9. Chapter 9: Actions Not Words

A/N: I just want to address one thing from the last chapter, I did not name their child after Angie's daughter, I actually have no clue as to her kids names, nor do I know Sasha's off the top of my head either. I happen to enjoy the characters of Maura and Jane, I do not obsess over the actors who portray them. It just happens to be the name of someone in my own life.

Chapter 9: Actions Not Words

Jane had never been good with communicating, she could never think of the right words to convey what she was feeling. It may have been because of how she had been raised, her Italian family was not one for words either, instead they hugged a lot, cooked dinners together, laughed, and were always there for each other. The "I love you's" were silent, but the feeling was there none the less. If the feelings were those of anger, disappointment, or annoyance, one could expect to receive the silent treatment, a punch in the arm, no dessert, or just plain angry looks. It was just the way they were.

Recently Jane began to wish that she was Articulate, that she could express herself eloquently to the one person who would not only appreciate it, but who would then understand how much she meant to her. She had recently thought about just walking up to her and kissing her, but what if she had been reading Maura wrong, what if she didn't want to take their friendship to the next level. No what Jane needed to do, was figure out a way to tell her that she was in love with her, without verbally telling her. The only thing was to figure out how.

As Jane thought about Maura and everything that she knew about her, from childhood stories all the way to the present, it finally came to her just how she would go about showing her, she just needed time to put it all together.

As Jane worked out how and when things would take place, she realized that it all could not happen in just a day, instead she would start with small gestures and work her way up to the grand prize, which she would unveil next Friday, on Maura's birthday. Sunday would be the beginning of her profession, she could only hope her actions spoke the right words.

When Maura woke up on Sunday morning she was surprised to see a bouquet of flowers sitting on her kitchen island, and not just any flowers. There were Larkspur, Gardenia's, Freesia and Cala Lilies, arranged in a beautiful crystal vase. Sitting next to the flowers was a small box and hot chocolate, that was still that, hot. This meant only one thing, her bestower was still near. When she opened the box, her smile had turned even brighter, as she whispered out, "Jane". Then as she began to eat the Pain au Chocolat, from Crema Cafe, she began to wonder if Jane knew the meaning of the flowers she had given to her.

When Maura was finished enjoying her breakfast, a nice remembrance of her time as a child in France, she went to the guest house to see if Jane was there. Unfortunately she was not, and neither was Angela. Maura went back in and phoned Jane, but it went to voice mail, so she left a quick thank you as she thought about why Jane was being so mysterious.

Monday rolled around way too early for Maura, as she was called out at 3am to a crime scene, not to mention it was across town for another district that she was responsible for, as Chief ME for all of greater Boston. That meant no Jane to keep her mood in check with the laughter she readily supplied. As she approached the crime scene she the senior detective stopped her, he wanted to give her a heads up, children were involved. Her day had just taken gotten even worse, it was hard for her to detach when it came to having a child on her morgue table. As she made her way into the house, the slaughter that had taken place was self evident, blood was everywhere from the walls to the ceiling. As Maura made her way from one victim to another, she took careful notes, documenting every possible clue. Once the doctor had finished with the eighth victim, three adults and five children in all, she knew what had happened and it sickened her. From the blood spray patterns her team tracked, the gun shot residue found on the Male Adult, it was an easy call. A father had killed his wife, mother- in-law and his five children, the only question remained was why. What had these little angels done to deserve such a horrific end to their short lives? The investigation didn't end there though, she still had to perform all of the autopsies and type up her reports, her day was a long way from being over, each autopsy would take roughly 40 minutes each to complete.

When Jane got into work at eight that morning she was excited to start her week, and the first piece of business was to go check on Maura, since she had not returned any of her calls or texts in the past two hours. When she exited the elevator she noticed that the morgue was a bustle of activity, when she went to question Susie, she was met with a wave of the hand as she sped doing her job. Jane finally caught a glimpse of Maura in her black scrubs and the exhaustion she was displaying not only in her body language, but on her face as well, broke Jane's heart. Unnoticed by Maura, she made her way back upstairs to find out what was going on.

Once Jane got the story from Korsak, she knew that she needed to do more than just the simple gesture she had planned. She needed to do something to turn Maura's day around, she needed to get Maura away from the dark, an all too easy place to go when children were victims, she herself knew the feeling all too well.

Maura had finished up the last autopsy around ten AM, by noon she had typed up all she could for her reports, the lab results that would need to be included, had a forty-eight to sixty hour window before they would be returned. Maura headed to her private locker room, took a shower and put on a change of clothes, feeling a bit refreshed she headed to see if Jane had time to catch lunch; she still needed to thank her for her Sunday surprise.

When Maura walked into the homicide unit, she was surprised to find only Korsak and Frankie at their desks. Before she could inquire about Jane's whereabouts, her phone pinged, indicating a new text, it was from just the person she was looking for. Jane told her to meet her in the garage.

Jane was waiting by her car dressed in her usual attire, minus the blazer, smiling as she saw a more casually dressed Maura walking towards her, instead of her usual dress, Maura wore black linen dress pants with an off white blouse and sandles. Jane called out to her, "You look really nice Maur, and I am glad to see you are wearing comfortable shoes for once, I thought we could take a walk after grabbing a bite to eat, I feel like taking an extended lunch today, that is unless we get a call out."

Maura smiled at Jane, she really liked it when the detective paid her a compliment about her appearance, she usually planned her outfit for the day with her in mind. "That sounds great Jane, I could use an extended break."

Jane wiggled her eyebrows as she said, "Get in my lady, we shall have lunch, but where I am taking you, is a surprise."

Maura walked over to Jane and gave her a kiss on the cheek, "Speaking of surprises my dear detective, I haven't properly thanked you for the flowers and breakfast you left on Sunday, I only wished you would have stayed and joined me, I missed having you there with me."

Jane swallowed hard, the window of opportunity was open, they were so close and she could feel her resolve slowly melting, she could just kiss her, but NO, she had to do this the way she had planned, there was still so much more for her to say, well show actually. Jane took a step back and opened Maura's door as she replied, "If I would have been there, then it wouldn't have been as much of a surprise. I am glad you enjoyed it though, now let us get going, I think you will enjoy lunch as well."

Jane drove a few miles and was able to find a place to park along Broad Street, there they got out and walked a few blocks, until they reached their destination, Quincy Market Colonade. Jane wasn't sure who was more happy, her or Maura, this was the best place to come for fast food in Boston, It was a long food hall with over thirty-six international food vendors. One could have Indian, Thai, New England Chowder and Crab rolls, Pizza, you name it, you could have it.

Jane walked with her hand on Maura's lower back, guiding her through the crowds of people, ensuring that they did not get separated, then leaned forward to talk in Maura's ear, so that she could hear her over all the noise, "So what do you have a taste for today, I know you like to go for healthy, but I was thinking that after the day you have had, you might want to have something a bit more comforting."

Maura reached back for Jane's other hand and gave it a squeeze, she was thankful for how Jane acknowledged the tragedy that she had dealt with, without pushing her to talk, instead she was letting her know that she was there for her, and that meant more than anything to her. Maybe by tonight she would be able to talk to Jane about it, maybe even find comfort in her friends arms, but right now distraction was the best medicine.

Maura leaned her shorter body back into Jane's and turned her head backwards, so Jane could hear her response, "I agree with you, I am not in the mood for rabbit food, what I would really like is a lobster roll and some clam chowder, but I do not know if I could eat it all and still have room for some fried dough for dessert."

Jane had to laugh, when Maura chose to eat unhealthy, she did so with gusto, "How about we split the Lobster roll, each have a small bowl of chowder and then take the fried dough to go, I'd like to take you somewhere once were done."

Maura agreed and they set off to get their lunch. Tables were hard to come by, so they ended up having to stand at one of the many food counter stations in the long hall to eat. As Maura bit into her half of the lobster roll, some mayo had trickled down her mouth to her chin, Jane was quick to respond and wiped it off with her thumb. As Maura chewed and before she could reply with a thank you, she watched as Jane stuck her thumb between her lips and licked off the excess mayo. Maura had to look away at that point or she was going to have a lot to answer for, she could see the headlines in the morning, Chief Medical Examiner molests one of Boston's finest in public, that would not go over well at all.

Once they finished up and had desert and coffees in hand, Jane led Maura out the side door and down Market street, and over to her next planned location, "I thought we could walk off our lunch while I give you the Jane Rizzoli guided tour of the Freedom Trail, I can promise you that the next two and a half miles will be nothing like you ever experienced before."

Maura laughed, not just a giggle, but a deep from the belly laugh and it felt good, Jane just made things so much better, the weight of what she had seen and had to do, was lifting off her mind and shoulders, all thanks to the woman whom she loved more than anything. "To be honest, I have never taken a guided tour per say, I think I might have told you already, but in case I didn't, when I was a little girl my father brought me here most Sundays and he was my personal guide. It is the one memory that I hold close to my heart, it was the only time in my life that I can remember it being just him and I. We would always end up at the Brattle Book Shop, he was the one to start my collection of rare antique books, I have first editions of The Brothers Grimm, the complete collection of Roald Dahl's books, as well as A.A. Milne, I can only hope to share them with my own children one day. Of course I have many more adult books, especially the classics, but my favorite are the children's books that he selected for me."

A small tear escaped Maura's eye as she thought back on her father from way back when, how she missed the man he had been. She shook it off though, not wanting to take away from what Jane was doing, "Okay detective, I am in your hands, and am all ears."

Jane could tell she had stirred up a mixture of happy and painful memories, she could only hope that it would end with more happy memories. As they walked Jane not only spoke about the history that she knew very well, it had been her favorite subject all throughout school, but she added in funny stories about things her and her brothers had done along the trail as they grew up. One of the funniest stories Jane told had to do with Tommy and Frankie. One Halloween night when they were in middle school, they dressed up as zombies and hid in the Granary Burying Ground, as pedestrians walked passed they would scare them, that was until Angela had caught them red handed and nothing was scarier than Momma Rizzoli, not even zombies. Maura could picture it in her head, and just laughed. She loved to hear stories about the Rizzoli kids growing up, they made up for her lack of stories.

The stories were so engaging that Maura had not realized where they were until Jane stopped outside a familiar brick building. Jane saw the questioning look in Maura's eyes and said, "I just thought you might like to see if they had any books that you would want to add to your collection, maybe we could pick one out together."

Maura moved closer to Jane and gave her a hug, "Thank you Jane, you always seem to know just what I need." Maura then leaned up and gave Jane a kiss on the cheek, then grabbed her hand and pulled her into the store as she said, "Come on let's go buy some books."

Jane had never been in a used book store before and was soon drawn in by the smell and the vast amount of books, there was not a single open space in the place. As she looked around she found a rare Mark Twain collection, a series of three of his books, Adventures of Huckleberry Finn, Adventures of Tom Sawyer, and Following the Equator. Maura could tell from the smile on Jane's face that the books she was looking at meant something to her, "I have never read these works of Twain's, I have a basic understanding of the content from when I was in school, but never got around to reading them. Did you enjoy these Jane?"

Jane was rubbing her hand over the cover of Huck Finn, "Yeah, we didn't have many books of our own growing up, most we read we got from the library, and these two, Huck Finn and Tom Sawyer, I must have checked out a dozen times or more. You really should read these one day, but I am sure you can get a better deal at Barnes & Nobles."

Maura reached out and took the three books from Jane's hands, "How about if we read them together, or you can read them to me, winter is just around the corner and it might be a fun thing to do, just think a nice fire, the couch, a few beers and wine and the tales of Mark Twain; and as far as the price goes, this is a great find, these are first editions Jane, and three thousand for all of them is a steal."

Jane could not argue with Maura, especially when she had given her such a wonderful image of them enjoying these together, and in front of a fire no less. Maura paid for the books and they made their way back to Jane's car, on the way they had gotten a call to a scene.

The case involved a business partnership that had gone bad, the victim was a fifty-eight year old man that had been shot multiple times. Once Maura completed the autopsy they had enough to catch the guy, the problem was finding him. Maura was able to call it a day and headed home, where as Jane's day had gotten a whole lot longer.

Tuesday rolled around and Jane, who had only gotten a few hours sleep, was right back to hunting down the perp. Frankie was reviewing phone records of the victim and the suspect, while Jane was reviewing traffic cam video as well as running his EZ pass through the system, hoping it got tagged overnight. By seven AM Frankie had found a possible motive and a lead to where he could be hiding.

The victim's wife had been calling her husbands cousin multiple times a day and at all hours. The same could be said for his records as well. Just then Korsak arrived for the day, and the three of them went to pay the wife a visit. An hour later, both the wife and Cousin were arrested, and Jane was free to implement today's gesture.

Today was about using other peoples words to portray some of her feelings, so Jane ran down to the cafe and bought Maura a tea, then headed to her office. Once she was sure that Maura was not in site, she snuck in and left the tea, along with a small note card, then she went back upstairs.

When Maura returned to her office, after gathering reports from her team, she was surprised to see a tea waiting for her. She shook her head and smiled, she knew it was Jane again, then she opened the card and read, "_The glory of friendship is not the outstretched hand, nor the kindly smile, nor the joy of companionship; it is the spiritual inspiration that comes to one when she discovers that someone else believes in her and is willing to trust her."Ralph Waldo Emerson_Jane then added, _Make sure you have coverage from Thursday evening until Tuesday morning, I have a surprise for you! Love, Me_

Maura's heart raced a bit at the unknown that Jane had in store for her, she knew Jane would never forget her birthday, but the fact that she was planning something and this early in the week, was really something for Jane. Maura then sent a quick text thanking Jane, then she went about keeping herself busy, trying to keep her mind off the excitement brewing inside of her.

As lunch time was approaching, Jane found herself knee deep in reports. She had planned on grabbing lunch with Maura, but if she was to have a four day weekend, she needed to get this done. Instead she grabbed the phone and placed an order from the deli down the street, salads for her and Maura and a couple of sandwiches for the guys. When the order was delivered she handed out the food and then placed Maura's back in the bag, along with another note. Then she had an officer take it down to her office.

Maura had been busy with her paperwork as well, she didn't want anything left undone for the covering ME, that she hadn't even realized it was lunch time. After the officer handed her the bag, she checked her phone, thinking she may have missed a text or call from Jane. Realizing that she hadn't, she opened the bag to find her favorite quinoa salad and another note card. This one read, _"True Friendship multiplies the good in life and divides its evils. Strive to have friends, for life without friends is like life on a desert island. To find one real friend in a lifetime is good fortune; to keep her is a blessing." Baltasar Gracian _Then Jane added her own words, _You are my blessing in life Maura, there isn't a day that I don't thank God for bringing you to me. Enjoy the salad, as I am up here enjoying mine. See what you do to me, I am even eating healthy for you. Love Me_

Maura was choked up, was Jane doing these things as a lead up to her birthday? Or was it something else? Jane always did nice things for her, but ever since Sunday, there was more thought involved, more care taken. Which got her to think about those flowers again, did Jane know their meaning? The Calla Lilies meant love and remembrance, the Gardenia's meant love and passion, the Freesia meant desire, and the Larkspur was for passion as well. If Jane did know, then this was going to be the best birthday that she had ever had. Maura could only hope that this years gift from Jane was the gift of Jane herself. However she couldn't let her heart and brain get ahead of themselves, she would have to wait and see, she didn't want to guess and be wrong.

Tuesday nights had become Angela and Maura nights, sometimes they went shopping and grabbed a bite to eat, or they would just sit around and talk over a meal that they cooked together. This was how Maura had learned so many stories about Jane and her brothers, the ones that Jane would never think to share; it was also a time to have a mother and surrogate daughter bonding session. Jane had been invited to join them from the start, but she felt it was better for it to be just them, she wasn't one for girl chats, unless it was just with Maura.

Tonight Angela was going to teach Maura how to make another one of Nona's secret family recipes, her version of Pasta Fagioli. Unlike most restaurants, Nona added Prosciutto to hers as well as her other key difference, homemade pasta. Once they had finished eating and cleaning up, it was already 9pm. Just before Maura was about to say goodnight to Angela, her phone pinged, she had an incoming email.

It was from Jane, "_I hope you and Ma had fun tonight. I missed being around you today and the thought of falling asleep without saying goodnight to you didn't feel right. So goodnight, sleep tight and may you have pleasant dreams. I cannot wait until morning for when I get to see you, I will be by bright and early so that I can join you on your morning run. Love, Jane your one and only LLBFF_

Maura was in a bit of a trance as she read the words from Jane, Angela had been calling out to her several times without her knowing. Once she realized, she apologized and bid Angela a goodnights rest. Then she went upstairs to shower and change into her night clothes, as she climbed into bed she debated calling Jane or just sending her a reply to her email, finally she decided to send the reply in case Jane was already asleep, "_Yes I enjoyed my night, my repertoire of __your families__ dishes has been increased once again, before you know it I may __be__ completely transformed into a __Rizzoli. I missed you as well today, I hope you enjoyed your salad as much as I enjoyed mine, thank you again. If you keep spoiling me the way you have been these past few days, I may think you actually do "LIKE" me. I hope you are having beautiful dreams as well, I look forward to seeing you in the morning too. Vi amo immensamente caro amico (I love you immensely my dear friend)"_

Jane had not yet fallen asleep when her phone chimed, she reached over and opened the email, it brought an instant smile as she read Maura's response. Jane could only laugh at her mention of being transformed into a Rizzoli, if Jane had her way Maura would officially become one, and hopefully soon. Jane closed her eyes and in fact had beautiful dreams, with Maura in them they could be nothing but beautiful.

Jane was using her key at 6AM to let herself in at Maura's, for once she had locked her door. She found Maura and her mother in the kitchen talking. As she made her way to join them, she took in the outfit Maura was wearing compared to her own sweats and BPD sweatshirt. Maura was wearing track pants that fit almost like a glove, the way they hugged her ass was so mesmerizing; however what caused Jane to almost have a heart attack on the spot, was the tank top that Maura had on, it was made from that stretchy moisture wicking material. When she first saw Maura from the back she noticed it had a razor back design, then when she turned and she got a full frontal view of Maura's assets, she had lost her ability to speak.

Angela kept asking her if she was alright, not understanding why her daughter was standing there like she was, but Maura, who had planned for such a reaction, stood there smiling like the chestshire cat. Proud that she had such an effect on Jane, after a few minutes she saved Jane from her mother's apparent worry when she walked over and smacked her on the ass,"Come on Jane, we better get our run while we still have time, I don't want to be late to work today, I have four autopsies scheduled and the day hasn't even really started."

Jane snapped out of her trance and finally acknowledged her mother, after assuring her that she was okay, just lost in thought, they headed out.

As they ran Maura said, "I am surprised you wanted to run this morning, I know you said that you missed me yesterday, but you could have just came over for breakfast. I happen to know that you hate running."

Jane grunted out a laugh as they headed up a hill, "I normally do hate running, I would rather hit a body bag, or work out with weights, but running with you is actually enjoyable, not to mention breakfast with you, means breakfast with my mother."

Maura smiled as she sped up her pace, and said with an obvious flirt in her voice "All you have to do is ask, to have breakfast alone with me, I can handle your mother Jane, you should know that by now."

Jane almost tripped over her own two feet, the seductive tone to Maura's voice was enough to make her wet, she would need to run even harder now to help relieve those endorphins that Maura always talks about. She may have to move up her time table by at least a day, Friday was just too far away in the scheme of things.

When they arrived back at Maura's house, they both hit the shower, unfortunately separate ones. Jane was able to get ready in as little as fifteen minutes, compared to the forty minutes Maura spent in her bathroom, which did not include the other twenty minutes to get dressed. Jane took this opportunity to use more of her actions of affections. She snuck into Maura's closet and chose her favorite dress, and then laid it out on Maura's bed, along with a matching pair of shoes from Maura's collection. Then she opened up Maura's lingerie drawers and selected her under garments as well. After laying it all out, she left a preprinted note and snuck back out.

When Maura exited her bathroom, dressed in only a bath towel, she spotted her clothes on the bed almost immediately. Her knees went a bit weak as she realized what Jane had done, there was no denying it now, Jane was definitely interested in her, and not just as a friend, the matching black lace undies, said it all. Then she spotted the note, _"You always seem to choose an outfit that speaks to me, today I thought I would choose and outfit that speaks for me. See you soon at work, Love Jane._

Maura had parked outside the morgue in her dedicated parking space, so there was no need to use the elevator, she just walked in and headed to her office. Once she checked to see if there were any autopsies added over night, which there were, she set off to change into her scrubs. It turned out to be another one of those days where she just didn't get a break, besides her current case load, she was called out to a scene just before noon; this one taking her out to Quincy. Maura had her assistant ME finish up with the remaining two autopsies and she made the thirty minute drive.

By the time Maura had finished at the scene, came back to perform the autopsy and wrap up all her reports, it was eight PM. She was glad that she had that morning run with Jane, because she had not seen her since. It seemed that Jane had a similar day, and was currently at a crime scene in Brookline. She sent off a quick email, _"Sorry you were unable to see me in the outfit you picked out, I loved the choice you made, heading home now and looking forward to tomorrow night and four days of no interruptions, I cannot wait to spend the time with you. I will even wear this outfit again for you, if I can get it dry cleaned in time, the lingerie I will be hand washing tonight, so they will definitely be ready! Having a quick bite and turning in early, I think I will need lots of energy for the weekend. Sweet Dreams, hope you can rest as well, Love, Maura."_

Jane had been in an ugly mood since lunch, she didn't have a break to go and see Maura all morning, and then when finally got down there, she was gone. Then just when dinner time came around and she thought she could call it a night, some jerk had to go and kill his brother. Just as they were leaving the scene, Maura's text made it to her. Her mood became better in an instant, and she found herself envisioning Maura in all sorts of lingerie, and that led to other thoughts.

When Jane awoke on Thursday she was really excited, it was when the big part of her plan was to be revealed, not necessarily the part where she admits her feelings, but the part where she tells Maura that she is taking her away for the weekend.

Maura texted her and asked to meet at the cafe for coffee, once they said hello and had their coffees in hand, Maura was called away to meet with the family of one their victims. "Maybe we can sneak away for lunch at least, if not we know we will see each other at five PM for sure." Maura called out as she walked away.

Around 10 am, a delivery man entered Maura's office carrying an envelope, once she had signed for it she opened it, inside was a pamphlet for an Inn in Vermont, and not just any Inn, it was where her paternal grandparents had been married. They had met when they were children, married when he was twenty and she was 18, and loved each other for 70 years after, until they both died within days of each other. Maura had grown up hoping that one day she too could find a love like theirs. Now she had no doubt in her mind, Jane loved her, just as she loved her.

Maura wanted to do something for Jane, for the past few days Jane had been sending her signals, her way of telling her how she felt, but with her actions instead of words, so Maura wanted to reply to them, she wanted to let Jane know that she felt just as strongly as her, so she wrapped up her work, left final instructions for the ME covering for her, ensured that dispatch had his contact number and finally emailed Jane that something had come up and that she would see her tonight for dinner, and of course she said she couldn't wait for their little trip.

Jane had been disappointed in missing out on lunch with Maura, but she had a feeling Maura wanted extra time to pack, since she had given her very little notice, that alone made her chuckle. So she worked through lunch and by 2pm Cavanaugh sent her on her way.

Meanwhile Maura had made a few stops, she could easily just tell Jane how she felt, and there would be time for that later, now she wanted to show Jane in the same way she had shown her, with actions.

Her first stop was a jewelry store not far from the station, she had seen this particular piece months ago and had kept it in mind for just this moment. Her second stop was over on Market Street, which made it convenient for her to pick up her final items. Now all she had to do was get to Jane's and set it all up, that way she would have her answer before she came over, that was if she still had any doubts.

When Jane arrived home she was met by Jo Friday jumping up and down, "Hey there girl, are you excited to spend time with your hard shelled friend Bass? Don't let your Nona stuff you with too many treats okay. I need to grab my stuff then I will walk you for a bit before we head to Maura's"

As Jane headed to her bedroom she thought she could smell Maura's perfume, but then realized that was ridiculous since she had not been over in awhile, or maybe she had been there. Jane smiled as she saw what Maura had done, on the bed she had laid out an outfit for her, but this one was not from her closet. Maura had gone out and bought it for her. A note laid out next to it, _"You have always had difficulty believing anyone that has ever tried to tell you that you are beautiful, believe me when I say I think you are gorgeous, sexy and beautiful inside and out. I hope you like what I have chosen for you."_

Jane looked over the items that lay before her, Maura had chosen a pair of Helmut Lang skinny jeans in black, a crimson knit Henley, a pair of black boots, and the underwear was just what she liked, but a bit more feminine, more sexy but she found that she really liked them, better yet, she couldn't wait to see how Maura liked them on her. The clothes may be a lot more money than Jane would ever spend on clothes, but what hit her most was the fact that Maura had chosen what she was comfortable in, she was not trying to change her. Maura was telling her that she loved her just the way she was.

Jane went into her bathroom next and that was where she found a small box, what she found choked her up. Maura had bought her a silver chain and at the end of it was a white gold St. Michael Badge Medal, and on the reverse side was an inscription, _I will always have your back, you will always have my heart. _This told Jane that Maura was fine with who she was, a cop, and that she would never try to change that, instead she would always support her.

As Jane grabbed her bags and headed into her living room she noticed two more items laying on her kitchen bar, the first was a box from her favorite bakery, canolis, and next to it was a wrapped item, once it was unwrapped, she smiled, it was a book, The complete collection of Dashiell Hammetts Thin Man Series. Maura had bought her the complete DVD set for her birthday and at the time she had said, "I know you are more of a movie person, but I think the written stories are much more romantic, I would love to be somebody's Nora." Jane had to laugh, she was going to love being her Nick.

Jane grabbed Jo's leash and they headed out the door, as she passed the threshold, she couldn't help but think that this could be there last time there.

Jane went over to the guest house first and dropped off Jo Friday to her mom, then after telling her mom that she was taking Maura to Vermont for her birthday, she slipped out and went to the main house, locking the door behind her. Not seeing Maura on the main floor, she headed upstairs to find Maura in her closet, and what a mess it was. "I missed the weather report about a tornado hitting Beacon Hill." Jane laughed.

A very flustered Maura snapped her head around and huffed, "Not funny Jane, a little more notice would have been nice, I mean I don't even know what you have planned for us, I don't know..."

Jane had taken a few steps forward, stepping over shoes, purses and clothes that had been scattered all over, then she grabbed Maura by her upper arms and pulled in for a kiss, putting a stop to Maura's panic state. Maura immediately melted into the kiss, they soon were waging war in each others mouth, it was battle of the tongues. When air was needed they reluctantly broke apart, and just as they had caught their breaths, they professed in unison, "I love you." Then they broke out in laughter as happy tears streamed down each of their faces, they both reached out to each other to wipe them away. Then Maura began kissing Jane again, and pulled her down to the floor of her closet, where they lay in each others arms, kissing, touching, exploring each other.

When Maura awoke the next morning, she began to laugh as she nuzzled her nose into Jane's neck, which caused Jane to wake herself, "I am sorry I woke you Jane, but the reality of us making love for the first time, and in my closet no less, is a bit funny."

Jane groggily laughed in response, "One room down and many more to go then, but I will admit that rolling around in your clothes, the ones you never want to wrinkle is a bit funny."

Maura slapped Jane's arm lightly, and kissed her good morning, "I love you, I want to wake up to every morning from here on out, preferably in bed, but as long as I am in your arms like this, the place doesn't really matter."

After another hour of replaying last nights activities, they showered together and then Jane helped Maura pick out which clothes to pack. Within an hour they were on the road to make the three hour journey.

The Inn turned out to be just as romantic as Maura's grandparents had described, Jane and Maura spent a lot of time just enjoying each others company, talking, walking, shopping, or just laying around on the grassy lawn. No shop talk, which was nice, instead they spoke of what they both wanted for their future. Their nights and mornings were spent making love and holding each other, they couldn't get enough of one another.

Monday afternoon had come too quick for their liking, but they had promised that once they got back to Boston, that they would continue just as they were, they would continue to grow as a couple and most importantly, Jane would move in with Maura. They would give Angela the option to either stay in the guest house, or move to Jane's apartment. This was a start to a new and happy life for both of them, and it was all due to Actions and Words.


	10. Chapter 10:Only Woman For You

Chapter 10: Only Woman For You

Friday night at the Dirty Robber was a routine that Jane and I have had for many years now. There have been times when work or family issues have caused conflict and one of us had to cancel, but other than that, we have a standing reservation. In the beginning of our friendship we would play a game once we were seated, we would search the bar and pick out who we thought the other one would like. It had been innocent enough, I would point out someone and Jane would give her reasons why it wouldn't work, then Jane would chose someone for me, and I would diagnose them with all sorts of illnesses, rare diseases, or just really bad traits.

At some point our game became a bet and the loser would have to pick up the tab for the night. If the guy Jane picked for me came over and offered to buy me a drink, or asked me to dance, then I would have to pay the bill, and vice versa. We always declined the offer, and ended up laughing the rest of the night. Some may think this childish for women our age, but neither one of us was really interested in meeting anyone, we were happy with each others company.

A few years into this routine something changed, Jane's mother had begun to set Jane up on blind dates, always on Friday nights and always at the Dirty Robber. It wasn't every Friday night, but enough to put a wrench into our routine. I spent my nights talking with Frankie, Korsak, and Frost, but before the night was done, Jane was back by my side. The men never got a second date, nor did she ever leave with the them, instead she always made sure that I got home safe.

After a few times of watching Jane with these men, being stuck on the sidelines, I decided that sitting with the boys was no longer fun. I wanted to live a little as well, why should she have all the fun? So I began to put myself out there, if a man wanted to buy me a drink, so be it. If he wanted to dance, that was even better. If he wanted to go outside and make out, well why not? I'll tell you why not, Jane, that's why. She had no problem with the drinks, or the dancing, but as soon as the man led me outside, Jane was right there by my side. She would lean in and say a few words that I could not hear, then next thing I knew, the guy would wish me a goodnight and left like the wind. This should have been a problem with me, but it wasn't since she never left me, and she always drove me home.

Jane seemed to always have her eagle eyes honed in on me, it got to the point where I never even made it out the door, instead she was dragging the man outside, with him never returning. A few times I caught site of what appeared to be brownish red stains on her hands, but since I don't guess, I couldn't admit to myself that she may have used physical violence in swaying my suitors.

We had a few hiccups along the way that took us away from our routine though; Agent Dean, Grant, Byron, Casey, Ian, Casey (again),Dennis, Casey(again),Jack. In the end though none of those worked out and we always found our way back to each other, to our platonic love affair. We worked, we made sense, all was well when we were just us. I just could never understand what kept us that way, why we couldn't just open up and acknowledge what we had, what we wanted.

For me Casey had been the hardest to stomach, it was when I thought I was going to lose her for good, especially when she had become pregnant. That was why I jumped at the chance to be with Jack. It had become clear that Jane and I would never be, I feared that she would just let Casey back in eventually, he was the father of her baby after all.

Then everything changed once she lost the baby, I had been still seeing Jack, but this particular Friday night he could not make it to the Robber, and in all honesty I didn't care. The truth is I was stringing him along for security, to ensure I wasn't left alone. This night felt like it had so many years ago, it was Jane and I, and it felt good, all the pieces fell into place and we were an "us" again. Then she got up to get us refills from the bar, I watched as she was approached by a woman. I saw the way her eyes lit up as they whispered something in her ear. I watched as she allowed herself to be led away to the back of the bar. I watched from within as my body got up and made chase, I watched as my hands grabbed this strange woman and spun her around, I watched and felt my fists make contact with their face. I saw with my eyes as they ran away, I heard with my ears as they yelled, calling me a crazy bitch.

Then I felt two arms as they pulled me in, I felt soft lips upon my own, I felt thumbs upon my cheeks wiping away the tears that were falling.

Reality finally came back to me, I was no longer feeling like a separate entity from my body, I was aware. Even though I saw understanding and love in her eyes, she still asked why? Why now? What about Jack? I answered, before they were men, and I never thought we would ever be. If any woman is going to have you, then it is going to be me, to hell with Jack. Then I kissed her with all the built up passion I had, from all the years I had been loving her.

That night she drove me home like all the other times, but this time she stayed and we made love over and over again, it was the beginning of a new routine for us, no more games, no more bets, no more male partners, we were finally together.


	11. Chapter 11:Lack of Privacy

Chapter 11: Lack of Privacy

Maura had always been the one to preach about sexual release and how important it was for the body and mind. She always said that the hidden health benefits allowed for less stress, better sleep patterns, relief from pain due to the endorphins, and higher levels of immunogobulin A, to help ward off colds.

So that is why Angela had been very confused of late. Why was her daughter currently a such a grouch? Yes she had a cold, which can make a person miserable, but it was more than that. She is always so stressed out, complaining of a lack of sleep, her joints ache, she has had several migraines over the last few weeks, and now this cold that will not go away. In contrast, Maura was healthy, happy and well rested. There isn't a day that she doesn't look gorgeous, even when she has to work all those awful hours. Something was amiss, and Angela needed to know why.

Six months earlier, when Angela had come over from the guest house to watch the late night news on Maura's big screen TV, she had gotten the shock of her life. As she sat there she began to hear music coming from upstairs, then she heard the sounds of someone, well not just someone, Maura, she heard sounds coming from Maura, words, but incoherent words, yet one word she could make out "Jane". Maura was saying things like, Yes Jane, right there Jane, so close Jane, more Jane, touch me Jane. Angela knew she should leave immediately, but somehow she was frozen in place, that was until she heard Maura's final shout out for Jane, she knew that sound all too well, maybe not the word, but the sound, she had made that sound many times, but she had been shouting "Frank", Maura had reached an orgasm, by the hands of her daughter, no less. Angela quietly made her way out of the house, she couldn't intrude anymore.

The next morning she waited a little longer before going over to have breakfast, she didn't want to disrupt their morning after. When she entered she found Maura dressed for the day and drinking her tea, Jane was no where in site. A few minutes later, Jane entered the house, said good morning and acted as if she had not been there. Angela took this to mean that she didn't want her knowing about them yet. So she left it alone for awhile, hoping that they would soon tell her.

Weeks went by and they still hadn't told Angela, she began to think that Jane was afraid to tell her. So she decided to try and show she was okay with Jane being with a woman, especially Maura. Her approach only caused her daughter to become more closed off, all she did was ask her daughter how her sex life was, and suggest that she seek fulfillment from a woman since she heard women can be more satisfying in bed than men. Jane had given her a strange look and run off. Why was her daughter such a prude? It wasn't like she wasn't good at it, she heard how satisfied Maura had been.

Angela decided to wait and give the girls time to let her know, but that didn't mean she wasn't going to watch and observe them. She had heard rumors over the years about them, but just waved them off, her girls were just very close friends who loved each other like sisters. Now she knew that the rumors had been true, or more importantly they were true now. If you had asked her ten years ago how she would feel about her daughter being with another woman, it would have been an abomination; but now that she was divorced and out living in the world more, she was very open to it. She herself had never been given the chance to explore love, to find a true soul mate. She had been brought up to believe that when you met someone and they asked to marry, you said yes, started a family and devoted your life to them. It wasn't that she didn't love Frank, she did, but now she questioned if she had ever been in love with him. They had never shared a deep bond, other than the children, and look where that got them, look where it got her. So who cares if people fall in love with someone of the same sex, if they are happy, that is all that matters. She could see in both Maura's and Jane's eyes the deep love they had for each other. She saw it whenever they shared simple touches, the way they speak to one another without even making a sound. Yes, her girls had found each other and what they had was special. The only thing she couldn't understand was why they wouldn't make it official, why they were trying to hide it.

Six months had been way too long for Angela to wait, and the way Jane was acting caused Angela to delve deeper than she had allowed herself to before. She began to think that maybe the relationship hadn't worked, why else was Jane not happy, or maybe Maura was one of those who took and didn't reciprocate, or more likely maybe Jane was able to give, but was uncomfortable in receiving. So Angela made it a point to get Jane alone and confront the issue head on. All she wanted was for her daughter to be happy and for her kids to give her more grandchildren.

The perfect opportunity came about the following weekend, Maura was away on a conference, Tommy and Frankie had gone fishing, which left Jane alone with her mother. Angela had told her daughter that she needed help packing up some items for storage, which was all a ruse. Once she had Jane in her bedroom, she locked the door, placed her chair in front of it and sat down facing her daughter, who was not amused at all. She began with the big question first, Are you in love with Maura? After several minutes of Jane pacing back and forth like a caged lion, she sat down, gave in and told her mother the truth, Yes, she was in love with Maura, but that she was afraid to tell her. Angela was shocked and Jane took it as her mother not being supportive, but once Angela realized this, she corrected the misunderstanding and made it known that she thought they were a wonderful couple. This is how it then played out, Jane completely baffled said, "What do you mean a couple Ma? I told you, I wish we were together, but Maura does not see me like that."

This confused Angela even more, "Jane, it is okay to tell me, I just told you that I support you both, am happy for you both, so why continue to hide it? I know, I have known for six months now."

Jane ran her hand through her hair, cracked her neck and back and sat down in utter disbelief. Finally she decided that a calm, slow conversation might clear this all up, "Okay Ma, I am a bit confused here, what do you know? But please, my head is still yucky from that cold, try to explain it so that I can follow you."

Angela was becoming confused herself, "Okay, One night six months ago, I went into Maura's house to watch the news on her TV, you know how much I love Bill O'Reilly, well anyways I overheard you, well I heard Maura really, but I knew you were up there as well and I just thought that by giving you gals your space that you would eventually tell me."

Jane sat staring at her mother, then asked, "What did you hear Ma? I mean what could Maura have said that gave you such an idea?"

Angela was feeling a bit uncomfortable now, it was one thing to hear it, but to repeat it, and to her daughter, well if that was what she had to do, then so be it, "She moaning your name Jane, she was telling you to touch her, I heard her orgasm from your touch Jane, she is a real screamer if I dare say."

Jane looked like a fish, she didn't know what to say, if this was her mother's way of pulling a joke, it wasn't funny. "Ma, just let me make this real clear for you, I have never had sex with Maura, I've dreamt about it, fantasied about it, but I have never had the pleasure of well, pleasuring her. Are you sure you heard Jane and not maybe say Jack?"

Angela was trying to figure it all out but quickly responded, "I know it wasn't Jack, you know he broke up with her and we never found out why, she was too embarrassed. I heard her loudly and clearly, she said Jane. If you were not present, well that means she was taking care of things on her own, and well I think you have been wrong to think that she could not love you, apparently you are who she thinks of."

Jane was letting this all settle in her mind, she was not about to admit to her mother that she herself took care of business in the same way, and with Maura in mind, that was just not something she could talk to her mother about. This current conversation had been bad enough. What was she going to do though? Now that she had this information, how should she proceed? Could she wait until Maura got back? What would she say to her when she saw her? How was she going to get her mother to stay out of it?

Angela saw that her daughter was processing everything in her head, she also knew that her walls would be shooting up in no time, this very unusual mother-daughter talk was coming to an end, so she got in her final words, "I know this has all been a shock, but I do know that you both belong with one another, take the risk Jane, you both deserve happiness. Oh and one last thing, I still want grand kids."

Jane had to laugh, her Ma sure was something. She really was lucky to have a mother like her, even though she could be overbearing. "Hey Ma, thank you for everything. I really never thought you would be as supportive as you are, so thanks for calling me out, I'm not sure we would have ever got there on our own, at least I hope we get there. Just, can you allow me to do this my way?, and can you please learn to knock?"

Now it was Angela's turn to laugh, "I will knock on one condition, you promise me that you will not screw this up, she is a good catch Janie, and I love her as a daughter already."

Jane smiled and gave her Ma a hug, "I will do my best Ma."

Sunday had come around and Jane was able to convince her Ma to stay over at her Apartment for the day and overnight, allowing her free reign to clean and organize whatever she wanted. Then she set about her plans for Maura who was due to arrive home at five pm.

When Maura walked into her home, her olfactory senses went into overdrive, she immediately assumed that Angela had been cooking. However when she rounded the corner, she not only saw a dim lit kitchen, but a dining room table set up for two. The setting was of a romantic nature, candle light, chilled wine, and Mozart's Piano Sonata playing in the background. Then she saw Jane smiling at her, and she could feel goosebumps moving all the way down her spine. She was wondering what was happening.

Jane could tell that Maura was intrigued by the site before her, "Welcome back Maura, I missed you a lot. I figured you might be hungry after your flight, and so I thought I would surprise you."

Maura made her way over to Jane and gave her a hug, "I missed you to Jane, but I must say it hasn't even been two whole days. I have a feeling you are up to something, but I am famished, so I will not question this, at least not until after I eat. It smells wonderful."

Jane laughed, Maura really did know her well, "Well then have a seat, dinner is served." Jane poured the wine and uncovered the already plated food. They enjoyed their dinner over small talk, mainly Maura filling Jane in on her conference. When they were finished, Jane told Maura to take her time and change into comfortable clothes, while she cleaned up. They met back on the couch about a half hour later. As Maura sat, she turned to Jane and said, "Okay out with it."

Jane who had been confident all evening soon felt a small panic set in, she had forgotten where she had planned to start. "I uh,... I um,... well you see,... The thing is... Oh this was so much easier in my head."

Maura took Jane's hand in her own, "Jane, it is just me, you can tell me anything, so out with it."

Jane fumbled around a bit more and then finally started to meld her words together in coherent sentences, "There has been something that I have been keeping from you for a long long time, and well yesterday something was brought to my attention, that made me rethink my silence. I found that I have nothing to be afraid of, and well now that I know what I do, I want to move forward, with you."

Maura was staring at Jane, her eyebrows raised as far as they would go, her mouth partly open in question, all in all she was confused. "You want to move forward by telling me what you have kept from me? Is that what you are saying Jane?"

Jane had thought Maura would get it, but by the look on her face, she had not, "I want you to know, that I am in love with you too, I feel for you what you feel for me and I want us to move forward together in a relationship."

Maura couldn't believe her ears, Jane was in love with her, Jane wanted a relationship with her, but wait a minute how does she know how she feels, she never told a living soul. "Why do you think? I mean how do you know? What gave me away? I never told anyone."

Jane was biting her lips, and was trying not to smirk, then she covered her mouth with her hand as she mumbled out, "Ma, kinda told me."

Maura was looking at Jane weird, "Your mother told you? How can that be, unless she was just guessing, in which case, she would be right, but still how did she even come to even guess such a thing?"

Jane placed her hands on top of Maura's fidgeting ones, "First of all calm down, we have both acknowledged that we are in live with each other, so no worries there okay, um, well Ma didn't guess, she actually thought we were already a couple because of something she overheard six months ago, and then well she asked me outright and well one thing led to another and soon I was given the evidence that you loved me."

Maura was really at a loss, "What evidence did she have Jane?"

Jane was hoping to avoid this part, but realized there was no getting passed it, so she just spit it out, "Ma was in your house, when you screamed out my name during an obvious orgasm, she just assumed I was the one giving it to you."

Maura bolted up off the couch, "Oh my God, Oh my God, why can't that women ever knock, how did this happen, Oh My God! Jane I am so sorry, I know that must have been an uncomfortable thing to hear, and … OH MY..."

Maura had not even noticed that Jane had gotten up and walked over to her, it wasn't until Maura had cut her off with the most fantastic kiss she was ever given, her worry and embarrassment slowly melted away and into the kiss. Jane was kissing her, and it wasn't just in her mind, in her hopes, it was real and she was kissing Jane back.

Jane pulled away and whispered out, "I was not upset to hear about it, I was disappointed that I wasn't the one making you scream. And it is nothing to be embarrassed about, I think my neighbors have heard me scream your name on many occasions. I love you."

Maura was surprised to hear Jane's confession, but happy as well. They soon continued to kiss, which led to the bedroom, which led them both to the best multiple orgasms that either had ever experienced. Had Angela been in the house, or even the guest house, she would have heard both names being called out in unison. Who knows, maybe she heard it all the way over at Jane's?


	12. Chapter 12: Slow to Trust

A/N: I was originally going to post this under my "Saving Each Other" Story, but then decided it may fit this one better.

Will be out of town until Oct 20th, so I may not be able to post until then. Hope this one makes up for that.

Chapter 12: Slow to Trust

Maura Isles had advanced through her education with ease, by the age of fifteen she had started college and within 3 years she had received her bachelors in medicine and Bachelors in Surgery. Then it was off to Medical school, by the age of twenty she was ready to start her residency in both General Medicine and Pathology, while she continued with her education. By the time her twenty-second birthday rolled around, she was half way through her residency and had received her PHD in Pathology. All in all things were going very well for her, so when she met Lauren, a new resident, she thought life could not get any better.

After all her time spent with her residency, school and studying over the years, being able to relax more, especially with someone that shared many of her interests, brought much comfort to Maura. She had not met anyone who had wanted to take the time to get to know her on such a personal level before, someone who found her to be exciting, someone who wanted to spend more than a few hours with here, someone who truly liked her for who she was.

Lauren was actually a few years older than her, but since she had not skipped several grades like Maura, she was just starting out with her residency. This didn't seem to effect their developing relationship, in fact Maura enjoyed helping Lauren, and soon the Department head was giving Lauren more and more responsibility, just like he had with Maura.

It was almost two years into their relationship, when Maura asked Lauren to be her life partner. That day would be the first time that her heart would be broken, but not the first time that someone had used her. Lauren had literally laughed in her face, she couldn't believe how naive Maura could be, she had known how smart Maura was, and she knew she was her key to success during her residency. In fact, not only did she sleep with Maura and pretend to love her, she had also been sleeping with the Department head, with whom she was secretly engaged to.

Maura was shocked at first, but after careful reflection, not so surprised. This was how her life had been from the beginning, even before she could speak. Her birth parents had given her up, it was a closed adoption with no chance of ever finding out who they were, they did not want her. When she was old enough to understand the concept of parents, she realized her adoptive parents thought of her as an object, rather than a daughter. She was something that they needed to fulfill some sort of societal requirement. They provided for her in all materialistic ways, but any signs of affection towards her, came only from the hired help. When she was ten they sent her off to boarding school, if she was lucky she would see them about 3 times a year. Maura knew in her heart, that they had never really wanted her either.

Maura had chosen to become a doctor for many reasons, and one of those was because she wanted to feel like she was needed in the world. She wanted her life to have meaning, so that was why after she finished her residency, board certified in both Pathology and General Medicine, that she joined Doctors Without Borders. During her first year she bounced from place to place, going wherever she was needed. Her second year, and the year that she began to focus her time on her Pathology degree, she was sent to Africa, there she would help try and fight the endemic, TB, HIV, and HAT the sleeping sickness. Yes she still served as a medical doctor, but when she was not treating patients, she was examining the dead, trying to find out why the drugs they had been given, were not working.

Everyday felt like a losing battle, and after a few months in Angola, Maura was ready to call it quits. Then she met a doctor who had just arrived to their camp, Dr. Ian Faulkner. He brought hope and an energy that Maura herself had seemed to have lost over time, it was refreshing for her. Soon she was working right by his side, with all thoughts of giving up put aside. Slowly they got to know each other, and slowly they fell in love. This was a different relationship than the one she had with Lauren, this one was very primal, and sexual. Everyday they were surrounded by death, and violence. Everyday they never knew if it would be their last, so you learned to live for that day. Every night they made love as if there was no tomorrow, they needed to feel every inch of each other, it was what got them through.

When it was time to change villages, they always went together, they were as happy as one could be under the conditions that they worked and lived. That was until the beginning of Maura's third year there, she found herself pregnant. She was happy of course, excited to begin a new journey in her life with the man she loved, but once again she would be left standing alone.

Dr. Ian Faulkner was not a happy man, in fact he called her stupid for allowing herself to get pregnant, he wanted her to allow him to perform an abortion. This had been the first time she was faced with his true nature, his cold, heartless soul. She made a few calls and within three days she was on a flight headed back to the states, this time she settled down in San Francisco, where she was hired as a Medical Examiner for the San Francisco Police Department. Where she would continue to work for the next three years, including the time she had taken off for maternity leave, when she gave birth to twin girls, Elizabeth (Lizzie), and Amelia (Emma).

When the girls were almost three years old, and Maura herself was about to turn thirty, she had been offered the position of Chief Medical Examiner for the Commonwealth of Boston. That would mean that she would have to uproot her little family and travel across the country, but something told her that this was where she needed to go. Within a month of excepting the position, she had purchased a home for them, hired a nanny for the girls and had all of their stuff packed and ready to go.

Maura's life since leaving Ian had been one of isolation. She went to work everyday focusing on the job, she kept a professional relationship with her colleagues, and then at the end of the day she went home to her girls. She never allowed herself to be open to any form of romantic interest, she had not dated either. When she was with her daughters, she made it a point to give the nannies a break, she never wanted her girls to feel like she did not want them, they were what she lived for, they had given her life meaning. Back in San Francisco they lived in a large apartment and Maura had rented another one for the nanny, but here in Boston, she had purchased a home with a guest house attached. The nanny she hired here, Mrs. Simms, was a sixty year old retired school teacher that was also recently widowed. She was willing to look after the girls whenever Maura was at work, or whenever she was called out by dispatch.

Maura's first few months as Chief ME were all about setting a routine and getting her staff to be on the same page as her. She wanted to run her office with care and precision, no mistakes would be tolerated. Every case deserved their best effort to bring closure to the victims family. It didn't take long for the word to get out, working for Dr. Maura Isles was not fun, she may have been smart, but her social skills were seriously lacking. She soon earned the not very nice nickname, Queen of the Dead.

Six months into the job she met a woman at the precincts cafe that caught her attention. She was a hooker that was short on cash and in need of coffee. What peaked her curiosity was how she refused to accept her charity and then stomped off in a huff when the cashier refused to let her have the coffee, because she was a few cents short. Maura then paid the cashier for it anyways and went in pursuit of the woman. When she found her outside, the woman looked at her like she was crazy, excepted the coffee and also the fifty dollar bill that Maura had handed her. When Maura realized that the woman was not going to say anything but stare at her, she turned and left.

Two weeks after that incident, Maura had another encounter with the same woman, this time however she found her standing inside her morgue and dressed a bit better. Maura however was not about to let this person trespass in a nonpublic section of the building. So she tried to politely get the woman to leave, but had little success. Instead the woman had laughed at her, and then tried to lie by saying she was a detective. Maura immediately called for security, but the joke landed up being on her. The woman was then introduced to her as Detective Jane Rizzoli, newest member of the homicide squad. Maura was completely embarrassed and apologized profusely. Little did she know, that was going to be the start of a wonderful friendship.

The first month of knowing each other was spent mainly talking about the crimes they were working, grabbing a coffee every so often. The second month they began to have lunch with each other when time allowed. The third month was when Jane, Korsak and Frost invited her to the Dirty Robber after closing a tough case, but Maura had declined. It wasn't until the sixth month that she finally agreed to join them for at least one drink. That marked the first time she and Jane would see each other outside of work.

Maura tried to keep her private life separate from her work life, she was uncomfortable opening up, and she didn't want to trust others with who she was other than doctor isles. Jane however was becoming someone who she wanted to share with, she was someone who Maura began to think of on a regular basis and this began to scare her, it had been a long time since she let anyone in, what if she did and she lost her too.

Maura still had not shared much about herself with Jane, other than her educational background, so that was why when Jane asked her how she was going to celebrate Thanksgiving, she found herself telling Jane about her daughters. When Jane realized that Maura and her two girls were all alone in Boston she invited her to come and experience a Rizzoli Thanksgiving. Maura of course did not want to intrude, but Jane would not take no for an answer. When the day came Maura was a nervous wreck, she got the girls ready, packed up their bags, and grabbed the wine she was taking over. Once the car was loaded Mrs. Simms helped her to place Lizzie and Emma in their car seats, and then she was off.

Once she pulled into the drive Jane was out the door and at her side. She helped Maura by caring in the wine and bags, then came back to help her with her daughters. Lizzie had taken an immediate liking to this new person that was holding her hand, she wrapped her fingers tightly around Jane's and smiled up at her. As soon as Maura entered the house, Jane's mother Angela came rushing over and introduced herself, then before Maura could even get out a "nice to meet you" Angela was gushing over the girls.

That day had been her initiation into the family, and soon the girls were calling Angela Nona, and asking to spend more time with her. Angela was very different from Mrs. Simms, she was open and loving like a grandma would be, where as their nanny made it a point to not become attached.

By Christmas time Jane and Maura were inseparable, they were best of friends and Maura's life was a far cry from solitary. Lizzie and Emma liked having a this big family too, before the Rizzoli's had come along, they never knew what an Aunt or Uncle or even a cousin was, let alone a Nona or a Nonno. Maura's adoptive parents made it clear when she first told them that she was pregnant, that they were not happy with her for becoming a parent without a spouse. She had not spoken to them since.

Since Maura had been invited to the Rizzoli's for Thanksgiving, she wanted to return the hospitality and asked them to spend Christmas with her. She had more than enough room for them all to spend Christmas eve night with her, and on Christmas Morning the extended family of Jane, all the aunts, uncles and cousins, would be welcome as well. Angela would only agree to it, if Maura would allow her and her sister Theresa to help her cook, she didn't want Maura to try and tackle it all on her own. That was the beginning of her acceptance as a true Rizzoli family member, Angela was willing to share her secret family recipes with her, not even Jane knew them all. They had cooked and decorated for 4 days straight, and by Christmas eve morning, the once sparsely decorated home, was a Christmas wonderland inside and out, thanks to Tommy, Frankie and Frank, who put up the lights. That evening, after everyone had eaten, they gathered around the fire to listen to Christmas music. Maura excused herself when it became to time to put the girls to bed, Jane offered to help her. Once Lizzie and Emma were bathed and in their pajamas, Maura tucked them into their beds, while Jane brought out the story of the Night Before Christmas. Maura smiled as Jane began to read to the girls, and then she allowed her mind to wander to a place that she knew she shouldn't. She began to imagine a life with Jane, raising the girls together. She was getting too close, she was falling in love with her best friend, correction, she wasn't falling, because she already fell. She could never tell her, she could not risk losing her, or her family. It wasn't just about her and her heart, she had to think of the girls as well, if she messed this up, they would never be able to forgive her.

What Maura didn't know was that Jane had been falling in love with her as well. She too found herself wondering about a life where she could help Maura raise her girls, but Jane didn't know how to convey this to her friend with out the possibility of losing her. Jane herself had never been in a relationship that worked, she never wanted to take the time to make it work, but Maura was becoming the exception, Maura was worth the effort.

The new year brought with it some heartache, first Jane's father decided Angela was no longer what he wanted and after thirty-five years of marriage, he up and left her for a twenty-two year old bimbo. Then without notice, and without reason, Mrs. Simms moved out of the guest house and left Maura without a nanny. The obvious solution was the best solution for everyone involved, Maura asked Angela to move in, and the girls got to see their surrogate Nona on daily basis, which meant Jane was over even more often than before.

Maura had never discussed her previous relationships with Jane, all she knew was that the girls father was not in the picture, and he never would be, in fact his name was not even listed on their birth certificates. So when Jane had gone shopping with her for the girls fourth birthday, she was a bit surprised when Jane had asked her straight out, "Hey Maur, Do you ever think about dating, or meeting somebody? I mean do you ever think about having more kids someday? Lizzie and Emma are great kids and you are such a wonderful mother, that I was just curious you know." Maura didn't want to answer her in the middle of the store, so instead she suggested they grab a bite to eat. Maura filled Jane in on her minor flings as well as her two serious relationships, Lauren and Ian. When she talked Jane felt the pain Maura had been through, she wanted to track them down for treating her the way they did. What enraged Jane the most though, was when Maura revealed her belief that at some point everyone will leave her. She had said, "Just wait Jane, there will come a day when you and your family will realize that you no longer will want me, or need me around. You will go on with your lives and never look back. I just hope when that day does come, you never forget the girls, they wouldn't deserve that, I am the one who seems to have the problem, I am the one who is not worth anything."

At the time Jane was too stunned to reply, how could this wonderful woman think of herself like that, when she was about to react, Maura was up and ready to shop again. Jane knew in that moment that she would show Maura that she was worth it, she was going to break down the walls around her heart and sneak her way in, show her how to trust in herself and in others. Make her realize that she and her family were never going anywhere, that she was stuck with them for life.

A week after the girls forth birthday, it was Maura's thirty-first birthday, and Jane had planned a surprise party. It was a Friday and their usual day to go to the Dirty Robber, so Jane arranged for the party to take place there. Her Ma and Aunt Theresa went in during the day to decorate and were given permission to cook in the kitchen. Korsak, Frost, Frankie, Tommy, Susie, Angela, Theresa, and many other Rizzoli family members and a dozen other detectives and CSU members were all waiting when Jane walked in with Maura, Lizzie and Emma. Maura had been extremely touched and shed many happy tears that night, it was the first time that she really felt like she belonged, that the people she was amongst, really liked her for who she was. That night the walls around her heart began to slowly crumble.

Jane's birthday gift to Maura had been for a four day getaway. She convinced Maura that it was about time that she had a break for herself, time away from the girls to just relax. At first Maura was reluctant to go, she thought that it would make her a bad parent, like all the times her own parents had left her to go off and have fun, but Jane made her see that this was different, that this was okay. They left work the following Thursday at 2pm and drove 438 miles to Washington D.C., with only two fifteen minutes stops along the way. At 10:30pm that night they were checking into the Hampton Inn by the White House, a little over a mile from the National Mall and all the museums. They were both exhausted and went to sleep almost as soon as they got into the room.

This trip away seemed to bring them closer than they already were, this trip Jane kicked up the flirting, they held hands more, and with the reservations Jane had made, they shared a bed for the very first time with just the two of them. Prior to this weekend, when they shared a bed, the girls were always between them. Every morning they awoke in each others arms, neither one drawing attention to it, instead they just enjoyed the cuddle time. Jane was hoping by not speaking of it, that Maura would feel more comfortable and realize that Jane was not running away from her. Maura was hoping that Jane wouldn't bring it up, she felt that if it was acknowledged in any way, things would be ruined, they would have to redefine their relationship, and that would lead to their downfall.

Once they were back in Boston they went about things as if they were still in DC. Jane stayed over more often, and when she did, the spare room was just that a spare room. A few months later, in early October, pipes burst in Jane's apartment building, causing the tenants to have to relocate until they could fix the damage. This was the start of Jane moving in with Maura on a permanent basis, when November came around and the landlord called to say she could go back home, she didn't, instead she moved the rest of her stuff in. Angela never questioned her, never questioned Maura, she just let them be, she left them to figure it out on their own, she was just happy being Nona. She knew her girls would be okay.

Thanksgiving rolled around again and the extended family, minus Frank's side were over once again. When everyone was done eating, watching the games and enjoying dessert, they began to leave, Aunt Theresa turned to Maura and Jane and simply said for the whole family, we are happy for you both. Maura turned her head to the side, like she usually did when she was giving something that confused her careful thought. Jane watched as she went from that confusion to understanding, but was surprised when Maura responded, "Thank you, we and the girls are very happy." Jane once again made no comment, allowing Maura to absorb the fact that Jane was still not running.

Christmas came very quickly and after hours trying to determine what she should get Maura, Jane had the perfect idea. The morning was spent watching the girls open their gifts, then the cooking got underway. By late evening, when all the guests had departed, Jane pulled her mother aside and asked her to take the girls to the guest house for a sleepover, then she told Maura that she had planned for them to have time to relax from the past two days. So after changing into their night clothes, they went to relax on the couch. Jane turned to Maura and said, "I wanted to wait to give this to you once we were alone." Maura took the wrapped gift and slowly undid the bow, then the wrappings, as she lifted the lid to the box, she was surprised at its contents, it made her smile, she reached in and pulled out a hand crafted needle felted heart, not a heart shape, but an actual human heart shape, with the name Jane embroidered on it. She looked to Jane for an explanation, who took her hands in her own and said, "I know how much you were hurt in the past, and how hard it is for you to trust in love, how you think that everyone who you let get close will eventually leave you, this here is my heart and I am giving it to you, I hope that you will keep it close and take extra care with it."

Maura had tears running down her face as she held Jane's heart in her hand, before she had a chance to respond, Jane gave her another box, "don't say anything yet, just open it." So Maura did as Jane asked, and once again was at a loss to what she was looking at, the box contained a pair of Jane's Nike's, Maura again found herself looking to Jane for an answer, "Not only do you hold my heart, which I cannot live without, you also have my best running shoes, which I no longer need, because I have no where to run. I am where I want to be until the day I die."

Maura tried to speak, but she was crying, and Jane placed her finger over her mouth, then she knelt in front of her and began wiping her tears away with one hand as the other handed her another box, this one smaller than the other two. Maura shook her head and was able to get out two words, "too much",

but Jane just shook her head and said, "nothing is too much for you, now open."

As Maura opened the box, Jane said, "I have known for a long time that you were the one for me, I have grown to love you more and more each day. I cannot imagine a life without you, Lizzie or Emma in it. I want to spend the rest of my days by your side, I want to be more than just Jane to those girls, I want to kiss you, I want to make love with you, I want you to believe that we can be an us. I am asking you if you will marry me?"

Jane reached out and took the ring from the box Maura was holding and held it out in front of her hand, Maura looked to Jane and then to the ring and back to Jane again, she took her hands and wiped her face, as she sniffled, then she looked to Jane once again with a very bright smile, "Yes... Yes I will hold onto her heart and take great care with it, Yes I will keep your shoes for you, and I trust that you will never need them, because I will be right there by your side as well, and Yes I would be honored to be your wife... I love you so very much, I honestly can say I didn't know love, until I met you, I do believe that I can trust you with my heart, so I guess there is only one thing left to do."

Jane was so happy, Maura wasn't afraid, she was ready, but wait what, what else was there to do, "What do we need to do Maur, well other than tell our family and set a date?"

Maura leaned forward and kissed Jane with every ounce of passion within herself, Jane soon joined in, pushed Maura back onto the couch as they continued to kiss one another. Maura was the first to break for air, "that was better than I ever dreamed," Jane laughed, then went back to kissing Maura, soon the kissing led to more exploring, which led to the bedroom and one long night of getting to know each other in a whole different way.


	13. Chapter 13: Coincidence or Fate

A/N: This one is a long one that got away from me. Hope you enjoy, it has been one of those ones that took some time. I am also adding Chapter 14 after this, but it is a story that I wrote under another title so you may have already read, I just decided to join the two since I never posted a second chapter to it.

Chapter 13: Coincidence or Fate

It had been an unusually cool and rainy day back on August 7, 1976, when a little baby girl was born in a small room in the back of a warehouse, located near the docks of Boston. She was never given the chance to be held by her mother, instead the midwife took her away to her own home. There she would be watched over for the next few weeks, until her father came to take her away, or rather give her away.

She was named by her father, the name he and her birth mother had chosen, Maura. The lawyers he had in his back pocket arranged for the adoption papers, ones that would remain sealed, and when she was only one month old, she was handed off to her adoptive parents, Constance and Richard Isles.

Maura's earliest memories were of when she was four years old. She could remember her grandmothers face and the antique desk where she always kept candy and coloring books for her. Maura knew in her heart and mind that her Grandma had been very loving towards her, and she missed her, she missed what could have been a wonderful future with her. If it had not been for the cancer that invaded her body, her life may have turned out a bit different. Instead she lost her Grandmother in December, the same year as her fourth birthday.

Her parents were not as easy to love as her Grandma had been. They never seemed to give her hugs, and the kisses she received on her cheeks, were few and far between. With her Grandma, she could climb on her lap and read a book, and was encouraged by her, she knew her grandmother was proud of her, even at that early age. Her parents were the complete opposite, she was never able to read to them, share her love of books and the stories with them, instead they seemed a bit afraid of her, like they didn't know what to do with her, so she retreated into her books and became almost non-existent in their household.

Her parents did worry for their daughter, they just had no experience in raising a child, let alone a child prodigy. So they did what they did best, they hired someone to deal with the matter. At four and half years old, Maura was given her first tutor. It was soon discovered that she not only excelled at reading, she was reading at the level of second grader at the age of 4, she also excelled in math. Her studies continued to be given at home and abroad, wherever her parents were, the tutor and Maura followed.

When Maura was seven her previous tutor resigned and her parents had to look for another, this change would bring Maura in contact with someone that would have a lasting effect on her. For the next three years, Theresa Menotti was hired to be Maura's teacher and nanny. Constance and Richard no longer took them overseas where they spent most of their time, so Ms. Menotti took on the role as surrogate mother as well.

When the Isles were away, Theresa broke many of their standing rules for Maura. Instead of staying on the property, Theresa took Maura all over the city. They would spend hours at the museums, libraries and parks. Maura loved to learn about the history of Boston, she was fascinated by how many books were available for her to read, and she enjoyed seeing people, families and children at the park. It was all knew to her, her first seven years were all about seclusion, even when she was overseas, she was stuck at the family home.

One Sunday morning while they sat and ate a picnic lunch at Frog Pond, a woman with two children in tow, walked up to Theresa. Maura looked on as the two woman hugged one another as they cried, she watched as the young girl and little boy stared at her. Then she became startled when the strange woman came over and gave her a hug. Who was this woman and why was she so excited to meet her? Nobody gave her hugs, well nobody but Theresa. After a few minutes the women said their goodbyes and Theresa told her that the woman was her sister, and that she had not seen her in twelve years. When Maura asked her why, she told her that her father had been unhappy with her choices in life, that he had given her a choice to either change or to leave, so when she was eighteen she left her home, her mother, and her sisters and brothers behind.

Every Sunday, when the weather allowed, they returned to Frog Pond and met up with Theresa's sister and two children. The girl was about her age and the boy was only four years old, Maura had hoped the girl would want to play with her, but instead she was off playing with other children, so Maura just sat and read her book, at times looking at the girl running, kicking a ball, and even wrestling on the ground. One day the girl came over with the other kids and asked if she would join their kick ball game, but when she asked what that was, some of the kids began to laugh at her, they asked what rock she had been living under, this caused Maura to get up and run away crying. The girl shoved the two kids that had been mean, and went after Maura. She tried to apologize for how her friends had acted, and asked to come play with them, but Maura shook her head no. The girl gave up and went back to play. The following Sunday, while Maura was sitting under the tree reading, the girl came over and sat down next to her. She finally introduced herself as Jane, and Maura replied with her name. However once Jane started asking her questions about what school she went to, and she replied, she noticed that this girl began to look at her funny, and then she was laughing. Maura was about to run away again, but Jane grabbed her arm to make her stop, then she apologized for laughing, saying that it wasn't at her, that she was just shocked to hear that she was her age, yet she was two years ahead of her in school. Soon the other kids came around and Jane went off with them, leaving Maura wishing that she had friends.

Over the next couple of years, Jane would say hi to Maura, but they never spent anytime talking, Jane was always off with her group. Then one Sunday, during the summer of Maura's tenth birthday, something happened. Theresa and her sister Angela were tending to her newborn son, while Jane was playing with her friends. Maura was sitting on a bench several feet away reading as usual when a man approached her. She knew better than to talk to strangers, but even though this mans exterior showed a tough man, his face held a look of kindness, at least towards her. So when he sat down next to her and put his arm around her back, she sensed that it was okay, he felt safe, and somewhat familiar.

Jane who had been watching Maura from a distance saw this and made a mad dash for them. She began yelling for her mother and pointing over to Maura on the bench, who watched on wondering what the problem was. The man realizing the danger her was in got up and made to grab Maura, he didn't want this time with his daughter to be taken from him, but Jane had been too quick and kicked him in the shin, causing him to lose grip on Maura's arm, he had no choice but to run.

The police were called and given a description of the man, and in turn contacted Maura's parents who were in France. This was when the Isles became aware of their rules being broken by Theresa, they were on the next flight home. Theresa was released from her employment as soon as they arrived, Maura never even got the chance to say goodbye. A week later Maura was enrolled at Roedean, a private all girls boarding school in Sussex, England. Even though Maura was not yet 11 years old, the school made an allowance since she was starting out in seventh grade, and her parents donations helped as well.

Maura was sad to have left her home, and she blamed herself for Theresa being fired, had she not tried to talk to that man, everything would have stayed the way it was. Now she was alone, and scared, she was afraid to get close to anyone, they were all older than her anyways, so she became even more introverted than she already had been. She continued to excel in her studies, and was impressing all of her teachers. At the end of her tenth grade year, two months shy of being fourteen years old, her headmaster offered her a chance to spend her summer with a host family in Italy. She would live in Orvieto, which was centrally located between Florence and Rome, both just under a two hour drive. The husband and wife who would be hosting, were retired teachers with art and history backgrounds. Their own children were grown and out of the house, so they had time to nurture those who had a love for learning. Maura was fluent in French, Serbian, and Italian; so there would be no language barrier for her, instead she would have a chance to practice her language skills.

When Maura arrived she met Vincenzo and Isabella Marcelino, who welcomed her into their home. After a quick tour of the house and grounds, which had a beautiful vineyard, they sat for their first of many meals together. After they had eaten, they sat with Maura and went over their schedule for the next ten weeks, several trips would be taken to cities throughout Italy during that time. Isabella also stressed that she expected Maura to have time for herself as well, and thought she might like to spend time with their neighbors children who were around her age.

During the first eight weeks Maura came to love the Marcelino's, she was once again amazed at how strangers could be more loving towards her, than her own parents. She wanted to savor every moment with them. In that time she also had made friends with the four children next door, they had taught her many games that she had never knew about. With only two weeks left and all of her side trips finished, Maura and the Marcelino's planned to spend the time cooking, tending to the vineyard and visiting with family and friends. The children next door were busy preparing for their American Cousins to arrive, so Maura was happy to help the Marcelino's anyway she could. What she was unaware of though was that they were planning a birthday celebration for her, and inviting all of their family, friends and neighbors.

The day of her fourteenth birthday Maura was surprised to find the house decorated for a party. She was even more surprised to find that the party was for her. The last time Maura could remember celebrating her birthday, was when Theresa had been in her life. Maura had tried to keep in contact with her through letters, but a year ago her letters came back unanswered, then six months after that, she received a letter from Theresa's attorney informing her of her death, she had died from brain cancer: another great loss in her life from cancer.

Maura's party was a very lively event, lots of food, music, dancing, and entertainment for the children too. Just as Maura was about to stand up and get some more food from the buffet, she bumped into a girl, and was surprised to see a familiar face.; It was Jane, the girl from Frog Pond back in Boston. She was visiting her mother's extended family, who just happened to be the Marcelino's neighbors. Jane dragged her over to her mother, who upon seeing her wrapped her up in a hug. Maura had not forgotten what those hugs felt like, and just smiled as the air was squeezed out of her. She then spent several minutes updating the woman about her past few years, as well as offering her sympathy over Theresa's death. Angela informed Maura that Theresa had given her something that she had hoped would find its way into her hands one day, and that she never went anywhere without it. Angela went to retrieve the item from her Aunt's house and gave it to Maura, it was a bookmark that Theresa had used in all the books that she and Maura had read together. The only difference was now it had an engraving, _"You will always be loved, I will be watching from Heaven above." Maura thanked Angela, but quickly excused herself and ran off for her secret spot in the vineyard. There she cried for the women who had been a real mother to her._

Maura had been so deep in thought, that she did not hear the footfalls of someone approaching. He was able to reach out and grab her arm without her being able to react or run. As she began to scream, he covered her mouth with his hand, then told her to calm down, that he would not hurt her; all he wanted to do was talk to her. Maura shook her head, letting the man know that she would behave. Once she was let go, she saw his face for the first time, it was the same man from Boston, the same man who had sat next to her that day. He told her that they could walk and talk, and he guided her through the vineyard as if her knew his way around. What he told her she could not believe, he said he was her father, her biological father. He had wanted to tell her six years ago, but that attempt had failed miserably. He showed her pictures of herself at different ages, at different places, and even at school functions from her boarding school. When she asked him why he took such an interest, since he had given her up, he replied that it was the only way to keep her safe; that the only reason he tried to expose the truth back in Boston was because she was in danger, however that danger went away when her parents sent her to Roedean. He was here in Italy, because the threat to her life was back in play, his enemies had tracked her down and were coming for her. By the time he was finished speaking, they had arrived at the west entrance to the property where a van was waiting. Maura knew that this could not be good, she was not sure she believed this man, he could have made it all up, so she did the only thing she could think of, she played along. She promised him that she go with him, if he allowed her to go and get some of her things, she would be gone for only a few minutes. He believed her and watched as she ran back to the house.

Maura had been scared, she didn't know how dangerous this man was, nor what he was capable of, she didn't want anything bad to happen to the Marcelino's. When she was within twenty feet of the house she saw Jane and ran to her. After a very hurried explanation of what had happened, Jane took her to her mother. Within ten minutes they had Maura's bag packed, loaded her into the families truck and took off across the neighbors vineyard towards the city. It had been the opposite direction from where the man who called himself Patrick was waiting. The closest Polizia was 44km south in Viterbo, it took them fifty minutes to get there, during the drive all Maura could do was worry about Vincenzo and Isabella, and the danger she left them in. Jane had held her and tried to calm her worries, it had helped a little. Once the Polizia had been notified, they sent several officers to the Marcelino's home, but kept Maura at their station where she could be kept safe. The officers notified their Capo that the man was no longer in the area and that he had not made contact with Marcelino's. The van was also not in the area anymore. Jane and her family went back to Orvieto, while the Polizia took care of Maura's well being, they called her parents.

Upon hearing what happened, Constance and Richard who were in Paris at the time, made the hour and forty five minute flight to Rome and then rented a car and drove an hour and a half to get their daughter. When they heard the man's description from their daughter, and realized it was in fact the same man from Boston, they knew it was time to tell their daughter the truth.

Maura could have blamed it on the emotional overload that she had endured over the last five hours, the love she had received from the Marcelino's, who she had known for only a short time, the love shown from the bookmark that Theresa had left for her, not to mention the loss she felt from Theresa's death, the love that Angela and her daughter showed her by putting her safety first, and the love that her father had shown her, the pictures of her life that he so proudly carried with him; Yes her real biological father. When she had heard the words come from her parents mouth, she was very confused, why would her father try to abduct her that way? Was she really in danger? Did her parents have knowledge of this danger? Who was he and more important, who were his enemies? Was he a good or evil man?

Her parents tried to answer her questions the best they could. Her father was born into the Irish Mob, and now he was the head of it back in Boston. There was much fighting between crime syndicate families, and he had acquired many enemies over the years. Her closed adoption was supposed to protect her from anyone ever finding out that she was his daughter. Something had gone wrong though, and people knew, that was why they put her into the boarding school, and that was why they tried to stay away as well. If the people linked them, then they would find her, and they would all be in danger.

The Polizia escorted them back to Rome to their private jet, then they headed for Roedean to pack up Maura's things and to withdraw her from school. Then they flew to British Columbia, where she was enrolled for her senior year at Brentwood College School, a college preparatory school that was also a boarding school. Prior to their leaving, Constance and Richard hired a private security firm to keep watch on their daughter. They promised Maura that they would make arrangements for her to join them this Christmas, as long as it was safe.

Christmas came and went that year without a word from her parents, and before she knew it she was graduating from high school at the age of fifteen, another event her parents seemed to deem not important, since they did not attend. She gave her Valedictorian speech to a crowd of people that she barely knew, talking about dreams, futures and a better world. Then as she was coming to the end of her speech, she spotted him, her father, her biological father. He was standing in the back, smiling proudly at her, she smiled back. Once the proceedings were over, she went in search of him, but he was no longer there; Instead a teacher handed her a letter, saying it was left for her.

The letter stated that she was safe for now, that she could freely choose whatever college she wanted to, but that he wished she would return to Boston, where he could have better eyes on her. He spoke of one day being able to sit down with her over a meal and talk. He apologized to her for not being a better father, but made sure he expressed how proud he was at how she turned out. How proud he was that she was going to be a doctor.

Maura did choose to go back to Boston, to attend Boston University, her parents were not too happy with college choice, but made sure she was living in a safe location, as well as one that fit Isles standards. They rented her an apartment at The Residences at W Boston, it was one of Boston's tallest luxury buildings, and a mere ten thousand a month rent. It also housed a gourmet restaurant, spa, and fitness center. The amenities included valet parking and a car service if needed, not to mention the security was top notch.

Maura's first two years were spent mostly commuting between her apartment and school. She went to classes, the library to study, and to the lab for her clinical work, then she went home to eat, study and sleep. She did not allow herself much time for outside activities during the week, but on the weekends she spent time enjoying her favorite activities, museums, symphonies, operas and plays. When her parents were in town they usually joined her, but for those other times, she went alone.

One of those times, a Sunday during her second year at BU, she was at the Aquarium. She enjoyed watching Myrtle the turtle and as she was sitting on the bench near the tank, a woman approached her, and not just any woman, it was Mrs. Rizzoli along with her two sons. They hugged one another, then Maura asked if Jane was with her, her disappointment did not go unnoticed by Angela, so she was invited to come back to her house to have Sunday dinner with them.

It had been several years since Maura had felt so at home somewhere, and it always was in the presence of an Italian family. First it was Theresa, who turned out to be related to the wonderful Rizzoli's, then it was with the Marcelino's, who just happened to be neighbors with the extended family of the Rizzoli's. Maura wanted nothing more than to get to know these people even better than she already did, but then they started talking about school and careers and where they saw themselves in the future, that was when Maura felt it was best to stay acquaintances.

Maura had spoke about her first two years of college and her plan to become a doctor. She spoke of her grandmother and her battle with cancer, Theresa and her way too early death from cancer as well, these two events had stirred her desire to help find answers, so others may not have to experience the pain of loss that she had. Maura went on to explain that she had not yet chosen which field of medicine her path would follow, but that she had another two years to decide. Then Jane went on to talk about her upcoming graduation from high school and the plans she had for her future. She was going to attend Bay State College in Boston, her goal was to obtain a Bachelor of Science in Criminal Justice, then go on to enroll in the police academy. Her dream goal was to be a homicide detective.

Maura decided that it was best for Jane to never learn the truth about who she really was, the daughter of a known killer, the head of the Boston Irish Mob. So when they asked her later about the man who had tried take her, she just replied that everything was okay now, she avoided the truth, she called the car service and left as soon as she could.

Maura did her best to avoid anymore interactions with the Rizzoli family. Mrs. Rizzoli had extended many offers for her to join them for Sunday dinners, but she always apologized with one excuse or another. Eventually those offers stopped, and though it saddened Maura to avoid them, she felt she was doing what was best for Jane.

A few months after her graduation from Boston University, and just a few days before her twenty-first birthday, Maura was involved in a situation that would change her life forever. She had planned on attending Harvard Medical School, she had planned on becoming an Oncologist, but that had to be altered, especially after all she had experienced.

Maura had just exited a cab at the airport, as the driver was loading her luggage onto a cart she heard her name being called out, she turned to see Jane Rizzoli dressed in a security uniform. Jane approached her and told her that she had just started working there for the summer, a small taste of police work until she finished school. Maura told her that she was heading to Paris to spend the summer with her parents before she began medical school. Jane told her it was nice seeing her again, and turned to walk back to her job just as a black panel van drove up, opened the side door and a man grabbed her from the curb. She let out a small cry for help, which got Jane's attention, who in turn got on her radio and called it in to the airport police, which was a division of Massachusetts State Police. Then she told the cab driver that she was commandeering his vehicle and began her first high speed chase, knowing she was probably going to be a whole lot of trouble.

Jane had switched the CB Radio over to the police channel and began to relay the kidnappers location to the police. As the chase was going on, Maura was trying to fight her kidnappers, but that proved to be pointless. She was not strong enough and her attempt only enraged the two men in the back of the van with her. As one held her the other one smacked her around, then he pulled a knife and held it to her neck. He told her that she had to pay for her father's misdeeds, she was to give him a message, she was to tell him that he needed to stay away from Valentino's business. Then he stabbed her in the arm, before throwing her out the side of the van and into the busy street.

Jane could not believe her eyes when the van door opened and Maura was being tossed out, she slammed on the breaks, and just avoided hitting her body. She called in what happened and asked them to send an ambulance, she also gave them the direction the van was headed. Then she got out and went to Maura's aide. She applied pressure to the wound on her arm, and held her in her lap until the paramedics and police arrived.

Jane gave her statement and since she had not caused any damage to the cab or to anyone else, she was allowed to leave with Maura in the ambulance. It was up to her boss if she kept her job or not. On the way to the hospital Jane called her mother on her cell and asked her to meet her at the hospital.

When Maura was done being checked out and her arm had been stitched, the doctor allowed her to leave the hospital with the condition that someone watched over her for the next twenty-four hours. Her departure was delayed when two detectives, Vince Korsak and Sean Cavanaugh, came to get her statement. Jane had been still be her side so she debated asking her to leave, but then figured she deserved the truth, especially since she had been there for all three attempts.

Maura started the story from the beginning, she felt they needed to know how she had found out about Paddy Doyle and then finished with the message the men told her to relay to him. She also made it very clear that she was not in contact with the man, nor did she know how to contact him. They seemed to believe her and told her that they would be in touch, they asked her to stick around for at least a few days until they sorted things out, they also wanted her to work with a sketch artist.

Maura had no choice but to call her parents and inform them of what happened, to ensure them that she was okay and that the Rizzoli's had insisted that she stay with them until she was allowed to leave for Paris. They were upset with had happened, but they were also comforted in knowing that the Rizzoli's had been there to protect her once again. They offered, in way of thanks, to have the Rizzoli's come with Maura to France for the summer. Mrs. Rizzoli accepted along with her children, but Frank chose to stay in Boston because of his business, that was how Maura and Jane came to spend a wonderful summer together, getting to really know one another.

Half way through their vacation, Mr. & Mrs. Isles were notified that the men had been apprehended in a sense, their bodies were discovered with ice picks stabbed in their hearts, a known trademark of Paddy Doyle. That summer Maura decided that she was going to go into Forensic Medicine, she wanted to be a medical examiner, she wanted to use her knowledge to help catch the bad people in this world. Jane could not have been more proud of her, unbeknownst to each other, Jane and Maura were falling in love.

When the summer was over, Maura headed back to her apartment and began classes at Harvard Medical School, while Jane started her third year at Bay State. They kept in touch the best they could, and even met for coffee now and then. Once every month Maura made sure that she was free to have Sunday dinner with the Rizzoli's, they had become family to her, as she had with them. Maura had been taking extra courses each semester, and continued through the summer as well, within three years she had completed Medical School and was ready to start her residency. Jane had graduated a year earlier and after completing the required eight hundred hours at the police academy she was placed with District A-1 and was currently finishing up her probationary period as a beat cop.

One night while out on patrol Jane and her partner were called out on a 10-65 (body found), location downtown water front. When they arrived they set up a perimeter around what appeared to be a body, then Jane was instructed by her partner to check it out while made sure the crowd stayed where he told them to. Jane approached the box in question and removed the tarp that had been partially covering it, revealed was the body of young man, his throat looked like it had been slashed and an ice pick was sticking out of his chest. Jane called in a 10-54 (homicide) then waited for the detectives to arrive. When Vince Korsak and Sean Cavanaugh showed up Jane was happy to see them, she knew what the ice pick meant and it put her on alert with concern for her friend. She walked the detectives through the scene and then took a step back so that they could do their job, but made sure to watch, that was how she knew this case was linked to Maura. When Korsak had checked the man's pocket for ID, he found a folded picture of Maura as she was exiting her apartment. Jane let out a gasp, which clued the detectives to her eavesdropping, so they called her over, they figured it wouldn't hurt to include her, since she was aware of the connection to Paddy Doyle.

The detectives cleared it with Jane's sergeant to have her join them as they went to see Maura. The meeting left Maura extremely worried and upset. She didn't like the fact that her sperm donor, as Jane had labeled him, was going around killing people that were most likely hired to kidnap her, hurt her, or even kill her. This latest incident made her decision on where to do her residency all that more clear.

Within two days Maura had canceled her lease, and paid for the remaining months owed. She packed and had all of her essential belongings sent to San Francisco, the rest of stuff was put into storage at her parents home in Boston. Then she went to say goodbye to the Rizzoli's, it was the hardest thing that she had ever done. They had promised to stay in touch, to at least email each other once a week and talk on the phone one day a month. She would always be family to them they had told her, she would always be welcome for holiday visits, for any visits.

Maura loved San Francisco, but she still missed Boston, it would always be home to her. Once she finished her residency she was employed as a medical examiner with the San Francisco PD. Seven years after she left Boston, Maura received a call from the Governor there, he had a job offer for her, he wanted her to take over for their now retiring Chief Medical Examiner. Maura explained her reluctance to except the position, but the Governor promised that her safety would be taken care of, and that she would be in no way looked at as Doyle's daughter. She asked for a few days to think about, she wanted to get Jane's opinion first, but when she called she found out about Hoyt and what he had done to her. Maura accepted the job and got to Boston as soon as possible, she knew she needed to be there for Jane, just as she had always been there for her.

Maura was the only one to get through to Jane, she was the one who held the tethers that kept her together. If it had not been for her, Mrs. Rizzoli was sure she would have lost her daughter, she truly believed Jane would have done something stupid. Maura had not only saved her daughter from herself, but she was able to get Jane to see how strong she was, how she was a survivor and not a victim. Maura worked with Jane throughout her therapy, both physical and emotional, and as Jane healed, she and Maura grew closer as well. Something had changed in Maura after seeing what Jane had gone through, she no longer feared for her life, or for Jane's. She knew that they were both strong enough to face whatever life through at them, as long as they had each other.

Over the next several years their friendship only became stronger, even when faced with difficult problems. At the end of the day, no matter what took place, they had each other. Hoyt had been dead for a few years, Doyle was in prison, Tommy was back in AA, Angela was a free and renewed woman, Frankie had given up on any thoughts of being able to date Maura, instead he found love with another brainiac, Susie.

That left Maura and Jane to finally come to terms with what they were to each other. They were more than best friends, they were more than family, they were soul mates that had been destined to be together since the beginning. Some may say it was a series of coincidences that brought them together, but others will see that it was fate.


	14. Chapter 14:Faces in the Crowd

Chapter 1: Faces in the Crowd

(In this story Maura and Jane didn't meet until Jane joined homicide)

When Jane was a little girl and had a school concert, she would look into the audience to locate her parents faces, this would immediately bring her a sense of calm, just knowing that she had their love and support. This continued through out her life, as she played baseball, her father was at every game, always so proud of his daughter. Her high-school graduation, her parents happy to see that she had made it, sad to see their little girl approaching adulthood, ready to leave the nest. Then the turning point came, the looks from her parents, while always holding love for her, became less proud, less supportive. Her father was upset that she chose to not follow in his footsteps, her mother was upset that she was not more inclined to find a spouse and become a mom and homemaker like herself. Instead Jane had chosen to get a degree in criminal justice, then upon graduation she joined the police academy, all against her parents wishes.

As time went on Jane forgot what it felt like to have someone rooting for her, instead her life was filled with constant nagging. Her parents never failed to imply that her choices were a big disappointment, her mother pushed blind dates on her every chance she got, to the point where Jane stopped going to Sunday family dinner. Soon Jane had thrown up walls all around her heart, she didn't want to feel anymore, she couldn't risk any more added pain. The most important people in her life no longer loved her for who she was, instead they reminded her every chance they got what a failure she had become to them.

After a few years as a beat cop Jane had made detective, the youngest to ever achieve this and a woman no less. As she walked across the stage, when the commissioner had called out her name, Jane looked out into the auditorium at the vast amount of faces, trying to locate her parents or even her brothers. Once the ceremony was over she headed home to find her family camped out in her apartment. Frankie tried to apologize for not making it, but Jane waved him off, she knew he was okay with what she did, for he had followed in her footsteps and was currently at the academy. This was another mark against Jane, not Frankie, but Jane. Somehow it was her fault that he chose to be a cop, as if she told him to do it. Neither her mother or father congratulated her, instead they ate the food her mother prepared in silence.

It was important for Jane to prove to the other detectives that she belonged there, working beside them. She would hear the murmurs from some of the men about how a woman could never be reliable in backing up the men, how they weren't made the same way, how they should only be allowed to be meter maids. If that weren't enough some went out of there way to tell her to her face that she was only there as a poster face for equal opportunity employment.

So Jane hardened up even more, she volunteered for undercover assignments, she sought out the toughest cases, whether for vice or for the narcotics unit. Her job became her life, it was what gave her purpose. The adrenaline that pumped though her veins as she made an arrest was worth a thousand smiles in the crowd, she no longer needed to feel acceptance, she no longer sought out to be loved, all she needed to was to do her job.

Angela could only stand around and watch as the daughter she once knew disappeared before her eyes. Every time she saw her, she had another scar, another bruise, another bloody nose. Jane had never been a girly girl, but she had once been a bit softer, now that was all gone. She was literally one of the guys. Angela had stopped lecturing her daughter about her job, she knew that nothing she said would change her mind about how dangerous it was, but she did not stop trying to save her from what she believed to be a very sad and lonely life.

Two years of serving in Vice and Narcotics, made way for Jane's promotion to the Homicide Division. It was also going to be the beginning of tearing down her walls, she just didn't know it yet.

The first case Jane was called out to with her partner, Vince Korsak, was the first time she ever came in contact with the departments Chief Medical Examiner, and the first time in her career that anyone dared to put her in her place. Jane had a way of taking control of her past cases and telling everyone else what to do, even it was a higher ranking officer, it was just what she did and nobody ever questioned it; She was just that good. So when Jane walked over to her first dead body, her first case to prove herself to her new partner, she did so without thinking about proper crime scene protocol.

Just as she was about to turn over the victims body, a voice yelled out for her stop what she was doing. Then that same voice continued to berate her in words the detective never heard, nor could she understand, for at least 5 minutes straight. Jane's first reaction had been to tell this woman off, but the more she watched this lady, and she was a lady, go on and on with her tirade, she became fascinated by her. Then Jane found herself acting out of character, she apologized to the woman, who she soon learned was Dr. Maura Isles, Chief Medical Examiner for The Commonwealth of Boston, and the youngest one in the country. She stood back and watched her handle the body and crime scene and was amazed at how smart she was, she not only gave detailed answers about the body, but she was able to offer up clues that the other detectives on scene had not thought to look for. She was graceful as she stood and offered the detective a chance to view an autopsy, which Jane immediately accepted.

As Jane began to work more and more with the doctor, she found herself wanting to know more about her on a personal level. So one day after closing a triple homicide, she invited the doctor to join her for drink at the local cop bar. That drink led to lunches, morning runs together, and eventually dinner and movies. Little by little Maura had unknowingly chipped away at the walls Jane had put up, little by little the softer Jane was coming back.

Over the years Jane had to face many conflicts, Hoyt, Dennis, Tommie's troubles with the law, the day she shot herself, and her parents divorce just to name a few however she also celebrated many wonderful things as well, the day Frankie made detective, T.J's birth, Korsak's promotion to Sergeant, and today the best day in her life.

Today as Jane stood at the front of the room, she looked out to the faces in the crowd, they were all looking upon her with happiness, not for themselves but for her, the look her own mother was giving her was one Jane had thought she would never see again, it was the look she remembered as a child, it was the look of a her mother being very proud of her, very happy for her, and it held so much love. As music began to play, Jane turned her focus to the other side of the room and the most important face in the crowd, the face of the person who had saved her from herself, the person who brought the desire for love back into her heart, the person who stuck by her side and allowed her to be who she was without any judgment, the person who she loved more than anything or anyone in the world, the woman who she was about to join in marriage and spend the rest of her life with, Maura. The only face that mattered.


	15. Chapter 15: The Father

A/N: I have been working on this one for awhile, life seems to be getting in the way this time of year. I plan on writing more, but the posts will not be weekly like before, so hopefully you all will still be here.

Chapter 15: The Father

Just because a man chooses the wrong side of the law, it does not make him a bad man, especially when the choice wasn't really his. He had been born into a life of crime, but like everyone else he had a family that loved each other in their own special way. Family was more than a father, mother and siblings, it was more than the grandparents, aunts and uncles. Family included all those that were within their clan, those that were apart of their territory within the Irish Mob. They were taught to protect family at all costs, never rat anyone out, take the fall if need be, and never date or marry outside their clan.

Everything had gone well for Patrick Doyle, he was his father's favorite, his mother's most precious, and looked up to by his three sisters and two younger brothers. He was the first in the family to go to college, very smart for a guy who grew up in Southie. He never had to study, things just came easy for him, and soon he was helping his father and the syndicate with the knowledge he obtained. Drug money, money laundering, loan sharking, these were his specialty. He had learned how and where to hide their assets, the police, the government, no one would be able to trace it. Money was everything when you were running your business, the one who held the most, could rule the most. Soon Patrick Doyle Senior was not only the head of all of Southie, but Somerville, Charlestown, Dorchester and Roxbury. The other Irish gangs had to learn to fall in line with the new boss, or else pay the consequences. The only rivals he faced were those in the Italian Mafia, until his son made a huge mistake in the winter of '75.

Even though Patrick SR. ran almost all of Boston, it didn't mean the other families were apart of his, they were still separate, they just knew it was best to obey him, or they might find themselves making residence at the nearest cemetery. The rules still applied, but Paddy Jr, failed to comply to those rules. He met and fell in love with a daughter from a rival family member, he knew her as Hope Martin, that was how she had been named on her birth certificate. It had been done for her safety and the safety of her own mother, her father wanted to ensure that his daughter wouldn't be dragged down in life because of him. His son's could carry his name, but not his daughters, that name being Killeen.

Donald Killeen was a simple bookmaker in South Boston, he kept his family in line and did his best to comply with Doyle until the day he found out that his daughter had been knocked up by Paddy Junior. This was the catalyst that brought back the mob war to Boston, this was the reason why Paddy Doyle had to stand on the sidelines and watch his daughter grow up. His father had become enraged when he found out, threatened to kill the woman, but Paddy had outsmarted his father and hid Hope from everyone. Yes, they were both scared, but in the end they knew that they wanted their child to be born, they wanted to be together. As the day grew closer for their child's birth, the danger they were in also grew. Paddy had to make the biggest decision of his life, continue to defy his father and eventually be killed, or give up the love of his life, and their child. He finally decided to give her up, and to protect her even further, he insured that everyone believed that their child, their daughter Maura, died in child birth, even Hope.

He had given his daughter away to an art teacher of his, someone whom he respected and trusted. She had known for a few years who and what he was, but she never judged him, nor did she fear him. She saw the good in him, she nurtured his talent, and had hoped he would see that he could do good in the world. He promised her that he would stay in the shadows, that he would ensure his daughters safety at all cost, as long as she promised to never tell her husband or Maura the truth about her biological father.

He spent the next twenty years proving himself to his father, making up for the wrong he had committed. The family was still strong, but not as strong as they had been before his betrayal. They would never get that back. He was able to keep tabs on his daughter as she grew up, never missing a school play, a dance recital, or even a graduation, whether it was from grade school, high school or college. He had been disappointed in the way Constance and Richard raised her though, he was sad to see his daughter as the shy recluse that she had become, he was sorry that she was basically abandoned by both him and her adoptive parents.

He had stood in the back on the day she graduated from Medical School, like he had with all of her other graduations, receiving many top honors, and being the top of her class. He was so proud of her, she had gotten her smarts from him and from her mother too. Somewhere inside her she had also gotten the desire to be a doctor from her mother, if she only knew, if she were only able to meet her; but that was not possible.

When Maura was away from Boston, living in San Francisco, Paddy wasn't able to watch her like he had wanted. That was why he had not known about the man named Victor, a doctor who had been dating his daughter, until it was a bit too late. He had sent a man to get an update on his daughter, that was when he found out that his daughter was in an abusive relationship. Paddy personally flew out and took care of the matter. He made sure Maura was working, so that no one could link her to what he was about to do, then he had two of his men pick up Victor. After he beat him to a pulp, all the while explaining that he had chosen the wrong woman to beat, he stabbed an ice pick through his heart and had him dumped in the San Francisco Bay.

From that point on Paddy made sure to have a vested interest in who his daughter dated. Those that didn't measure up, were either threatened, beaten up and threatened, or for a select few, no longer breathing. The only relationships that seemed to be safe for his daughter, was when she dated women. It didn't bother him, in fact he had hoped she would settle with a woman, she didn't need a man to take care of her, that was his job. However, his daughter was either not interested in a long term relationship, scared of commitment, or else just too picky. Her relationships never lasted more than a few months if that. Well that was until she moved to Boston, and became the Chief Medical Examiner for the Commonwealth of Massachusetts.

Paddy was happy to have his daughter close to him again, it was easier and cheaper to keep his eyes on her. However he was concerned that someone could find out who she was with her this close, he would need to make sure he didn't slip up and give her away. Over the next few years he watched as she had befriended a detective, a female detective, a very smart female detective. He was happy to see that she had been given a chance to experience what having a family was like. He saw how this detective and her family truly cared for his daughter, how they too made sure she was safe, happy and loved.

Over these same years he saw his daughter still make stupid decisions when it came to her choice in dates. The worst had been Dennis, the serial killer; thank God Jane had figured things out in time and saved her. He really wished she and Jane would figure out what everyone else and he knew, maybe the best thing would be for him to try and interfere. Ever since she had found out that he was her father, he felt that he had begun to rub off on her a bit. She may have believed him to be a very horrible man, but he also knew that she saw in him someone that truly did love her, that cared for her and would go to any lengths to protect her. She had finally come to terms with him being her father, but now he was stuck behind bars, and he wasn't able to just pop into her life. So he decided to do the next best thing.

Jane was finishing up her reports for the week, and wanted to get done as possible, she and Maura were going away for the weekend. Maura had surprised her with tickets to a Patriot game, they would be playing a road game against the Denver Broncos. Football, Drinking, Food and her best friend, life couldn't get any better than that for her. So when she was called into Cavanaugh's office she became quite concerned that her weekend away was about to be ruined.

When Jane exited the office she was shaking her head, she was pissed off. She called Maura and told her that she would be a bit late in coming to pick her up for the airport and asked if their flight could be delayed as well. She was relieved to find out that since it was the Isles Foundation Jet, that they could call and change the flight time, just as long as the pilots were given enough notice to change things with the tower. After explaining that She was being sent up to Walpole to listen to an inmates confessions, Maura said she would call and arrange for them to leave two hours later than they had planned. Jane was able to relax after hearing that, and made her way to the prison.

Paddy was bought to an interview room to meet with Detective Rizzoli, who was curious as to why he wanted to meet with her. All Cavanaugh would say was that he made it seem urgent, Jane could only pray that Maura was not in danger. What he had just confided in her, what he had just told her, was still playing over and over in her head as she drove to pick Maura up.

Maura could tell that Jane was preoccupied with something, ever since she had picked her up all but a few words had been spoken during the thirty minute drive to the airport. Maura also knew that during times like this it was best to let Jane work through whatever it was on her own, when she was ready to share, she would be there for her.

The flight left at 5:45pm, it took a little over four hours to get into Denver and with the time change they had arrived at 8:32pm. After grabbing their bags, and hailing a taxi they soon found themselves checking into their room for the night at the Four Seasons. When they arrived at their room, Jane didn't even bother to complain about the amount of money Maura was spending on this one bedroom suite, she knew better than to do so. One of the things that Jane came to realize about her friend, was that she didn't spend her money for show, but rather just enjoyed life the way she had been raised. She never acted privileged, nor did she flaunt her wealth, she was a down to earth person who just happened to be very wealthy, as to how wealthy Jane had never wanted to know. They both took turns taking showers and getting ready for the night, the next day was Saturday and they had the whole day to enjoy the city, the game was to be played on Sunday at four in the afternoon. Once ready for bed, they both took what had become their respected side and got in.

As Jane laid in bed, she found she could not sleep. The conversation with Doyle was in the back of her mind as she began to think back on her friendship with Maura. She allowed herself to remember their first meeting and then progressed through all the years that led to this very moment. It didn't take long for her to put everything together and realize that Paddy was right. As this realization hit her, she began to smile, everything in her life now made sense.

Maura could sense that Jane was not asleep, she really wished that she would open up and tell her what was troubling her. All she wanted to do was help her, so after what seemed like an hour of just laying there and pretending to sleep she spoke out loud, "I know something is troubling you, I am here if you need me, you know that you can tell me anything. I may not be able to fix whatever it is, but I will do my best to help you, I would never leave your side, you mean too much to me, you deserve to be happy and not always carry the weight of the world on your shoulders, let me carry the weight with you, let me in Jane."

Jane was a bit surprised when Maura had begun speaking, she had thought Maura was asleep. Listening to her words though gave her the push that she needed, she decided it was best to let it all out now, no more waiting was needed.

Jane took a deep breath and let it out slowly, then reached out for Maura's hand before she replied, "I have been having an internal battle with myself for the past few years over something that everyone else in my life seems to believe is fact. I was once again reminded of that fact when I went to Walpole today. What I need for you to understand and to believe in, is that I never needed anyone to tell me what I am about to share, in fact I have been trying to figure out a way to tell you this for some time, but never could find the courage, well until now. I was planning on telling you at some point this weekend, but with you awake and offering to listen, then why not now. Just promise me that if you do not like what I say, that we will still be best friends, that has always been my biggest worry."

Maura squeezed Jane's hand and assured her once again that she could tell her anything. Jane turned on her side to face Maura, "let me ask you a question first, when you booked this room for this weekend, why did you pick one with a king size bed, instead of one with 2 queens?"

Maura became concerned that she had done something wrong, and quickly apologized, "I am so sorry Jane, I wasn't thinking really, you never seemed to have a problem with us sharing a bed any other time. I didn't mean to make you uncomfortable, there is a sleeper couch in the living area of this suite, and I will go there now, you can stay in this room, Again I am sorry."

Jane reached out to stop Maura from leaving, "Don't go Maur, you misunderstand, I am not upset with your choice. I just wondered why, you see this is not normal best friend behavior, and I can't help but hope that this is a sign that you are on the same page as me."

Maura, who had been half out of bed, retook her place next to Jane on the bed, "What page would that be." Maura asked with a curious tone.

Jane smiled, "It is simple really, I am in love with you, as in I want to spend the rest of my life with you."

Maura's face lit up, she was smiling like a Cheshire Cat, "I have to agree, we are on the same page, I have been in love with you for some time now, but I never thought you would ever feel the same, or rather admit that you felt the same. What or who gave you the courage to do so now?, not that I am complaining, just curious."

Jane was happy as well and before she answered Maura, she leaned in and captured her lips in their first kiss. The kiss started out slow, but soon became a battle between the two, each showing how much passion they held for one another.

When Jane pulled away for some air, she smiled at Maura and finally gave her an answer, "I was sent to Walpole to meet with Paddy, Cavanaugh said it was important, I went there thinking he was going to tell me that you were in danger, instead he told me to get my head out of my ass. He gave me his blessing to be in a relationship with you, he said he was tired of seeing you choose all the wrong men, and it was about time that you chose the right woman. He knows that I take good care of you and he knows that I would die protecting you. With the fact that he is facing life in prison and given his age, he knows that his hands are tied when it comes to personally protecting you. I was shocked to say the least, but I couldn't disagree with him, I do believe that I am the best person for you, I would die for you. I have been so tired of hiding my feelings for you, keeping them locked up in this heart has been painful. I never thought you would return them, and now that I know you do, well lets just say we have a lot of time to make up for."

Jane returned to kissing Maura, hands were searching and feeling, she moved her body over the top of Maura to take control, but soon Maura's hands pushed her up to still her motions and asked, "What made today different than any other day? What made you take the risk this time? He had to have said more than "I give you permission"."

Jane gave up on her assent and collapsed to the side of Maura, but kept her one leg laying across her torso, propped up on her elbow, she replied, "When he realized that I was afraid you didn't return my feelings, he told me to watch our lives from the outside looking in, so on the drive back, and during the flight here, I did just that. I relived our life from the time we first met, to today. If my calculations are correct, we have been a couple without sex for almost 5 years now, we have cheated on each other way too many times, and haven't used the words I love you enough. I have wasted too much money on my apartment, when I should have just moved in here. Instead of that drawer of clothes, I want half, well maybe a quarter of the closet."

Maura laughed, everything Jane just said was true, with a strength Jane was shocked to see, Maura used her legs and lower body, then her arms to flip herself over the top of Jane, to the point where she was now straddling her. "Well I must say I may need to revisit my feelings for my sperm daddy, I at least owe him a thank you, I have to admit he has always loved me, but right now we have a lot of love making, a lot of just wild sex, and then there is the make up sex as well, to make up for. Five years worth is going to be a challenge, but I think we are up for the challenge. We may have to miss the game though, because once I get you naked, I don't plan on letting you dress again until our flight home."

Jane's brown eyes were the darkest Maura had ever seen as Jane pulled her down to her, and the ravishing began. They never did get to see the city, nor did they get a chance to watch the Patriots beat the Broncos, even though that game went down in history as being one of the best, the events that took place in Suite 305 would always be in Maura and Jane's book as epic. They arrived best friends, but left together as lovers, as partners, as so much more.


	16. Chapter 16: The Alarm Call

I am not a medical professional, nor am I an expert on how the police work, so just put up with what ever inaccuracies I may have written, it is just harmless story telling.

Happy to see that the show has been renewed, a staff writer tweeted yesterday that they were back to work on Season 6. So even though TNT has failed to make an announcment, we can thank Katie Welch stickhippo for filling us in!

Chapter 16

The Alarm Call

Dr. Maura Isles had decided it was time she returned to the city of her birth, so she packed up her belongings and had them sent across the country to Boston, Massachusetts. She had accepted the position of Chief Medical Examiner for the Commonwealth of Massachusetts for when the current Chief would retire in the next month. In the meantime, she would shadow him and get a feel for her new job, but first thing on her agenda was to find a home.

Her Parents had lived in Beacon Hill for most of her childhood, even when she was off at boarding school in Europe. Then when they began to live in Europe for most of the year, they sold that home and bought one in Cambridge, for when they would return to Boston for visits. Maura liked both areas very much, in fact her parents offered her to stay in their home in Cambridge, but Maura had her own tastes and if she was to be settling in the town for good, then she wanted a place that was all hers.

Maura was financially set for life, she had a trust fund from both sets of grandparents, who upon their deaths left Maura with more than enough money, not to mention her own parents ensured that she was monetarily set once she graduated from medical school. Of course her own career was another source of income, back in San Francisco she had been making 150,000 a year, but here in Boston, she would be making 280,000 a year. This all meant one thing, she could buy any home she wanted.

Maura finally settled on a very nice home in Chestnut Hill, it was only 7 miles from the Boston Police Department, where her main office would be, but with her job encompassing the whole commonwealth, she would need to travel to many other departments as well. The home was a brick cape cod, situated on a little over one acre, with many Rhododendrons and specimen trees, the kitchen was the selling point for her, as well as the ample closet space. The home was set back and afforded her much quiet and privacy.

The home had been vacant, so her lawyers were able to speed up the process and with a week she had been handed the deed to her house and was able to start moving in. Within three days of ownership, Maura had successfully purchased all of her furniture, appliances and accessories that she needed, as well as have it delivered and set up. Then she had her art and personal belongings delivered from storage, once that was all set, she was able to relax and enjoy her last two days off before having to report to work.

…...

Jane Rizzoli had been a police office with the BPD for the past five years, ever since she got out of the academy, where her younger brother was currently attending. She dreamed of the day that she would become a homicide detective, but until then she had to pay her dues. Currently she was on lone out to a special task force made up of detectives and officers from Brookline, Jamaica Plains, West Roxbury, and the main division of the Boston Police Department, to help catch the crooks behind a string of burglaries in the surrounding area. So far twelve homes had been burglarized within a four mile radius of the Brookline Country Club. The Governor wanted results, he wanted these people arrested as soon as possible, the people being targeted were some of the richest people in Boston, and most were campaign contributors.

Jane had been assigned to an unmarked car, her job was to patrol the area of Fernwood, near the country club. The area was really a part of the Brookline Zip Code, and called Chestnut Hill on the map, but these small estates made up a small development known as Fernwood, which had been around since the early fifties. Jane was in awe of the homes that she could see, many were set back amongst trees and shrubbery and were unviewable, but those that were visible made her wonder what the owners did for a living. She herself had grown up in Revere, in the house that her own father had grown up in. It had been nice, but not this nice. The night had been slow for the most part, no unusual activity, no strange people hanging around, that was until she received a call about a house alarm going off over on Clyde Street.

The home was one of those set back off the road, as she made her way up the drive she wondered who lived in the house, she figured it was probably an older couple, that was why she was surprised when the door opened and standing before her was a very frazzled looking, but very gorgeous woman who was about her age. Jane just stood there, she could not get her mouth to work, instead she was just smiling like a fool.

…...

Maura had just finished watching a documentary, "Blood & Guts, The History of Surgery", then after ensuring that the house was all locked up and the alarm was set, she headed to her room to turn in for the night. About an hour into her slumber, she was awoken by a loud banging noise, followed by an odd scraping sound coming from the kitchen. Maura quietly grabbed her robe and cell phone, tiptoed into her bathroom and locked the door. There she pulled up an app with her homes alarm information, she found that the alarm had been reported to the local police department, but that the perimeter doors had not been breached. Maura shook off her initial fear and made her way to the kitchen to fix herself a cup of tea, she knew the police would be out to clear the alarm soon. She was happy to have spent the extra money for such a state of the art system, living alone was something Maura was used to, but it didn't mean she always felt safe, in today's world you never knew what horrors awaited. The many possible scenarios of what could happen to her began to invade her mind and fear set in. The knock on her front door brought her out of her panic state, but she was still a bit on edge as she went to open the door.

Maura found herself staring at a very beautiful brunette, and the brunette was staring back at her with a shocked expression on her face. It took Maura a minute to collect herself, and then she asked if she could help the woman, not really giving any thought to the fact that she opened her door to a complete stranger, especially after what had just transpired.

Jane finally found her voice and introduced herself as Officer Rizzoli, she asked if she could have a look around to make sure the house and yard were secure. Maura stepped aside to allow the officer entrance into her home, then followed close by and watched this woman work. Once Jane was done checking things over she asked if they could sit and talk for a minute. Maura led her to the kitchen island and began to brew the officer a cup of coffee from her Keurig machine.

Jane began to ask her questions about any noises she may have heard, and jotted some notes down in her logbook. She then went on to explain about what has been happening in the neighborhood and about the task force that she was apart of. Then in order to have all the details for her report she began to ask all of the basic questions, including her name, occupation and marital status.

Maura could not get over how taken she was with this woman, it was like a magnetic force was at play and she wanted nothing more than to be pulled closer to her. Her heart rate was increasing, her palms were sweaty and she could not stop her mind from thinking impure thoughts, she could not focus on anything but the officers very moist and inviting lips, all she wanted to do was taste them. Then she finally noticed a hand being waved in front of her eyes and the words "Mam are you all right?" being said. Maura shook off her desire, found her manners and apologized for not paying attention.

Maura went on to explain who she was, that she just moved in, and the job that she was about to start. Jane was now the one who was mesmerized, this beautiful and very single woman was going to be working at the BPD, in the same building as her, on cases that she herself dreamed of working on. She could not help but hope that they could work together one day, be friends, be more than friends. Who was she kidding though, what would this fantastic woman want with her, it was evident that she was rich, and even though she said she was unmarried, unattached, it was clear to Jane that this woman could have whoever she wanted. These thoughts quickly brought her into reality and quickly rapped up her questions, thanked the woman for the coffee and made to leave.

Maura was taken back by the sudden change in officer Rizzoli, she had wondered if she had come on too strong or if she had said something to scare her off, which would not be anything new for her, most people did not understand her. She tried to fix things before Jane was out the door by saying that she hoped to see her around at the station, when Jane smiled a bit, she was relieved.

The next few days and nights each woman could only think about the other, both wondering how to go about seeing one another again. Maura second guessed herself because she had a bad track record when it came to any type of relationship, but her need to speak with the brunette was something she could not get over. Jane was still convinced that she was not in the same league as Maura, but her desire to see her again was just to strong to overlook.

Maura was just getting home from a very long day at work, she had performed five autopsies for five different detectives, all wanting answers yesterday. The drive was a nice way to decompress a bit, but she was still very tired and wanted nothing more than to crawl into bed. So when she pulled into her garage her thoughts were on just that, not on her surroundings.

As the garage door began to close, Maura was already making her way into the laundry area, which led to a long foyer that took you into the main part of the house. Just as she was about to exit the foyer she was knocked backwards into the wall by a very strong force. All she could make out was that the man was wearing all black, including a black ski cap that covered most of his face, He was very tall, at least six feet, and his body size was massive, if she had to guess he was at least two hundred and fifty pounds. He had made his way down the foyer and into the garage, when Maura began to stand back up, she was surprised to find herself being knocked back once again, this time even harder than the first. This time the perpetrator had lowered their right shoulder and aimed to knock her down, and hard. Her head made contact with a mirror that she had hanging on the wall, the force caused her to bounce off the mirror and she fell to the floor hitting her head on the arm of a bench, before she completely blacked out.

…...

Jane had slept for most of the day waking up around five pm to have breakfast and get ready for another night of staking out neighborhoods. The crooks had been elusive to the task force, and had hit another six homes since they had started the operation, to say the Governor and Mayor were unhappy, was an understatement, they were furious with the results. Tonight Jane was assigned to the area of Fernwood again, she couldn't help but hope that she would be able to see Maura, or rather Dr. Isles again, but she knew those chances were very slim, unless she were to go check on her on purpose. Just to make sure she was safe, her duty as a police officer, maybe she could get away with it. With those thoughts in mind, Jane set out for work. At six o'clock that night Jane made her way to the front door of Dr. Isles house, unfortunately the doctor was not home, so Jane made her way back down the long drive and to her car. As she did so she noticed a white moving van further up the street with the company name Two Men and a Truck painted on the side. She decided it was worth looking into since none of the homes had been up for sale. She drove past the truck and obtained the license plate number, called it in to have them run it and observed that the truck cab was empty and the back door was closed. As she waited for the dispatcher to get back to her, another officer on the task force called in for backup to a location a few blocks away. When Jane arrived she and the other officer made there way to the home with suspicious activity, after spending forty minutes obtaining statements from the homeowners, it turned out to be a false alarm. The man thought to be a burglar by the husband, in fact was only the man his wife was having an affair with. When Jane got back to her car she radioed back in to the dispatcher to find out that the truck had been reported stolen. She called out to the other officer to follow her, that she had a real lead. As she was coming around the corner she saw the truck was no longer where it had been parked, just as the call came in for an alarm going off at 161 Clyde Street, Jane smacked her hand against the steering wheel, it was Dr. Isles house.

As Jane and Officer Tate made their way to the front door, she noticed that their was glass laying on the ground near the garage. She signaled for Tate to cover the front as she made her way to the garage, as she did she radioed for additional backup. When Jane realized that Maura's car was in the garage her heart began to race up, if the doctor was home she could be in danger or worse, Jane could be too late.

When she exited the laundry area and made her way into the long foyer she saw Maura laying on the floor, a pool of blood around her head. She immediately felt for a pulse, and was relieved when she found one. Officer Tate had entered through the front and cleared the house, when he found Officer Rizzoli she was applying pressure to a head wound of the female home owner, and talking reassuringly to her, as she seemed to be coming to and was acting very confused. Jane informed him of who she was, the Governor was not going to be happy at all.

When the paramedics arrived they checked over the doctors vitals and told the officers that they would be taking her to the hospital, she would need to have a CT Scan and some stitches. They also believed that she had signs of a concussion. Tate took control of the scene while Jane followed the ambulance, she needed to get Maura's statement, but mostly wanted to make sure she was alright.

The doctor cleaned out the cut on Maura's head, some of the mirror shards were still embedded in the wound, then he stitched it up. The CT scan came back showing no bleeding on her brain, but did show a minor amount of swelling which was normal for the type of hit her head had taken. After the doctor performed a neurological exam as well as a cognitive test, he determined that Maura was suffering from a grade three concussion, since she did lose consciousness and was experiencing blurred vision, sensitivity to light, nausea and had a severe headache. Her memory seemed to be intact, but she was having trouble forming words, which was common with this type of injury. He wanted her to stay the night for observation and said he would allow her to go home the next day if she had someone to watch her for a few days. Jane was shocked to hear that she had no family and no friends to call, so the doctor said she would have to stay until he felt she was able to look after herself. The doctor then turned his attention to Jane and told her that she wold have to get her statement as quick as possible since Maura needed her rest.

Jane was able to get a few questions in before Maura could no longer keep her eyes open, she decided it would be best to come back in the morning, right now she had to get back to work, but before doing so, she called her mother to tell her all about Maura and asked if she would some sit with her, seeing as she had no family to call. Angela was more than happy to come help out.

The next morning when Maura awoke and stayed awake, she had been woken up every two hours throughout the night to make sure she didn't fall into a coma, she was surprised to see a strange woman sitting in a chair beside her bed. The woman introduced herself as Jane's mother and said that she wanted to make sure that she was alright. Maura thanked her, and let her know that she wasn't feeling too great, the nausea had not subsided and her head was killing her. Angela got a hold of the nurse who gave Maura some medicine to help with both the nausea and pain. Once she left, Angela went into full blown mother mode. She asked her again if there was anyone to call, she inquired about her parents, but found that they were out of the country and very hard to reach. She told Angela that she was used to being alone, that she could handle a few extra days in the hospital, but that she was worried about her job and how it would look since she had just started. Angela told her not to worry, that she worked with the people that would find the men responsible for hurting her, and that everyone just wants her to get well. She didn't add especially her daughter, since it wasn't her place to interfere, or was it.

Jane had called her mother to let her know that she would be by after she got a quick shower and changed her clothes, she still had a statement to finish with the doctor. So while Angela waited she decided to lay some ground work about her daughter, Maura was all too happy to listen to her stories.

Three days later Maura was released from the hospital, Angela and Jane had come to pick her up and drive her home. When they arrived at the house Maura had a hard time being there, she could still feel the presence of the intruders. She just didn't feel safe there anymore, so she decided to pack a few bags and go to a hotel until she could find somewhere else to live. Angela would not allow Maura to do that, she insisted that Maura come and stay with her and her husband until she found a new place. Maura did not want to put this woman out, but she assured her that with there three kids all moved out, that they had plenty of room. She did add that it wasn't the Four Seasons, but a decent roof for over her head. Jane sold her when she told her that her mother was the best Italian cook in Boston. So that was how Maura began her unofficial adoption into the Rizzoli family.

Within a month Maura had sold her home on Clyde and purchased a home on Joy Street in Beacon Hill. Jane and Officer Tate had caught the four men involved with the string of burglaries and the assault on Dr. Isles. It had been a big bust for her, but she was most proud to have gotten justice for Maura. Since the attack the two women had become really good friends, the best of friends really. Angela herself had gotten to know Maura very well and was happy that she now had a second daughter, especially one she could shop with.

Within six months, Jane had been promoted to homicide and was working alongside Maura. The two women were now inseparable. The rate for case closures in homicide had reached the highest the city had ever seen, the mayor, the Governor, the chief of detectives, the chief of police and the police commissioner were all very happy with the results. Jane had proved herself as being one of the best detectives out there, proving that a woman could do just as well or even better than a man, while Maura continued to be one of the top Medical Examiners in the country, if not the best.

As the years went by they tackled many things that had been thrown their way, Hoyt, Dennis, Dominick, Paddy and Hope. Then their was the divorce of Jane's parents and Angela moving in with Maura when she lost their childhood home. During all of this their friendship had been pushed to it's limits, both good and bad, but the good always prevailed. As the time went on both women knew they were more than just best friends, but both were just too chicken to cross the line for something more. They both felt that they had all the time in the world and kept telling themselves there was always tomorrow.

That was until today and the unthinkable happened. Maura and Jane were supposed to go to a new deli for lunch with the guys, as they were heading over Maura received a call from her mother asking her to go to the bank and sign some papers for her, using the power of attorney that she had been given for such cases dealing with the Isles Foundation. She asked Jane to drop her off and that she would meet them when she was done, it was only a three block walk and Jane could save time by ordering for her. Jane agreed and watched Maura walk into the bank, then she made her way to meet with Frankie and Korsak.

As Maura entered the bank she got a funny feeling that something wasn't right, but she had no time to react, no time to turn back. A masked gunmen grabbed her and dragged her the rest of the way into the bank. She could make out at least four other masked and armed men, then she saw the security guard laying on the ground with a gunshot wound to the stomach. As the gunmen directed her to sit with the other hostages, she protested and stated that she was a doctor, she asked to be allowed to help the guard who was bleeding out. Just then sirens could be heard out on the street, someone had tripped the silent alarm and the men were enraged. The man who had Maura by the arm, pushed her down towards the injured guard, then he took aim and shot her in the thigh, just because he could. The other men followed his action with their own, and they opened fire on all of the people in the bank, they wanted chaos, it was their only chance to get out of there, or so they thought.

When the police came racing down passed the deli with their sirens blaring, Jane looked to Korsak and Frankie, she had a funny feeling in the pit of her stomach. They made their way out to the street and could see the cruisers blocking off intersections up the road, Jane knew it had to be the bank. She took off like a bat out of hell, with Frankie and Korsak bringing up the rear. When they reached the bank Korsak was the most senior officer there, so he began to take charge. One of the first responding officers spoke of multiple shots fired inside, this only fueled Jane to want to take action and get in there as fast as she could, it took everything Frankie had to hold her back.

Maura quickly took her sweater off and wrapped it around her thigh, then she removed the guards belt and tightened it around the wound on her leg as well. With the blood flow subsiding she was able to get to work on the guard, she took her purse and placed it under his head, then she began to apply pressure to his wound. A man a few feet away who had taken a minor hit to the shoulder, pushed his backpack towards her, he said his gym towel and clothes were inside, she used the towel to help absorb the blood, and asked him to scoot closer and use his good arm to hold it in place. She was then able to scoot around the bank trying to help all of the other people who had been hit. The gunmen didn't seem to take notice, or else they just didn't care, so she was able to give care the best she could. Everyone was in need of a hospital, but she believed she had been able to extend everyone's chances. When she was confident that she had reached everyone, she scooted back to the guard who had the most life threatening wound. She called out to the men, telling them that they needed to at least let the guard get medical attention or he would die. They laughed and told her that she was his only chance, no one was going anywhere. She thought through her options, reached into her purse and carefully pulled out her phone. After making sure all the sound was off, she scanned the banks interior obtaining shots of all the men, then she sent it to Jane, she knew they had no eyes in the bank and this may be their only chance.

Jane's phone beeped alerting her to a new message, when she realized it was from Maura she opened it right away. She had sent her a quick note stating there were many people who required medical care, that she attended to them the best she could with what she had. Then she saw the video file and called Korsak over, as well as the swat commander who had shown up a few minutes ago. If Maura was not already a certified genius, Jane would have had her declared one, the footage that she shot was a great aide to them. The Swat Commander was able to position his men and within fifteen of receiving the message from Maura the team had swarmed the bank. Once the very shocked gunmen were in custody, the medics were able to attend to the wounded. When Jane found Maura she was shocked to see that she too had been shot. She never failed to amaze the detective with how strong and capable she was, especially when under pressure.

Once Maura was out of surgery and had awoken in post-op, all she wanted to do was see Jane. The doctors and nurses tried to suggest that she rest, they didn't want to allow visitors until the morning, but Maura would have none of that, she never usually through her name or weight around, but they left her with no choice. Within mere minutes Jane was in her room, along with a comfortable chair for her and a promise to allow them privacy and very few interruptions for the night.

Maura wasted no time in telling Jane that during her time in the bank all she could think about was having never told her how she really felt, how she had been in love with her from the first time that they met, that her love had grown more and more over the years and that she wanted to spend the rest of life showing her just how much she meant to her. Jane began crying, bad ass tough Jane had been brought to tears. She embraced Maura the best she could and confessed to having similar thoughts as she waited outside for a chance to get her out of there. She too spoke of how much she loved Maura and for how long. She also spoke about wanting to spend the rest of her life by Maura's side, creating a family together.

Four months after being shot, Maura was back to running, yoga, and work. She had also been cleared to return to all other physical activities, which she and Jane took advantage of. Jane had basically moved in by now and all that was left was for them to make their commitment official. Neither wanted a big to do, so with Angela's reluctant blessing, they were married in their backyard with only a few family members and friends, and Korsak officiating.

A year and a half later Maura and Jane were once again back at the hospital, but this time it was for a happy reason, Maura had just given birth to twins, a boy and a girl. Their lives could not have been any better.


End file.
